El ladron que robo mi corazon
by Detective Reivil
Summary: Capitulo 13 up CAPITULO FINAL REIVIL SO SAD T.T MIL GRACIAS POR SU APOYO! ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN! Tu..eres mi angel, mi unico angel..me haces feliz...
1. Chapter 1

Hisumi:(O) KONNICHIWA! Soy hisumi reivil y este es mi primer fic del Detective Conan, super obra creada por Gosho Aoyama... Aunque en mi pais no tuvimos la fortuna de pasar de los 30 capitulos (TT ya se es patico ) he conseguido bastante info. acerca de cada uno de los personajes , ademas claro de que he an pasado varios capitulos asi que dare mi mejor esfuezo cualquier sugerencia o lo que quieran esta bienvenido !O SI! tambien realize unos pequeños cambios en la historia pero respete cada uno las personalidades de los personajes LEEAN PARA QUE COMPRENDAN A QUE ME REFIERO!(Arigatou Iris-chan , ya se k te hize esperar mucho)

Capitulo 1

"El Angel Negro"

( Nos encontramos en un cuarto totalmente oscuro donde se constrasta una silueta del mismo color urgeando entre los objetos de la habitación)

Veamos-(Susurro la silueta tomando un folder que habia sacado de una caja fuerte )(Apreto su muñeca , de la cual salio de un orificio una luz ocapa , pero suficiente para alcanzar a iluminar el documento)...Aqui esta...(Dijo en voz baja , tomando los papeles que se encontraban en el folder ocultandolos en su ropa nocturna)

( Ya cumplida su misión la figura misteriosa corrio hasta llegar a la azotea del edificio)

Que bueno , no tuve ningun problema, al menos ya pronto se acabara esta pesadilla...(insinuo el fugitivo)

LO CREES?...YO CREO QUE APENAS COMIENZA!...(Grito un joven de cabellos marrones y ojos azulados sosteniendo una literna y haciendo unas señales que provoco el acercamiento de cientos de policias que acompañaron al joven iluminando todo el lugar)

Quien?..(dijo el joven vestido de negro de pies a cabeza retrocediendo unos pasos) (Su cuerpo estaba envuelto entre ropas oscuras y una capa larga que combinaban , mientras los ojos era ocultados por una especie de gafas oscuras , y el cabello al igual estaba atrapado en un gorra de igual color)..Quien eres?

Soy Shinichi Kudou , Detective-( Acentuo el joven detective)

Shinichi Kudou?...(cuestiono el acorralado )..Shinichi Kudou...(Al parecer ese nombre no le hacia mucha gracia , sostenia su cabeza como si esta le doliera , pero le tomo poco tiempo para regresar a sus casillas)...TU...

LEVANTA LAS MANOS ESTAS RODEADO ANGEL NEGRO!(Grito el que parecia jefe de la policia)...(Apuntaron los policias al sospechoso)

Tranquilos las levantare...(Lentamente levanto las manos el encapuchado , sin abrir las palmas)

CUIDADO VA SOLTAR UN!...!( Grito shinichi)

( Mientras Shinichi trataba de advertiles a los policias , el "angel negro" abrio sus palmas dejando caer unas mini latas de las cuales salia lo que parecia un gas dejandolos a todos practicamente ciegos unos segundos)...

(Cuando por fin se difundia la nube de humo , pudieron observar a los lejos un la figura negra que saltaba de edficio a edifico en frente de ellos)

TRAS ELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!...(Ordeno el lider de la policia)...Que traigan helicopteros el Angel Negro se esta escapando!...( rapidamente los policias bajaron del edifico subiendose a sus patrullas tratando de alcanzar al joven dejando la azotea abandonada y oscura de nuevo)...

Je..( se oyo una risa solitaria , era el joven que se encontraba oculto tras una de las paredes de la ultima habitacion que daba a la azotea)..Bueno ese muñeco no aguantara mucho sera mejor que me apresure...

Ja , fue chistoso..( otra figura compartia la pared con el enmascarado)...No puedo creer que calleran en ese truco...( Dijo el detective)

(Separandose de la pared) AH!..ERES TU!...Como supiste que no me habia escapado! ( grito asombrado el "angel")

Facil , el muñeco iva demasiado lejos para los pocos segundos que duro la nube , ademas cuando corriste para esconderte pateates las latas ,una señal mas de que no habias brincado el techo , y por ultimo ha este edifico le rechina cada puerta y no escuhe la puerta que conducia a las escaleras , asi que no brincaste ni huiste usando las puertas , dandome la conclusion que estabas aqui...(explico el joven Kudou)

Ya veo , me imagino que tu fuiste quien les aviso a los oficiales que iva hurtar esta noche-(Menciono el aun asombrado ladron)

Si , fui yo -( Contestaba Kudou ,sacando lentamente un pistola de su saco)-Me habian comentado que desde varias semanas se escuharon ruidos extraños en la noche , si no me equivoco , eras tu tratando de memorizar cada esquina del edifiio ...

Bastante listo...(Comento el oscuro acompañante)...creo que a sido todo...

( Algo extrañado por el comportamiento del ladron el detective seguia apuntando firmemente con su pistola)... Entregame lo que veniste a robar ..

Ja...como quieras ...(saco los papeles de sus ropas , dandoselos sin titubear)...

(El joven detective tomo las hojas sin sospecha alguna ,pero al distraerse unos segundos , el encapuchado se habia incado dando una patada a una de las piernas al joven de ojos azulados tirandolo al piso)

Mierda...( Expreso Shinishi)...detente ( retomo aliento )...

( El ladron al momento de tirar al joven al suelo , corrio hacia uno de los bordes del edificio , para esto Kudo ya estaba parado y decidio disparar , sin suerte alguna , o tal vez es muy malo para correr y apuntar al mismo tiempo)

( Al llegar al borde , el oscuro personaje volteo rapidamente )

CUIDADO! (grito el misterioso ladron)(al termina la palabra una de las balas del detective de pelo marron habia tocado una de las esquinas de las gafas provocando que estas se calleran)

( Cuando el "angel" advirtio a Kudo , este imediantamente paro en seco no entendia porque pero era la primera vez que obedecia a ..un..."criminal"..porque?...)

( Un ligero grito salio de los labios de Kudou , le habian disparado en el hombro derecho ...pero como...donde?... )

Lo siento -...( Dijo el angel entre murmuros ,levantando el rostro dejando al descubiertos unos hermosos ojos azules llenos de melancolia que dejaron a Kudo totalmente anonadado)...

Nota todo esto paso en unos cuantos segundos

Es..pera...( Contesto Kudo)..(Aun asombrado en la mirada del ladron)

( Sin cosiderar la peticion del detective el ladron brinco del edificio rapidamente , a pesar que estaban en el piso 78)

( Kudo reacciono y se asomo buscando a oscuro intruso)

A donde fue?...( Al mirar abajo pude ver el cuerpo del ladron obedeciendo las leyes de gravedad , bajando a gran velocidad , al parecer inconsiente)...OE!...OE!(grito )...(tomo el radio que escondia en sus ropas con el proposito de pedir ayuda , sin embargo otro evento lo dejo hipnotizado por sengunda vez)

( Al caer el ladron el saco negro que traia ,se libero de su cuerpo , mostrando...mostrando...UNAS ALAS...UNAS ALAS NEGRAS!)

...( El investigador estaba asombrado , ni siequiera le importo que el sospechoso estuviera huyendo , no daba credito a lo que miraba, denitivamente si era el Angel Negro) (los ojos del escapista y del detective aun lejos , se unieron una vez mas ) (Imediatamente el ladron apreto lu muñeca de la cual salio una luz mucho mas potente que la que habia usado antes , suficientemente potente para dejar a Kudo ciego unos escaso segundos)

DONDE?MIERDAAAAAAAAAA LO HE PERDIDO!...(Grito al recupar la vista)..( El radio emetia las voces de los oficiales preguntandole a Kudo que es lo que habia pasado , pero este no reaccionaba)...

( A lo lejos en un callejon valdio , sale de las sombras una joven de complexion delgada , de pelo largo de color cafe que solo competian por la belleza que contenian su bellos ojos azules)

Muy bien hecho ,mi angel ( al parecer la joven no estaba sola , dos personajes de negro uno de pelo largo y rubio y otro de gafas ambos vestidos de negro acompañaban al la chica)

Gin...Vodka...( Menciono la oji-azul)...

Danos los planos -...( Dijo el hombre de rubio estirando la mano)

( La joven saco de su bolsa lo que parecia un microship)

Nota(Si recuerdan , cuando el Angel Negro presiono su muñeca salio una luz al encontrar los papeles que iva hurtar , sin embargo para engaño del Detective los papeles que entrego ya no eran utiles ya que aquella luz era una camara tambien)

jajajja...Con que han fallado de nuevo los oficales ...( Dijo en tono burlesco el hombre de gafas oscuras)

Ustedes ..(Susurro la joven)...

(Un silencio frio se dio derepente)

Ustedes...fueron quienes dispararon...NO es asi?( Acentuo la joven dandoles una mirada fria a los hombres de negro)

Si lo hicimos , que?...(Menciono Gin)...Velo como un favor...

POR QUE? POR QUE NO ME MATAN AMI! ( Solto en gritos la joven)

(Ambos hombres dieron una carcajada)

Piensas que somos estupidos- Solo queriamos eliminar al Detective , aun no te dare el privilegio de morir,y recuerda que si mueres no estaras sola...( Contesto el corpulento hombre guero)

Danos el ship ...( Ordeno el hombre de gafas llamado Vodka)...Srita Mouri...

MALDITOS YA BASTA! (Grito la joven corriendo hacia donde estaba Gin con el proposito de darle una patada)..( Pero este sin esfuerzo alguno la detuvo y sostuvo el cuerpo de la joven )

ERES UNA ESTUPIDA AL IGUAL QUE TU DIFUNTO PADRE-(Dijo en tono burlezco Gin) ...Pero aun asi te dejare vivir ...( las lagrimas de la joven se hicieron notar rapidamente)..(al ver esto Gin acerco su cara y limpio sus lagrimas con su propia lengua)( Solto una sonrisa maliciosa y empujo el cuerpo de la chica contra la pared dejandola inconsiente)

GIN..QUE HAS HECHO?...(Pregunto consternado Vodka)...

Je..no te preocupes ten el ship ( al parecer lo habia robado de las manos de la ojiazul)...(Avento el ship a Vodka)...Adios mi bella angel...( Acaricio los cabellos de la mujer que el mismo habia tumbado )...

(Los hombre sin remordimiento de conciencia dejaron la ecena de la discusion y huyeron en un carro que se confundia con la fria ncohe oscura)

Otosan...go..me...ne..(Susurro la joven que yacia en el callejon aun con el cuerpo moreteado.)..GOMENEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!(Grito dejando escapar una lagrimas amargas... volviendo a quedar inconsiente)

CONTINUARA

Reivil: Espero que les haya gustado , como se habran dado cuenta en efecto , Ran es misterioso angel negro...pero...por que esta reclacionado con los HOMBRES DE NEGRO?...Ran carga un pasado muy doloroso ...si quieren saber la verdad sera descubierta en el siguiente capitulo...REVIEWS ONEGAI!


	2. Chapter 2

Hisumi: KONNICHIWA!Pues si aunque no lo crean ya esta arriba el segundo capitulo estoy segura que resolvera muchas dudas y creara otras , jojojo me encanta dejarlos en suspenso ...

O si, un agradecimiento en especial a :

"PALITO" muchas gracias por tu apoyo fuiste la primera en leer mi fic !.Creeme que seras mi consentida! y ojala escribas un fic pronto estoy segura que tines madera de escritora !..Lei un poco de tu profile y al igual que tu me enamore del DC desde la primera vez que lo vi.!

"MIYU-KUDO"Arigatou por tomarte en tiempo en leer mi historia paralela XD Se aprecia mucho! Y seria un honor para mi poner mi fic en tu pagina web..( ¬¬ U claro esta dame la direccion completa XD), y ya habia pensado en otra histora donde Ran y Kazuha trabajaran para los hombres de negro pero como asesinas profesionales donde su mision final seria matar a los hombres que ellas amaban (O0 )...RARO NO?..pero apenas lo planeo aun no lo tengo muy claro pero tendra mucha accion y romance ! Claro que si me das dieras sugerencias te lo agradeceria inmensamente!

"AIUCHI" : Pues no, te engañe (risa de psicopata ) No era Kaitou! si no nuestra inocente Ran (ejem ..bueno no tan inocente en este fic)..ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTE ARIGATOU! te mando una abrazo ..Y no te preocupes tendras muchas mas sorpresas !

Por lo tanto amigos mios les dedico esta primera parte de los recuerdos del angel negro!

DEDICADO: A PALITO , MIYU-KUDO Y AIUCHI!

"El nacimiento de un angel parte 1"

Habian pasado semanas despues de la aparición del angel negro en aquel edificio...al parecer la policia no quizo dar informe alguno a la medios de comunicación , la razones , probablemente no querian espantar a la población dejandoles saber que un ladron estaba suelto ó pudo ser el hecho de de que no querian reconocer que habian fallado nuevamente en su captura.---Sin embargo estos pensamientos era algo que no preocupaba a la joven de ojo-azul...

( Estaba harta de pensar en el pasado , las gotas de agua que jugueteban con el cuerpo de la doncella , provenientes del grifo, era lo unico que la tranqulizaba)

_-No puedo mas_ ( Susurro la chica oji-azul)...( Cerrando sus ojos marinos revivio la platica con los individuos de ropas oscuras )

**FLASHBACK**

**_POR QUE? POR QUE NO ME MATAN AMI! ( Solto en gritos la joven)_**

_**-(Ambos hombres dieron una carcajada)**_

_**-Piensas que somos estupidos- Solo queriamos eliminar al Detective , aun no te dare el privilegio de morir,y recuerda que si mueres no estaras sola...( Contesto el corpulento hombre guero)**_

_**-MALDITOS YA BASTA! (Grito la joven corriendo hacia donde estaba Gin con el proposito de darle una patada)..( Pero este sin esfuerzo alguno la detuvo y sostuvo el cuerpo de la joven )**_

_**-ERES UNA ESTUPIDA AL IGUAL QUE TU DIFUNTO PADRE-(Dijo en tono burlezco Gin) ...Pero aun asi te dejare vivir ...( las lagrimas de la joven se hicieron notar rapidamente)..(al ver esto Gin acerco su cara y limpio sus lagrimas con su propia lengua)( Solto una sonrisa maliciosa y empujo el cuerpo de la chica contra la pared dejandola inconsiente)**_

( Al volver en si , noto que su puño habia golpeado la pared , en señal de furia )

(Acaso ella solo era un titere?...su vida no valia nada?... , las pequeñas gotas de sangre provocadas por el golpe se confundieron con el agua que aun seguian circulando por su figura , a un embriagada en sus recuedos salio de la bañera y encobijo su cuerpo humedo en una toalla )

(La pelea de su subcosiente en la tina fue feroz , trastornada miro una silla cerca de su desolada habitación y decidio reposar en ella , sus manos rapidamente sujetaron lo que parecia ser una foto que aproximo a su pecho abrazandola fuertemente; en la foto se visualizaba a la chica de tez clara y cabello marron junto con un hombre de bigote delgado de traje y este a su vez abrazando a una mujer muy parecida a la joven de ojos melancolicos)

_Otosan...Okasan...(_ dejo escapar en susurros el angel)..._Porque?_

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**(Un trio se aproximaban a la puerta de su hogar cubierta de nieve de los cuales se incorporaban una adolecente , una mujer y un hombre ) ( al parecer una fria nevada los habia invadido)**_

_**-Otosan?..(señalo la srita Mouri hacia un auto que llevaba vario rato vigilandolos)**_

_**-Joder que quieren?...(Pregunto molesto el hombre que acompañaba)**_

_**-Cariño ( dijo amablemente la mujer que lo respaldaba )...no seas tan mal educado..**_

_**-Coño ...estos tios no vienen siguiendo desde hace buen rato Eiri...( grito el hombre de pelo negro)(al decir esto una pistola se asomo por una de las ventanas de aquel misterioso coche apuntando a la mujer de nombre Eiri)**_

_**-SHOTTO!.OKASAN! (grito la joven)**_

_**( Lo siguiente que se oyen son los gritos de Eiri cayendo lentamente al suelo , cubriendo la blanca nieve con tonos rojizos )**_

_----Cambio de ecena-------_

_**( Dos figuras cansadas caminaban desesperadamente en lo que parecia una sala de espera de un hospital)**_

_**(Finalmente una de las puertas de sala de urgencias se abrio liberando a un Doctor)**_

_**( El hombre de bigote delgado aun tembloroso corrio hacia donde se encontraba el hombre de traje blanco)**_

_**( La chica de pelo marron aun congelada de la preocupación aguardo al hombre que la habia compañado en su espera , sin duda el hombre era su padre)**_

_**( Entre cuchilleos el padre de la joven solto unos golpes al Doctor dejandolo imediatamente inconsiente en el piso)**_

_**( Varios enfermeros reaccionaron y trataron de deterner al hombre que al parecer estaba totalmente fuera de control , lloraba y gritaba al unisono desgarradoramente)**_

_**(La joven corrio a donde se encontraba su padre buscando respuesta para su reacción..Podia ser que...)**_

_**-Okasan...( las lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas )...( Gritando ) OKASANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!...(alparecer al llegar donde estaba su padre pudo ver que unos enfermeros cubrian el rostro de su madre en un sabana blanca)**_

_**Final de FLASH BACK**_

(La mente de la desafortunada chica no la dejaba descansar )

_-mmm...je Arigatou _( una falsa sonrisa se escapo de sus labios al ver que un joven le habia ayudado sujetando la puerta para que ella pasara , dandole un salida de aquellos departamentos)

( Mientras vagaban por las calles busco un medio de transporte al levantar la mano un taxi se aproximo a ella y esta no espero al subir en el)

_Buenos Dias , Señorita...A donde desea ir? _( pregunto el conductor del vehiculo amarillo)

_-Al cementerio de la avenida principal...por favor...( _dijo amablemente la srita del futuro incierto)

_-Wokata _( respondio el chofer poniendo poniendose en marcha)...( mirando por el espejo central una y otra trababa de reconocer a la chica callada)..._MMMM...eto...estoy seguro que a usted la he visto en otro lado..._

_- No lo creo Sr...( _Respondio)

_-mm...Ya ta...Usted es Ran Mouri ..hija de Kogoro Mouri!_ ( acentuo el chofer)

...( sus ojos se perdieron suvitamente_)...mmm ...no se de que me habla_ ( decidio responder)

_- SI AHORA LO RECUERDO!...Tu padre se convirtio en detective no?...Lamento lo que paso señorita...( _dijo cabizbajo el dueño del taxi)

_**FLASH BACK**_

**-_Otousan! Ya deja de beber!...mmm no lo puedo creer...y luego por que nadie te contrata , no entiendo de donde sacas dinero!( _Dijo Ran mientras recogia unas latas de licor que yacian en el suelo tiradas por su padre)**

**-_Baka!...Eres igual que tu madre siempre se quejaba...Todo es culpa de tio llamado Shinichi Kudou me quita todo el trabajo_...( Menciono Kogoro)**

**-_Extraño mucho a Okasan...( _susurro Ran)...**

**- _Ya pasaron 3 años de eso_...( Insinuo Kogoro_)...y aun...y aun...( _El dolor aun lo inundaban a si que decidio callar sus penas ocualtando sus labios bajo otra lata de licor)..._Prometi que cuidaria de ti Ran...frente a la tumba de tu madre..._**

**_Otousan..( _pronuncio Ran algo animada por el apoyo de su padre)...( sus ideas fueron interrumpiadas por un silbido al parecer era el anuncio que el te estaba listo).._AAAAAA Lo habia olvidado!_**

**( Al dejar la sala el telefono sono al instante )**

**( Desde la cocina)**

**_-Onegai! Contesta!_ ( Grito Ran)**

**_-Hai , hai...Moshi , moshi?( _Respondio sujetando el telefono Kogoro)...**

**( Al salir de la cocina Ran noto la ausencia de su padre)**

**_-eto?a donde fue?...( _Ran miro a la ventana para confirmar si su padre habia salido , y en efecto miro a su padre en la planta baja hablando con dos hombres vestidos de negro )..._como se le ocurria salir con este clima? ...( _penso la joven al ver la nubes oscuras unidas a a la noche que profetizaban una lluvia )..._Espera ...( _Al mirar la entrada pudo ver un paraguas y decidio entragarselo a su padre para que este no fuera atrapado por las gotas que calleron repentinamente)...**

**(Al terminar de bajar las escaleras el cuerpo de Kogoro cubria la entrada )**

**( Ran asustada tomo el cuerpo de su padre dejando caer el paraguas)**

**-_Dejalo...solo esta actuando..ni creas que podras librarte de nosotros Mouri-Kun_...(Dijo el hombre de cabellera rubia)**

**( El cuerpo de Mouri se retorcia mientras frotaba su pecho fuertemente)**

**( Los dos hombres de vestimenta negra rieron sadicamente ,abandonando el lugar sin remordimiento alguno huyendo en un auto de asi juego con sus ropas)**

**_-Otousan?... estas bien?...(_Pregunto Ran)**

**_-Mi pecho me ..duele...( _dijo forzosamente Kogoro)**

_----Cambio de ecena-------_

**_-OE!...Tomate las pastillas que te dio el doctor!..( _Ordeno la joven dandole un frasco a su padre que reposaba en un sillon)**

**_-Hai...oye Ran tengo hambre ya vamos a cenar?...( _Pregunto el padre destarudo)**

**_-Si ! en un rato mas...( _Sonrio la oji-azul)..._Que escondes_?...( miro a la espalda del hombre hambriento)...Escondias licor!...( Señalo Ran furiosa) Sabes que se te prohibio!...**

**-_Ya deja mocosa !...Solo era un provada!_ ( Bromeo el hombre descubierto)**

**_-Nada!_ (Ordeno la chica disgustada tomando la botella que ocultaba tirandola por el fregadero , al mismo tiempo que sonaba el telefono)**

**(Un silencio frio rodeo toda la habitación , Kogoro empalecio repentinamente cada tono que emitia el telefono era como si le diera una cuchillada en la espalda , sus piernas junto con tod su cuerpo temblaban )**

**_-Basta! (Grito Ran)...(_Tomando el telefono y arrancando de raiz la conexion asegurandose de sincenciarlo )..._Ya papá!...No te preocupes ,deja de temblar_ ( Dijo la joven Mouri abrazando al hombre temeroso)..**

**_-No RAN!..(_Insinuo Kogoro)..._TU no sabes de lo que son capaces..._**

**( Desde aquel incidentes varias llamadas eran amenazas hacia la familia , todas cobrando por deudas pendientes agregandole distintas ocasiones , donde Ran fue vigilada por hombres desconocidos )**

**_-Quisiera morir _( Comento Kogoro dejando ver sus ojos ligeramente enrojecidos)...**

(Una frenada repentina finalizo los recuerdos de la chica de pelo marron )

_-Ya llegamos ! _( Dijo alegremente el conductor del vehiculo)

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Hisumi: KONNICHIWA!JAJA otra vez Detective Reivil los sorprende con su rapidez para actulizar...XD ( bueno de hecho tenia bastante tiempo libre T.T)..Cambiando de tema: Como ven que Japon ya van en el capitulo 405, de hecho el 404 y 405 son muy interesantes por lo que he leido en los sumaries ,pero yo acabo de bajar el capitulo 402 que esta bastante kawaii / se trata de la pareja en el cuartel policiaco de los cuales no me acuerdo el nombre por que no salen mucho..pero son unas de las parejas mas clamadas en DC XD (prometo en el otro cap decir los nombres)..Y otra nueva que les traigo segun una fuente confiable de internet nuestro querido Gosho Aoyma se acaba de lanzar la soga al cuello (ejem casar) con ni mas ni menos la seiyuu de Conan 0.o ( como la ven)?...Creen que este proximo el final de DC?por que en efecto es un mito que la novena pelicula era el Final (T.T)

Ya se que estan desesperados por la salida de Shinichi pero creanme sera proxima pero pirmero quiero explicar bien como es que Ran trabaja para los hombres de negro ...

Para no harcelo de largas rapido agradecimientos a:

Michel 8 8 8 Gracias porel review y por leer este fic no te preocupes ya sabras lo que paso con Kogoro

Miyu Kudo ARIGATOU POR TU REVIEW Y CLARO QUE NO ME CANSO EL LEERLO , ENTRE MAS LARGO MEJOR (XD)( espero que hayas resivido mi mail)

Palito Pues tu sabes que te estimo mucho y ya lleve acabo tu sugerencia .

"El nacimiento de un angel parte 2"

**_Quisiera morir _( Comento Kogoro dejando ver sus ojos ligeramente enrojecidos)...**

(Una frenada repentina finalizo los recuerdos de la chica de pelo marron )

_-Ya llegamos ! _( Dijo alegremente el conductor del vehiculo)

_-mm...a...hai_ ( Respondio la chica de las memorias perdidas bajando torpemente del vehiculo )_Arigatou..( _Menciono aun pensativa cerrando tras de ella la puerta del coche, con poco entusiasmo tomo su billetera que yacia oculta en su abultada bolsa )

( El taxi abandono el lugar dejando a Ran en el solitario cementerio)

(Los ladrillos grisaseos junto con la puerta oscura , medio caida , no ayudaban mucho con los animos de la joven ) (Aunque al entrar el ambiente cambio ligeramente , ya que apesar de que estaba solo , las flores dejadas por conocidos de los difuntos adornaban el lugar , dandole un poco de colorido)( Pero ya pasaba mucho tiempo desde que Ran hubiera distinguido entre los los colores , para ella desde aquel pacto se volvio gris y frio)

( Sus pasos eran firmes pero a la vez largos y pesados , su jornada tuvo fin en la pequeña colina bajo de un arbol donde habian dos tumbas abandonadas)...

_-Konnichiwa ...Okasan , Otousan!...( _Dijo la chica)...( la luz dejaba claramente ver la tumbas )

( Aqui yace Eiri Mouri , aqui yace Kogoro Mouri **...hija se mi orgullo y mi fortaleza **, decian respectivamente)

( Sus manos empezaron a sacar de la entonces abultada bolsa dos ramos de flores decidiendo colorcarlas en lo jarrones que tenian el mismo color de la fria tumba)

**FLASHBACK**

**_(Ningun dia habia vuelto a ser normal desde aquel dia bajo la lluvia , el temor siempre atacaba en los pensamientos de Ran , pero ella era el unico pilar que tenia Kogoro , si ella se derrumba, entonces quien luchara, como decia en la lapida de su madre,"ella era su fortaleza")_**

_**( Mientras la oji-azul caminaba de regreso a su hogar , llamaron su atencion una ambulancia y una patrulla que iluminaban aquella noche , se dirijian a toda velocidad a rumbo muy conocido , quizas demasiado)**_

_**(Su palpitar se acelero instantaneamente , tenia un mal presentimiento )**_

**-No por favor no...( _Rezo Ran mientras seguia con su trayecto)...( Al ver la ambulancia enfrente de su residencia , su corazon se congelo )..._OTOSANNNNNNN!..(_Grito) ( Vio como sacaban en una camilla a su padre que carecia de color al parecer se habia desmayado)..(Corrio nuevamente hacia los paramedicos tratando de acercarce al cuerpo de Kogoro)..._Que paso?Otosan?**

**-No se preocupe , solo estan inconsiente , al parecer fue solo una fuga de gas , pero su corazón esta muy debil asi que tenemos que hacerle unos analisis...( _Dijo uno de los paramedicos)_**

**-Yo voy con ustedes _(sollozo la joven Mouri)..._**

**-Esta bien_ ( Contesto el joven de blanco)_**

_**( Al subir a la ambulancia pudo ver a dos hombres de ropas de color opacas abriendo la puerta de la casa Mouri)**_

_**( Viendo esto Ran decidio bajar de la ambulancia )**_

**-OE? Srita a donde va?(_ Pregunto el paramedico)_**

**-Deprisa lleven a mi padre al hospital estare ahi en un momento!**

_**(Obedeciendo las ordenes de la chica de pelo marrones la ambulancia abondono el lugar respaldados por la policia)**_

**-Que quieren?..(_Pregunto enfurecida la Mouri negandoles la entrada a su residencia)_**

**_-_VAYA...Si que tienes agallas...( _Dijo el hombre de pelos rubios)_**

**_-_Dejenos en paz! No les hemos hecho nada!_ ( Grito Ran)_**

**-Por eso huyen...por no hacer nada?...que no dicen que el que nada teme nada esconde?...O porque crees que Kogoro-Kun cancelo en sevicio telefonico, porque tienen tantas cerraduras y cambiarse de casa , no se les hace demasiado trabajo? **

_**( Señalo el hombre misterioso a las inumerables cadenas que se escondian en la parte trasera de la puerta)**_

**_-_Para que psicopatas como ustedes nos dejen en paz!...( _Contesto Ran , aunque las preguntas del sujeto se mantenia fijas en su mente...en realidad...Porque tenian que huir?)_**

**-Nosotros solo queremos lo que nos prometio el Sr Mouri...Srita Mouri...es mucho pedir...(_Dijo el hombre de gafas que acompañaba al rubio , mientras jugueteaba con una navaja)_**

**-Que se les ha prometido?( _Pregunto la joven oji-azul).._**

**-No te incumbe , negocios son negocios...( _Respondio sadicamente el hombre guero_)...y al parecer tendremos que arreglarlos al mal modo...**

_**( Al mal modo?...que queria decir con eso? penso Ran, pero sin dudas no queria averiguarlo una furia desperto en ella estaba harta de esconderse de sentir miedo , un puñetazo proveniente de la joven oji-azul derribo al hombre de gafas arrebatandole la navaja que ocupaban sus manos poniendose encima de su presa)**_

**-Niña estupida! _( Grito enfurecido el hombre noquiado , mientras su acompañante miraba el espectaculo)...(Tratando de sacar de sus ropas una pistola)_**

**-Yo no lo haria eso si fuera tu!..(_ Gruñio la joven mientras sujetaba firmemente su arma blanca en el cuello del sujeto)_**

**-No te atreverias..._ ( Aseguro el hombre acorralado)_**

**-Me pones a prueba a caso? ...( _Menciono Ran soltando una risa maliciosa , analizando ligeramente el cuello del prisionero )( Ran habia enloquecido de la furia)_**

**-JAJAJA...Como me haces reir chiquilla...( _Comento el hombre rubio quebrando por fin su silencio) ( Imitando a su camarada decidio sacar una pistola y apuntar las cienes de la chica Mouri).._Acaso queries morir?...**

**-Crees que me importa.?..( _Contesto la joven girando lentamente su cabeza dejando la pistola ocultar la pupila de color azul de nuestra protagonista_)...Y usted no le importa este hombre ? _... ( Pregunto la joven atacante)_**

**_-_Adios Jovencita...( _Insinuo el inviduo de cabellos rubios , quitandole el seguro a su arma)_**

_**( Todo esto paso en segundos)**_

_**( La joven sin mover su rostro tomo la pistola del hombre que aun permanecia en el suelo , clavando la navaja en uno de los bordes de el ropaje de acosado sujeto , dejando atratapado por unos segundos)**_

_**( La bala empezaba a salir del orificio , inmediantamente Ran se se movio unos ligeros milimetros bajandose de su presa esquivando la bala por casi nada , los cabellos de la marrones de la joven fueron los unicos afetados ya que solo quemaron su puntas ,al mismo tiempo que la bala salio de su orificio , la chica Mouri libero un disparo rozando el rostro del hombre guero) **_

**_-_GIN! (_ Grito el asombrado tipo de gafas rasgando su ropas para porder librarse de la navaja que lo apresaba)_**

**-Detente Vodka!_ ( Dijo el hombre que llamaba Gin)..._Eres algo especial...( _Anuncio Gin levantando su rostro dejando caer las gotas de sangre que resbalaban de su mejilla lesionada)..._**

**-Acaso quieres morir?..( _Pregunto la chica de ojos frios).._**

**_-_Crees que me importa.?..( _Contesto Gin pasando las yemas de sus dedos en la herida limpiandose la sangre que brotaba de esta para poder saborearlas)_**

**-Ya veo _...( Dijo Ran aun sorprendida por la respuesta de Gin apuntanle )_**

**-Pero olvidas algo mi doncella...que no estoy solo...( _Al terminar su oración el hombre de gafas solto una fuerte patada a las costillas de Ran provocando que esta perdiera el equlibrio y soltara el arma)_**

**-AHHHHHHH!_ ( Dejo escapar la oji-azul en un grito de dolor , al parecer sus costillas habian recibido un fuerte impacto)..._**

_**( El hombre de gafas sujeto el arma que le habia sido robada y apunto a la joven)**_

**-Vete al infierno..( _Dijo Vodka )_**

_**( Ran apesar de tener su costillas rotas trataba de ponerse de pie , provandole risa a Vodka)**_

**-Espera Vodka...( _Comento Gin , desviando la pistola de este)..._Dejala...creo que nos sera util...**

_**(Gin se inco en donde se encontraba el cuerpo adolorido de la Mori)**_

**_-_Srita Mouri , que le parece si hacemos un trato?_ ( Pregunto Gin)_**

**-Ni muerta ..( _Aseguro la joven ,dandole un escupitajo a hombre de pelo rubio)..._**

**-Piensalo , tu quieres algo y nosotros tambien , quieres que dejemos a tu padre en paz , nosotros queremos lo que se nos promete...( _Dijo tranquliamente Gin , sin poner atencion a escupitajo que resbalaba por su mejilla al lado de su herida)..._**

**-Mentira!.Mi padre no les prometeria nada a ustedes!...(_Grito desesperadamente Ran)_**

_**( Vodka solo miraba a su acompañante sigilosamente)**_

**_-_Que acaso no te has preguntado de donde sacaba tu padre dinero para pagar sus deudas? _, ( En ese momento Ran pudo recorda un platica que tuvo con tu padre , " _**ver cap 2**_") , _acaso piensa que el dinero nace de los arboles ,despues de todo mantener a una joven y un a casa no es nada facil y menos cuando no tienes trabajo , y que me dices de las medicinas? no son gratuitas...o si?**

**-Yo...( _Susurro Ran)..(Era cierto los cambios de casa , las medicinas , los recibos , de donde sacaba dinero Kogoro?)..._**

**-Piensalo...( _Sujirio Gin ayudando a levantar a Ran que se encontraba en shock)_**

_----Cambio de ecena-------_

_**( La sala de urgencia era un lugar muy conocido por Ran )**_

_**( Las manos de la oji-azul suejtaban fuertemente a su padre )**_

**_-_Otosan, como estas?...( _Pregunto la jovende las costilla rotas , aunque las preguntas de Gin aun rezumbaban por su mente)_**

**-Ran?..Hija...( _Dijo Kogoro aun adormilado por los sueros)..(Kogoro trababa de levantarse pero su cuerpo no tenia tanta fortaleza , sus manos habian empeorado tembalban mas de lo acostrumbrado)_**

**_-_Shotto,,descansa papá!_ ( Sujeto el cuerpo de su padre y ayudo a rescostarlo nuevamente)_**

**-Ran!..Lo siento...todo es mi culpa..( _Menciono Kogoro con voz temblorosa).._yo les debo a esos hombres..yo_...(Ran no podia creerlo su mismo padre estaba cofesandolo).._Ran ...( _Su palabras fueron interrumpidas con un grito de dolor)..._AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**_-_OTOSAN/QUE PASA?...(_Miro que su padre sujetaba su pecho al parecer era otro infarto)..._AYUDA ENFERMERA!...( _Una enfermera aparecio inmediatamente pidiendo ayudas a los paramedicos y estos a sus vez llevando a Kogoro al quirofano)_**

**-RAN!_ ( Seguia gritando Kogoro humedeciendo sus rostro con sus mismas lagrimas).._Perdoname...RAN! ..**

**_-_Tranquilo Otosan todo esta bien!_ ( Dijo la joven corriendo junto con los paramendicos , hasta que una enfermera la detuvo negandole en paso al quirofano)_**

**-Lo siento srita , pero tendra que esperar...( _Comento la enfermera)_**

_**(Minutos despues un hombre de blanco dejo el quirofano buscando a una Srita Mouri)**_

**-Soy yo!...( _Contesto Ran).._como esta mi padre?**

**_-_Srita no le puede mentir esta muy grave su una posibilidad es que fuera transferido al hospital de Yukino ...pero como usted sabe ...es un hospital de precios muy elevados , sin contar los medicamentos ._..(Dijo el medico seriamente)_**

**_-_Pero , pero , el seguro que no lo cubre...( _Dijo Ran temblorosa)..._**

**_-_Cubre hasta cierto limite , pero a decir verdad , se les fue todo en la hospitalizacion de la Sr. Mouri y en su operacion , practicamente no tienen nada_..( Dijo cabizbajo el hombre ropaje blanco)_**

**_-_la casa! la podemos hipotecar...! _( Menciono Ran ilusamente)_**

**_-_No seria suficiente!...lo mejor seria dormirlo...( _Finalizo el hombre de blanco)_**

_**( DORMIRLO? DORMILO ?COMO SI FUERA UN PERRO?...NOOOOO NOOOO ,las lagrimas brotaban de las mejillas de Ran , NO PUEDO ACETARLO...NOOOOOO DIOS NOOOOOOOOOO EL ERA LO UNICO QUE ME QUEDABA)...( En ese momento recordo la propuesta de Gin)**_

**-Gin _..( Susurro la oji-azul)...( Pero ya era demasiado tarde , ya habia rechazado la propuesta)..._**

**_-_Disculpe yo me encargare de pagar los gastos de Sr Kogoro...( _Interrumpio una voz)_**

_**(Ran pudo reconocerlo , esa voz tetrica era de Gin)**_

**_-_Yo lo pagare , soy fiel amigo de los Mouris, transfieranlo lo antes posibles y no escatimen en gastos.._..(Dijo Gin seriamente)_**

**_-_Es cierto , eso srita?..(_Pregunto el medico)_**

**-SI ES CIERTO!...( _No dudo en contestar la joven Mouri ,su pacto ya estaba sellado)_**

**-Entonces dare la orden! _( Comento el medico dejando la sala de espera para mandar las nuevas indicaciones)_**

_**( De nuevo Ran estaba sola con Gin)**_

**-Bien hecho !...( _Dijo orgulloso Gin , acercandose al rostro de Ran dandole un beso a unos cuantos milimetros de los labios de Ran).._**Mi angel negro...

_**(Sonrio Ran finjidamente )**_

_**(Varios meses pasaron , Kogoro si habia salido con exito de la operación , y paso momentos tranquilos ya que para el los hombres de negro habian desaparecido magicamente , Ran disolvia las pastillas en la bebidas de su padre para que este no supiera que las compraba , y al iugal que le dinero ella solo lo depositaba en la billetera de su padre .La suerte de Kogoro habia cambiado , es mas , hasta trabajo le llegaron a dar en la policia , el mismo trabajo que acabo con su vida , en un robo al banco un ladron tomo un rehen y Kogoro al forzejear con el ladron , para desarmarlo , solto un disparo apuntando directamente a su corazon dejandolo muerto al instante) **_

_**( El entierro fue solitario , ya que no tenia muchos conocidos , pues se habian mudado varias veces antes de que Ran se uniera con los hombres de negro , Al finalizar el entierro junto a la ataud de su padre Ran paso su mano en el pecho de Kogoro , soltando una ligera sonrisa , la misma fria sonrisa que dejaba escapar cada dia , sin duda estaba en shock , tomo un pistola que escondia en su bolso y apunto a su cien , dando a la luz su rostro rasgado , llevaba noches sin dormir y rasgaba su rostro en señal de desahogo )**_

**-Otosan, no te preocupes no estaras solo _( Susurro Ran)..._**

**_-_Angel , que haces?_ (Interrumpio Gin)...(Abranzando a Ran)_**

**- Gin?..( _Penso aun sujetando la pistola)..._Por favor dejame morir_...( Suplico la joven )_**

**-Aun nos debes...y recuerda ... _aun no te dare el privilegio de morir,y recuerda que si mueres no estaras sola...( Contesto el corpulento hombre guero)_**

( La ultima palabra hizo eco en su cabeza despertandola de su trance , y este mismo fue apoyado por una musica , mejor dicho una tonada )

(Ran nuevamente busco entre su bolsa su celular , al encontrarlo lo puso a la par con su oido y decidio contestar)

Moshi moshi,Tio Agasa?( Contesto la joven de pelo marron)..NO...no creo que pueda ir a vivir contigo , no te preocupes estoy bien..

Creo que es hora que hagas una visita a nuestro querido Agasa...( Se incorporo la voz de Gin , que caminaba hacia donde estaba el angel)...

Tio Agasa ...( Dijo Ran , ya no le soprendia ser perseguida por Gin , ese hombre leia los pensamientos de su presa , no habia lugar seguro donde Ran pudiera esconderse ,ademas no podia huir ya que tenia alguien mas que proteger)..._Cambie de opinion...(_Contesto Ran a su tio impaciente)

_**Continuara...**_

_**N/A 0O WOW POR FIN LO ACABE ...La verdad este fic era mucho mas largo pero corte varias ecenas ya que se me hacia espatonsamente largo , si de por si esta largo este U.U , ademas ya me dio lastima la pobre Ran , pero no se preocupen espero que sea mi ultimo capitulo largo ya que no quiero impancientarlos...y para aquello que me preguntaba por Shinichi mantengase al pendiente en el siguiente Cap..**_

_**"Un joven arrogante"/" Una joven arrogante" ( veran el porque del doble titulo en el siguiente cap)**_

_**ONEGAII REVIEWS , SI NO , NO PUEDO ADELANTAR...T.T ..y adermas prometo no mas Flashback(por ahora . U) , se que son un poco enfadoso pero era necesarios para explicarles la historia xD **_


	4. Chapter 4

KONNICHIWA MINA SAN!

Como están todos! si mucho tiempo, lo se les debo mi mas sincera disculpa, por varias complicaciones no pude actualizar lo cual me dio mucho coraje ya que me enfada que me dejen con la duda (Así que los comprendo)…En fin ya van para el capitulo 425 en Japón, así que mas espera para nosotros, la verdad si se calculo unos cuantos año mas a D.C. ya que ya se hizo promoción de su siguiente película el próximo año que saldría mas o menos en Abril…

Ranm 92 : ARIGATOU POR EL REVIEW ESPERO QUE SIGA CON TU APOYO

MIYU KUDO:Imoutosan 0 ¡! SABES QUE SE TE APRECIA ERES LA MEJOR!

Palito: Gracias por tu review en el otro fic ..si lo se somos psicopatas pero sexys XD

Riku Hyuuga: Gracias por tu review espero que te guste este capitulo tambien!

SAKURA FEATHER: MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!

Kudo Raine: Gracias por todos los ánimos mandados te mando un fuerte abrazo!

Aiuchi:Y mi querida Auichi, por desgracia te equivocaste cuando Gin decía que Ran no morirá sola no se refería a nuestro Shinichi si no a alguien mas. Por cierto gracias por el recordatorio de que la pareja de oro de la policía era Takago y Sato! Te mando un beso!

Michel 888: Me animo mucho tener tu apoyo te considero una gran amiga! T.T GRACIAS!

_**"Un joven arrogante"/" Una joven arrogante"**_

-(Dentro_ de un aeropuerto inundado por multitudes, en uno de los pilares recargado que se encontraba un joven de ojos color zafiro bostezando)_

-Pero nadie me tiene aquí, yo solo me metí en esto, pero que demonios, quien toma un avión a las cinco de la mañana en DOMINGO?-(_Se formulo todas esas preguntas en su mente. Era cierto el joven Kudo no tenia ninguna necesidad de estar ahí, pero después de todo era un favor para Agasa. Shinichi se encontraba bastante desvelado por lo casos que había resuelto la noche anterior dejándole **solo una mísera hora** para dormir antes que fuera despertado por la llamada de su amigo pidiéndole que lo acompañara al aeropuerto_)

-Muchas gracias Shinichi! _(Interrumpió una voz a los pensamientos de Kudo)_

-De nada doc… (_Dijo el joven, tratando de esconder su cansancio)_

-Contigo tendré mas oportunidad de encontrar a mi bella sobrina entre tanta gente!te encantara es todo un "ángel_**"…** (Menciono el hombre regordete que respondía al nombre de Agasa_) se que se volverán muy buenos amigos!

-Seria un placer conocer a alguien igual de ocurrente que usted (_Señalo el oji-azul, sabiendo que era casi imposible_) Y a que horas llega el vuelo? _(Pregunto finalmente)_

-O pues veras… (_Dijo entre murmullos mientras buscaba un papel donde había apuntado el horario del vuelo, pero no fue necesario ya que un fuerte rujido lejano dio a entender que el muy esperado vuelo estaba aterrizando_)…Parece que ahora mismo, bueno Shin haremos esto yo iré por el lado izquierdo tu por el derecho (_Dijo Agasa mientras se ponía en marcha hacia su búsqueda)_Y nos veremos en este mismo pilar adiós! (_Grito mientras se perdió entre el ejercito de gente que pasaba de un lado a otro)_

-OE OEEEEEEEEEEEE SHOTTO AGASA! (_Grito el joven, pero ya era tarde, su amigo ya había sido absorbido por la multitud, así que no le quedaba mas que iniciar la búsqueda también. Una voz anunciando la llegada del avión de la sobrina de Agasa le dio a entender que tenía que apresurarse. Entonces reflexiono…_) AAAAAAA Espera nunca me dijo como era ella?Ni siquiera se el nombre! (_No tenia idea de cómo iba encontrar a la sobrina de Agasa así, fue algo muy estupido al no pedir información sobre la visita, pero la desvelada le había pegado demasiado duro)_…Vamos, piensa, algo te habrá dicho (_Susurro mientras tenia un batalla mortal con todos las personas que corrían para encontrarse con sus seres queridos)_

_**Flashback**_

_**(Adentro de un carro color amarillo opaco, se ven a un joven adormilado y un hombre regordete de bigote y nariz amplia teniendo una conversación)**_

_**-Se que te encantara es todo un amor! (Dijo bastante alegre el bigoton)**_

**_-A si…zzzzzzzz (Respondió Shinichi al mismo tiempo que su cabeza cansada golpeaba con su ventanilla)_**

**_-Si...hermosa… (Dijo en suspiros)...Varios dicen que es mi viva imagen, tiene un acento raro, es algo tímida jejjee, jovencitas… tu sabes, a si… que despistado soy ni su nombre te dicho su nombre es………… (Unos ronquidos finalizaron con la conversación)_**

_**-zzzzzzzzz **_

_**Final de F.B.**_

_(Y eso fue todo lo que pudo recordar antes de quedar dormido, maldecía su desvelada.Bien al menos tenia algo de información, no muy útil, pero algo.)_

-Veamos, digo que era viva imagen suya… _(Analizo el oji-azul, al mismo tiempo que creaba una imagen femenina de Agasa, de hecho simplemente se imagino Agasa con vestido.Todo eso le dio un escalofrió, sus ojos habían tenido una visión tenebrosa xx_) AAAAAA MIERDA AHORA NO ME PODRE BORRAR ESA IMAGEN DE MI CABEZA (_Pensó, pero en eso sintió un leve golpe en su hombro y al voltear, aquella visión que pensó que era inolvidable desapareció)_

-Lo siento (_Dijo una joven de pelos marrones, mientras voltea hacia Shinichi, haciendo que una vez mas sus pupilas se unieran. Las pupilas azules de ambos se conjugaban bastante bien, por alguna razón se hipnotizaban una a la otra)_

(_La joven oji-azul camino nuevamente hacia la multitud, en eso reacciono Shinichi)_

-Hey ESPE…_(No pudo finalizar su frase ya que nuevamente había trozado con una cosa, bastante grande ya que lo dejo adolorido, levanto su vista y la "cosa" con la que había tropezado era ni mas ni menos la viva imagen de su amigo Agasa. Era regordeta, nariz amplia, los ojos, los anteojos, todo era idéntico con la excepción que esta vez no tenia bigote y al parecer no era calva, bueno eso no era muy seguro porque traía un sombrero rosado que conjugaba con su vestimenta XD)_

-Sin duda es ella_… (Dedujo Shinichi)…_Hola soy Shinichi Kudo soy amigo de Agasa, Bienvenida ¡! (_Sonrió)_

-…A…gasa? (_Susurro la versión femenina de Agasa_)

(_Sin pensarlo dos veces Shinichi tomo a la joven de la mano para que se reencontrara con su "tio".)_

N/A Cuando ponga eso significa traducción

-Qui est vous?Quien eres tu? (_Dijo asustada la chica secuestrada_)

-Francés?...a cierto, Agasa me dijo que tenia un acento raro, pero no que hablara otro idioma _(Pensó el chico confundido, a pesar de ser bilingüe y sus cualidades como detective, el francés no era su fuerte)_

/MIENTRAS TANTO A UNOS CUANTOS METROS DE AHÍ, EN EL LUGAR DEL ENCUENTRO/

-RANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!(_Grito con felicidad el hombre corpulento, abrazando la joven de pelo largo y marrón)_

-OJISAANNN!(_Dijo alegremente la muy esperada Ran correspondiendo el abrazo. Aunque sonreía calidamente, sus ojos eran iguales de fríos)_

-Pero como has crecido…si ya eres toda una señorita _(Dijo el tío dejando de sofocar a su sobrina)_

Tu sigues siendo el mismo (_Agrego Ran dándole un beso en la mejilla, por mas que ella quisiera, quería sentirse segura y feliz por unos instantes. Pero no era posible, después de todo estaba por una misión, y tenia que proteger a su tío al mismo tiempo, pero era mejor cuidarlo de cerca que de lejos….Pero al menos tenia un consuelo y ese era…..)_

_(Kudo al fin había encontrado el pilar y aun tenia prisionera a la "chica Agasa", pero había perdido aquella joven de ojos azules, sentía una gran curiosidad por ella, y ambos oji-azules dijeron al mismo tiempo)_

-**Parece que ya no te volveré a ver mas** (_Dijeron Ran y Shinichi al unísono)_

-TUUUUUUUUUUU! (_Dijeron simultáneamente)_

Que no puede ser! ( _Pensó Ran, al parecer ni ese consuelo tenia , se destino era seguirse tropezando con el joven de pelo castaño)_

Se conocen? ( _Pregunto Agasa recargando su mano sobre el hombro de la oji-azul en forma de orgullo)_

-No… es que… (_Respondió Shinichi)_

-Bueno te la presento, ella es mi sobrina RAN MOURI! (_Dijo orgullosamente Agasa)_

-Ran Mouri, mucho gusto _(Menciono Ran, inclinando su cabeza en señal de respeto)_

-Mucho gusto… (_Inclino la cabeza el joven Shinichi imitando_)… (_En esto reacciono el chico " detective")_ OE! ELLA ES TU SOBRINA? (00) entonces….

-Hey Shinichi, quien es tu nueva "amiguita"? (_Señalo Agasa a su alterego femenino)…_Se me figura a alguien…(N/A NAH DEBERAS XD)

-Pensé, dijiste que era tu viva imagen! (_Dijo Shinichi marcando las obvias similitudes)_

-Claro es mi viva imagen interiormente!Tenemos el mismo corazón de oro...verdad hija!(_Contesto alegremente Agasa, al mismo tiempo que le regalaba un nuevo abrazo a su sobrina_)

-Entonces… (_Murmuró el joven confundido, mientras dirigida una mirada a la chica secuestrada_)...LO SIENTO MUCHO!I'M SORRY, GOME NE!...o como me entiendas te confundí!(_Le dijo a la "chica Agasa)_

_(La cara del alterego de Agasa estaba mirando al suelo, cabizbaja. En eso Shinichi busco los ojos de la joven y vio que, estaba sonrojada?...Cabe recordar que Shinichi nunca le soltó la mano a la joven desde que la encontró, así que su mano aun la sujetaba. Al darse cuenta de ello, la salto y le ofreció otra disculpa)_

_-_Perdón, no era mi intención… (_Se disculpo nuevamente, cuando de repente dos enormes brazos ya se habían enroscado en su cuello. La sexy chica rosada soltó un fuerte abrazo ha Shinichi, juntado sus mejillas con las de el.)_

_-_Étreignez-moi, mon amour!ABRAZAME, AMOR MIO (Grito la joven regordeta mientras sujetaba fuertemente a nuestro protagonista)

-OE OE ESPERA!(Susurro Shinishi, ya que el abrazo le robo bastante aire)

-Vaya, vaya con que ya con novia Shinichi yyyyyyyy extranjera, picaron_ (Dijo Agasa tratando de ocultar su carcajada, mientras Ran solo los ignoraba "vaya detective")_

_-_Yo ni siquiera la conozco... (Dijo el oji-azul entrecortado mientras trataba de liberarse de su atacante)

-Vous pervetissez, laissez mon fille! Tu pervertido, aléjate de mi hija (_Grito una mujer que se incorporo al encuentro. La mujer era igual que la joven Agasa, solo que unas cuantas arrugas daban a notar que era mayor que esta)_

-Mais maman, je l'aime et il m'aime aussi! Pero mama, yo lo amo y el me ama a mí! (_Aseguro la chica, mientras acercaba su rostro al rostro de nuestro sofocado oji-azul. Sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros de los de el)…_

-NO ESPERA, AGASA! (_Grito Shinichi en símbolo de auxilio, pero Agasa ya se encontraba en el suelo muriendo de risa. En eso, un fuerte golpe en su cabeza dado por la que parecía ser la madre de la joven Agasa, le dio la libertad. )_

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, my honey! Je ne vous laisserai pas avec ce perverti! No te preocupes cariño, no te dejare con este pervertido! (Menciono la mujer mayor que jalaba a la corpulenta joven sin su consentimiento)

-Attente moi!MY LOVE! Esperame, amor mio! (_Grito la chica arrastrada mientras se guiñaba unos ojos a Shinichi)_

(Un_ silencio se apodero donde se encontraban ahora Agasa, Ran y Shinichi, pero fue interrumpida por las carcajadas de Agasa que era mucho mas fuerte que las anteriores)_

-HAHAHHAHHAHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_ (Reía Agasa, sosteniendo su estomago para que este no le explotara_)…Shin, quita esa cara, parece que por fin encontraste a alguien…o tal vez ya te pervirtió XD (_Reía nuevamente)_

_(Los ojos de Shinichi regalaron una mirada de muérete a su vecino consentido)_

(_Ran solo escondía su mirada, no reía, solo estaba parada ahí. Después de varios minutos paro la risa de Agasa y Shinichi pudo recuperar el oxigeno de sus pulmones que habían sido robados por el abrazo de su acosadora)_

-Bueno, ya tenemos que irnos, o si no será mas difícil salir de aquí!(Sugirió Agasa, mientras recogía una de las maletas de Ran)

-Yo puedo tío, no se moleste…/(Contesto Ran, al mismo tiempo que sujetaba la maleta.)

-En ese caso, yo te ayudare con esta! _(Dijo Shinichi, mirando una maleta negra metálica. Al momento que la maleta se despejo del suelo parecía que pesaba una tonelada, ni lo dos brazos juntos de Shinichi pudieron con ella, solo podía separla a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo)…Pero que trae esta mujer ROCAS... (Pensó)_

_-_No esta bien yo lo haré es muy pesada _(Dijo Ran, para nada iba dejar que su enemigo levantara su maleta. Además ahí era donde guardaba parte de sus "materiales de trabajo". Acerco su mano a la maleta y la levanto como si nada, cuando era cargarla por ella parecía como si estuviera cargando una pluma)_

-No insisto _( Renegó el oji-azul. Su orgullo había sido golpeado, sin dudas la chica no era normal, pero no quiso pensar en ello, solo le arrebato la maleta y de nuevo la levanto a escasos centímetros del suelo, cargaría esa maleta aunque se quebrara la espalda)_

_-_Gracias... (_Sonrió, falsamente Ran. Haría que el chico sufriera un poco)_

_(Finalmente llegaron a sus respectivas casas. Shinichi cargo con la maleta todo el transcurso hasta el que seria el cuarto de Ran, aunque su espalda emitía ligeros quejidos. El día paso rápido y Ran solo le regalabas sonrías al oji-azul aunque interiormente le tenia un odio enorme, el tenia la culpa de todo…POR EL! su papa sufrió varias veces por falta de empleo. Tenia que actuar enfrente del chico detective, si era tan bueno como se decía, tenía dos opciones _

_1) Llevarse bien con el, para no causar sospechas _

_2 )Alejarse de el, que era bastante difícil ya que eran vecinos. Además Agasa le hizo prometer a Shinichi que pasaría por Ran en la mañana para que se inscribiera en la prepa Teitan junto con el._

_(Al día siguiente)_

_(Se miraba a Ran fuera de la residencia Kudo, tocando el timbre una y otra vez. Faltaban escasos minutos para entrar a la escuela y el chico que prometió encaminarla aun no se levantaba.)_

_-VAYA TIPO! (Pensó furiosa Ran, pero exteriormente seguía con una sonrisa.En eso se dio cuenta que la reja estaba abierta así que se dio la libertad para entrar, llego a la puerta principal y al igual que la reja, estaba abierta si que de nuevo entro.)_

_N/A TODOS SABEMOS QUE HA RAN NO SE LE DA MUCHO ESO DE TOCAR PUERTAS, ELLA SOLO ABRE._

_(Ya había contemplado lo bello de la mansión Kudo por afuera, pero adentro era otro mundo. Había antigüedades en todas partes todo era delicadamente acomodado. Una puerta mas llamo su atención, y al entrar en ella vio una habitación que podía competir con una biblioteca, miles y millones de libros ocupaban estantes lujosos a su alrededor. Mientras observaba el lugar tropezó con una mesa de mármol que tenia varios folders semi-abiertos. Entre ellos se dejaba ver el encabezado de un periódico que decía "EL ANGEL NEGRO, BURLO LA SEGURIDAD DE HONG KONG", y otros mas que decían "EL ANGEL NEGRO APARECE EN INGLATERRA"…"EL ANGEL NEGRO SE BURLA DEL GOBIERNO"...Todos y cada uno de sus misiones están grabadas en esos folders, desde periódicos hasta documentos que describían las técnicas usadas por ella. Un escalofrió paso por su cuerpo, definitivamente tenia que cuidarse de Kudo, ya que era bien estudiada por el. Acomodo los archivos y dejo aquella habitación. Decidió salir de la mansión, por alguna razón estar cerca de Kudo le daba pavor.Asi que abrió una puerta mas y…………)_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!(Un grito se oyó por toda la cuadra)_

_(Ran habia entrado al cuarto de Shinichi el cual se encontraba semidesnudo, al parecer se había dado una ducha rápida al darse cuenta que se le había hecho tarde. Así que al salir del baño cojio una toalla chica que solo cubría una parte "especial" de su cuerpo)_

_(Una chica de pelos marrones salio disparada fuera de la mansión, la cual a su vez era perseguida por el oji-azul que rápidamente se vistió /como pudo/ tratando de alcanzarla)_

-ESPERAAAAAAAA (_Grito el chico terminándose de acomodar el saco de la escuela)_

-ALEJATE! PSICOPATA! (_Contesto Ran, hecho a la basura el plan de acercarse al joven. Verlo en paños menores fue el colmo, la irrito bastante así que solo corría lo mas aprisa posible)._

_(Ambos chicos corrieron. Uno tratando de perder al otro y otro tratando del alcanzarlo. Finalmente llegaron a Teitan, y Shinichi perdió de vista a la oji-azul entre los demás estudiantes que también corrían apresurados, al parecer acababa de sonar la campanada final)_

_(Después de buscar a la chica con la mirada, decidió irse a su salón, mas tarde trataría de hablar con ella. Al subir al segundo piso del instituto entro a primer salón de lado izquierdo al finalizar las escaleras sigilosamente.)_

-OE KUDO! ENTRA EL MAESTRO NO HA LLEGADO AUN!_ (Advirtió una voz proveniente de un joven de tez morena y ojos esmeraldas)_

_(Otros alumnos más saludaron a joven de pelo castaño, y este lo regresaba el saludo con la mirada)_

_-_HATTORI! (_Saludo Shinichi mientras se acomodaba rápidamente en su asiento que se encontraba cerca de su compañero.)_

_-_Que cara te traes Kudo, parece que hubieras visto un fantasma… (_Dijo Hattori mientras se acercaba a su amigo)_

_(Shinichi se acerco al oído de su amigo y le susurro lo que había pasado desde lo del aeropuerto hasta lo de la mansión. Las carcajadas de Hattori no se hicieron esperar, fueron tan fuertes que varios voltearon para buscar la causa de su_ _risa)_

-CALLA! (Susurro Shinichi, mientras tapaba la boca de su amigo)

-Lo siento… (Sonrió el moreno, mientras daba las ultimas carcajadas)…Con razón traes esa cara…

-Pero no fue mi culpa, ella entro como si nada a mi casa, además trate de explicarle _(Dijo el oji-azul) (EXPLICARLE, QUE TENIA QUE EXPLICARLE ERA SU CASA, pensó_)...Pero se hecho a correr, huyendo de mi y diciéndome que era un pervertido! VAYA TIPA!

-Bueno eso es entendible, pero digamos que ya no eres tan inocente XD _(Agrego Hattori con unas carcajadas mas)…_Pero si tu no eres así, de descuidado…

-Lo se, pero ayer me hablaron para resolver otros casos y me tuvieron hasta altas horas de la madrugada, así que olvide cerrar las puertas! PERO AAAAA DE TODAS FORMAS NO TENIA QUE PONERSE ASI!

-Ya mejor olvídalo (Dijo _el chico de ojos verdes para consolar al oji-azul)…_Al menos, llegaste temprano!

-Cierto…Mierda! Ahora tendré que buscalar en el receso! Le prometí a Agasa que la ayudaría a inscribirse en la escuela…Que pesadilla! (_Se consoló a si mismo)_

_(De repente dos chicas entran al salón apuradas buscando sus respectivos asientos)_

-Ya viene el Profesor Nanimo !_ (Advirtió una de las jóvenes de pelo oscuro agarrado en una coleta, de ojos verdes profundos similares a los de Hattori)_

-Vamos todos! (_Apresuro la otra joven de pelo rubio oscuro y corto, sus ojos eran azules claros)_

-Ojahyo Kudo-kun, Hattori-kun! (_Dijo la rubia mientras tomaba su asiento cerca de atrás de Hattori)_

-HOLA KUDO-KUN _(Saludo amorosamente la oji-verde, ocupando su lugar enfrente de Shinichi, pero a la vez a lado de Hattori_)…Buenos días Heiji (_Dijo indiferente al moreno)_

-Buenos días (_Respondió Kudo a ambas)_

-Hola Susuki-san _(Sonrió a la rubia, para después dirigir su mirada a su otra compañera)_ Baro! Esta enojada otra vez Kazuha…?..(Pregunto el chico moreno a la chica de coleta)

_(La chica no respondió solo dio una miraba fría al chico llamado Heiji)_

-Bah! Mujeres (_Suspiro finalmente Hattori.)_

_(Shinchi solo se divertía al ver a su amigo que intentaba entender a la joven de coleta, pero la mayoría del tiempo era pleito tras pleito. Por suerte el oji-azul no pasaba por ello, la verdad no tenia tiempo de fijarse en alguien. Su cabeza ya estaba bastante ocupada como para cargarse algo más. En eso entro el profesor de la clase, inmediatamente todos los alumnos se pusieron de pie bajando su cabeza como señal de respeto y tomando de nuevo sus asientos.)_

-Buenos días clase...disculpen la demora, pero el director me llamo para darme una buena noticia… (_Anuncio el maestro alegremente)_

_(Los murmullos empezaron)_

-Como decía, de ahora en adelante una nueva alumna se incorporará en nuestro grupo...pase por favor srita.Mouri… (_Ordeno el profesor amistosamente)…_Por favor sean buenos con ella…

_(Shinichi no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, la chica entro rápidamente poniéndose de frente a todo salón. El uniforme azul marino le quedaba bastante bien y justo a su figura, su cabello caía delicadamente en sus hombros y mas allá, sus ojos se miraban mas profundo que antes, toda esta descripción paso por la cabeza de el oji-azul que no lo había notado antes por el susto, no se dio tiempo de observarle, pero al parecer no era el único el notar la belleza de esta ya que varios hombre susurraban sobre ello)_

-O no es ella (_Finalmente pudo decir Shinichi)_

-Ella?...ELLA! Dices que esa era tu pesadilla!Jajaja yo quisiera tener una de esas pesadillas entonces! _(Divulgo Hattori, cuando de repente un librazo azoto a su cara mandado por Kazuha).._QUE TE PASA?

-NADA BAKA! (_Grito la obvia chica enojada)_

-NADAAAAAA ESO LLAMAS NADA?( _Pregunto el joven Heiji)_

(_La discusión llamo la atención de Ran echando un vistazo hacia aquella dirección, cuando finalmente sus ojos hicieron contacto nuevamente con los de Shinichi)_

-TU DE NUEVO! _(Grito nuevamente Ran, señalando a Shinichi)_

_(Ahora en el salón dominaban los gritos y murmullos, así que el profesor tuvo que azotar varios libros para dominar a su clase de nuevo. Cuando el silencio se volvió a recuperar, le pidió a la joven Mouri que tomara asiento atrás de Shinichi /Para colmo/…La chica quería negarse pero no quería armar mas escándalo, no entendía porque el destino era tan cruel. Al llegar a su asiento el oji-azul la siguió con la mirada pero al ver que no era correspondido decidió ya no esforzarse. El profesor pidió voluntarios para que encaminaran a la nueva por la escuela, y aunque varias manos masculinas se levantaron fueron ignoradas y se decidió que Sonoko seria su guía junto con Kazuha. Sonoko acepto encantada, aunque no era el mismo caso con Kazuha)_

-AAAAA, ahora tendré que aguantarla en el salón, diciéndome que soy un pervertido...que tipa tan arrogante! (Pensó Shinichi)

-AAAAAAAAA, y para colmo esto! bien decía mi madre que todos los detectives era unos raritos! Pero este se pasa de arrogante de seguro se creo lo máximo! ( Pensó al mismo tiempo que Shinichi la oji-azul)

Continuara…

PUES AQUÍ ESTA EL FAMOSO ENCUENTRO ENTRE RAN Y SHINICHI! WI WIIIIIIII ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO! . ESTE CAPITULO CONTESTARA ALGUNOS QUE ME PREGUNTABA SI LO QUE LA PERSONA QUE QUERIA PROTEGER RAN ERA SHINICHI..PUES DE HECHO NO, ERA AGASA. PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN VENDRAN TIEMPOS MEJORES, CREO QUE ESTE ES EL CAPITULO MENOS MELODRAMTICO QUE HE ESCRITO ASI QUE YA PUDE DEJAR DE ACOSAR A LA POBRE RAN…T.T SE LOS JURO NO LA ODIO / ES QUE ME ACUSAN POR SER MALA CON ELLA EN MIS FICS/…PERO BUENO EN FIN YA TENGO EL FINAL PLANTEADO LA HISTORIA TOMARA ENTRE 10 O 14 CAPITULOS DEPENDERA DE LOS REVIEWS JEJEJ..ADEMAS QUERIA PREGUNTARLES SI DECIABAN QUE KAITOU SE INCORPORARA EN LA HISTORIA..QUE PIENSAN?..BUENO LOS DEJO HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO **POR FAVOR REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola nuevamente! Y espero que hayan pasado una feliz navidad y ano Nuevo!

Estoy tratando de actualizar lo mas pronto posible, ya que quiero subir otros fics de D.C. y para los fans de Ran no se preocupen no habra maltrado…ejem, bueno no mucho XD. Como siempre les quiero dar las buenas nuevas de esta serie, pues como ya habran sabido existira una decima película y por lo que se hasta ahora se llamara "REQUIEM OF THE DECTETIVES" y por lo que mis fuentes de información, réquiem se refiere a una sonata que profetiza muerte…OO …Impactante..no, bueno en fin en esta película saldran todos y cada uno de los personajes sobresalientes de D.C (Shin, Ran,Heiji, Kazuha,Megure, Kogoro, Eiri, Black Org, **Kaitou,** Kuroba, etc)…Con el simple hecho que ya salga Kaitou lloro de emocion (LO ADORO ES MI FAVORITO "I'M KAITOU'S GIRL" XD)…

Momento de dar gracias

Miyu Kudo: XD aun no me acostumbro a decirte por el otro nick..pero en fin GRACIASSS ! Chibi oneechan deberas te hizo reir tanto el cap 4jejeje (Abrazo)

Palito:Psico#2 Shhhhhhh …guardas un gran secreto eh?Y pon tu fic!

Kudo Raine: AAAAAA yo amo tus fics y para mi es un honor que leas los mios Gracias!

Ranm92: Sigue con la historia por favor se te aprecia los reviews (Los adoro..So happy)

Michel 8 8 8: T.T ERES PURA BONDAD GRACIAS POR TU APOYO! Y cualquier sugerencia sera muyyyy agradecida que bueno que te este gusta la historia, te manfo un abrazo!

Sakura Feathers: Gracias tu review me emociono mucho / me alegra que pienses eso de mi .

Hikari: GRACIAS! Disculpa por maltratar a Ran es parte del oficio, ejem y de Palito tbm XD

Mars Mistress: deberas te gusto/// gracias, desde hace tiempo tenia la idea de poner en aprietos a Ran pero no me animaba a escribir, por que no se XD temor yo digo…pero muchas gracias y sigue leyendo este fic ONEGAI ONEGAI! Y tambien este capitulo esta dedicado a ti ¡!

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS Y POR FAVOR SI PUEDE DARME COMENTARIOS EN MI OTRO FIC LES AGRADECERIA!

**_Capitulo 5 Mi inocencia robada/Un beso inoportuno (1 parte)_**

(Las horas entre clases fueron largas y pesadas, lo único que hacia que los demás alumnos no murieran de aburrimiento eran los constantes pleitos entre Kazuha y Heiji. Sin embargo, los gritos de esta pareja competían con los del salón de lado. Cada día se oía, a los lejos, que regañaban a Kuroba Kaito, el chico a pesar de ser uno de los de primer grado era bastante popular. Varias veces se cancelo la escuela por causa de uno de los trucos de Kuroba, ya era que incendiaba una mesa por hacerla desaparecer o que liberara un montón de palomas de bajo de su manga. La escuela parecía mas bien un circo, con la presencia de este estudiante, pero como cada cosa "el tenia domador"…o domadora y esa era Aoko. Al contrario de Kuroba, Aoko era la chica tranquila, buenas calificaciones, etc. Si alguien conocía a Kuroba era ella, cada paso de el, sus ojos azul marino podían captar cada movimiento del chico, y este solo le obedecía cada orden. Para alivio de los maestros una campanada se presento, dando entender que era hora de la siguiente clase, y en este caso seria educación física para el salón de Kudo.)

(Después de que cada alumno hiciera su respectivo cambio de ropa, se formaron para entrar al enorme gimnasio muy bien equipado. Pues así el maestro tomo lista y decidió sentar a sus alumnos en forma de círculo. Kazuha y Sonoko parecían estar muy conectadas a la chica Mouri. El receso pasado pareció unirlas bastantes, como si se conocieran de por vida, en especial Sonoko. Mientras el dúo dorado de Kudo y Hattori permanecían juntos.)

-Bien, en primer lugar quiero felicitar al joven Hattori por su participación en la competencia de Kendo…Muy impresionante! (dijo en forma de orgullo el maestro corpulento de ojos oscuros)

-Gracias, entrenador! (Dijo alagado Hattori, mientras se echaba una mirada de superioridad a Kazuha, y esta solo le sacaba la lengua)

-Este ciclo escolar ha sido muy bien para nuestra área deportiva! También le debemos mucho a la srita. Tohyama en Aikido y al joven Kudo en fútbol, pero el club de Karate no ha tenido la misma suerte. Les suplico que aquellos que se sientan atraídos por este deporte se unan a este club, ya que su falta de miembros pude descalificarlos de las nacionales... (Anuncia el profesor en un tono serio)

(En eso una mano en el aire interrumpió el anuncio)

-Si srita. Suzuki? (Pregunto el entrenador, dirigiendo su mirada a Sonoko)

-Entrenador! Ran fue capitana de Karate en su escuela anterior! (Menciono la chica de pelo corto, mientras se levantaba y a su vez obligaba a levantar a la oji-azul que solo la miraba confundida.)

-ESO ES EXCELENTE! srita. Mouri, cierto? …le gustaría unirse?..(Cuestiono el hombre corpulento visiblemente animado.)

-Este...yo...no...Es que... (Dijo entre murmullos Ran)

-SI SI! (Contesto Kazuha levantándose con un brinco, abrazando un brazo de la Mouri)...ES MAS LE HARA UNA DEMOSTRACION!

-Una demostración?...TAN SERIA QUE SE VE (Los murmullos empezaron nuevamente)…

-BUENA IDEA TOYAMA! (Dijo el profesor)…Veamos…con quien te puedes enfrentar…Que dices tu…emmm…. (Pensó en Hattori, pero este ya se veía cansado por sus arduos entrenamientos vespertinos…axial que movió su dedo índice hasta llegar a Kudo)…SI KUDO SERA KUDO!

-OE? YO? pero PORQUE? NO yo se nada de artes marciales! (Se defendió el oji-azul)

-Tal vez no, pero tienes una idea de ello, además tienes muy buenos reflejos...vamos Kudo te daré puntos extras!

-SI KUDO ANIMATE ¡! (Apoyo el ojo-verde)

-NO QUIERO!...(Respondió Shinichi)

-Acaso me tiene miedo, srito. Kudo?... (Se oyó una voz seria, proveniente de la chica de pelo marrón y ojos azules)

-Miedo de ti? Acaso es chiste (Dijo en tono de burla, mientras se levantaba para hablar frente a frente con Ran)

-No le veo el chiste... (Comento entre sonrisas la chica)

-Como quieras! (Contesto finalmente el oji-azul, acercándose al lugar donde se daban los encuentros de Karate. Esa mujer lo sacaba de sus casillas, el era bastante maduro la mayoría del tiempo, pero por alguna razón hablar con ella, lo hacia perder la razón, actuaba como cualquier niño)…Listo (Se preparo)

-Bien…( Dijo la oji-azul)

-VAMOS RAN-CHAN!(Gritaron al unísono Kazuha y Sonoko)

( Ran tomo su respectiva posición dándole un nuevo silencio al gimnasio, cuando de repente dio un grito ahogado y corrió hacia donde se encontraba Kudo. Dio una patada con la pierna izquierda la cual fue esquivada sin dificultad por el oji-azul. Despues decido usar la derecha y fue igual, las esquivaba una tras otra, hasta que finalmente

La chica Mouri le dio una mirada de furia que distrajo al joven detective. En escasos segundos resbalo una de sus piernas entre las piernas de Kudo, haciendo que este cayera y al levantarse fue agarrado por la joven karateka, quien cargo todo su peso con los dos brazos sujetando una de las mano de Shinichi para tirarlo de espaldas nuevamente en el desolado piso acojinado.)

(Los gritos empezaron, la mayoría diciendo lo asombrado que estaban que la chica nueva le ganara a Kudo, para ellos Shinichi era un semi-dios de todo hacia y todo podía, pero no esta vez...y fue derrotado por aquellas pupilas azules que lo hipnotizaban. El maestro agradeció la participación de Shinichi, pero el oji-azul al quererse levantar siento que el tobillo le ardía, al parecer se lo había torcido por la barrida de la Mouri. El profesor lo ayudo a ponerse en pie junto con Heiji, ambos querían llevarlo a la enfermería, pero este se rehusó…Odiaba ser estorbo, así que lo pidió permiso al entrenador y se fue poco a poco hacia la enfermería. Llegando allá, toco la puerta de la enfermera pero no había respuesta, tal vez era su receso, en fin solo se sentó a esperar. En ese instante la puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver un uniforme escolar femenino, era Ran, al entrar cerro la puerta y se sentó a lado del chico.)

-Se puede saber que haces aquí?... (Pregunto el chico, sin dirigirle la mirada)

-El entrenador me obligo a venir (Contesto la chica)

-Ja…(Rio el oji-azul)

-De que ríes?... (Cuestiono Mouri)

-De ti… (Dijo finalmente, regalándole una mirada profunda)

(La chica recibió aquella mirada, algo calida…algo…no sabia que era…pero esa mirada no era nueva para ella, no, alguien mas ya le había regalado una sonrisa calida con ojos iguales- azules profundos. La imagen de su madre sonriendo apareció en su cabeza, pero se difamo en un parpadear, haciéndola estremecerse)

-Quería ver que tan mal estaba tu tobillo... (Dijo entre susurros la joven)

-Bien, te puedes retirar… (Murmuro)

(Ran se levanto de un solo brinco, y jalo la pierna de Kudo hacia ella, observando su tobillo. Claro que hace que por poco se cayera Shinichi, pero pareció no importarte.)

-Solo esta hinchado, con un poco de hielo, o un trapo frió servirá… (Aconsejo, mientras se dirigía al fregadero y lavaba al parecer un pañuelo que saco entre sus ropas. Después lo exprimió y se dirigió de nuevo con Kudo jalándolo hacia ella pero esta vez en una forma dulce y delicada.)

-Que haces? (Pregunto Shinichi)

-Solo trato de que ayudar a tu tobillo. (Contesto, mientras enredo su pañuelo en el tobillo de Shinichi, el cual se sentía mucho mejor de hecho…ya no sentía nada…Ran soltó su pierna con suavidad y el chico la bajo de la misma manera. El oji-azul se paro sin ningún problema, sentía un ligero cosquilleo pero ya no era un ardor, miro una vez mas a la joven y vio que estaba sonriendo…)

-En un rato mas estará como si nada! (Aseguro Ran, mientras le daba la espalda al chico para salir de la enfermería)

-Mouri! (Grito Shinichi, mientras esta regresaba su mirada a el con esa misma sonrisa)…Por que sonríes tan hipócritamente?…das lastima…. (Dijo en joven a la par que rebasaba a la oji-azul, aunque sus ultimas palabras parecían susurros, para ella fueron puñales que la atravesaban, solo sonrió de vuelta y volvió a la clase, la cual agradecía que fuera la ultima)

(La última campana finalmente sonó, dándoles libertad a los alumnos. Los estudiantes de la clase de Shinichi tomaron distintos rumbos después de cambiarse. Ran por supuesto que no espero a Shinichi, de hecho ni siquiera quería oírlo mencionar.)

(Ran ya se había despedido de sus nuevas "conocidas", y ahora vagaba por las calles para emprender su viaje de regreso a su nuevo hogar. Si… eran solo "conocidas", la palabra amistad para la oji-azul era solo un mito, no existía, solo era una definición mas creada para hacer sentir a la humanidad protegida de su gran miedo "la soledad", pero ella no le temía a ello, ya lo había superado. La joven que respondía al nombre de Sonoko varias veces le ofreció a la oji-azul su compañía, pero ella se lo negaba siempre con la misma sonrisa…ESA SONRISA! QUE…QUE ODIABA…mientras pensaba en esto miro su reflejo en uno de los ventanales de una tienda de electrónica. Si esa sonría que tantos admiraban, bueno casi todos…con exepcion del chico Kudo, todos habían caído en aquella sonría retorcida, hasta su propio tío, pero **_NO KUDO ERA DIFERENTE_**, **razón mas para aborrecerlo**. Mientras el decía que le daba lastima su falsa sonrisa, a Ran le daba un profundo asco. Meneo su cabeza para recuperarse del trastorno y sigo su crudo camino, hasta que un ligero roce de un hombro chocando con el suyo la hizo recuperar la cordura)

-Perdón no me di cuenta... (Se disculpo sin detenerse)

-No es nada...ANGEL… (Respondió una voz suave, al parecer femenina)

(Ninguna de las dos regreso la mirada, ambas siguieron su camino. Ese tropiezo era la señal)

-De vuelta en la escuela tiempo mas tarde-

(Después de un arduo entrenamiento Shinichi se cambio rápidamente, tomando todas sus pertenencias. Amaba el fútbol, no tanto como el misterio, pero si le tenía un gran aprecio. Pequeños grunidos de su estomago le indicaban que ya era tiempo de regresar a su casa para buscar algo de alimento, así que por mandato del estomago decidió tomar un atajo)

-Vaya si que estuvo pesado el entrenamiento… (Susurro Kudo, el sol ya se empezaba ocultar, al parecer si había entrenado más de la cuenta. Una vibración en uno del sus bolsillos detuvo su ruta, percatándose que era su celular.)Moshi, moshi?..(Contesto)...Inspector Megure que ocurre…QUE? SI VOY PARA ALLA!

(El cielo nocturno ya dominaba las calles. Una fría brisa paso sobre el individuo de ropaje oscuro, que a su vez vigilaba –desde un edificio no muy lejano- una mansión por medio de unos binoculares. La mansión parecía mas bien un castillo, según la información que tenia el ángel, era casa del gobernador…Un excelente lugar para esconder esos documentos "tan importantes".El lugar estaba muy decorado y acada rato se abrían sus enormes portales color cobre brillante para recibir nuevas limosinas, al parecer tendría una celebración. )

-Tiene trabajo amigo?(Interrumpió una voz suave).

(La figura oscura se levanto y miro tras sus gafas, de igual color, al dueño de la voz. De la oscuridad unos ropajes blancos brillantes se dieron a conocer, el sujeto también tenia un sombrero de copa blanca que ocultaba la mayor parte de sus ojos, al parecer lo único que no combinaba era su corbata roja y de bajo su camiseta azul marino)

-... (El personaje de ropas oscuras no hizo causo alguno a la pregunta hecha por el otro sujeto, se volvió a concentrar en los binoculares)

-No sabes quien soy?... (Pregunto el individuo de blanco)

-Por supuesto que lo se… (Respondió, sin desviar su mirada de los binoculares)…Usted es Kaito Kid, ladrón numero uno en todo Japón, y también a sus alrededores…Se cada crimen que a cometido...Sr. 1412...

Continuara!

Aquí esta como prometi Kaito Kid (y la verdad estoy muy contenta ya que es mi personaje favorito jejej), espero que le haya gusta y ONEGAI REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! WOOWWW Tengo 34 reviews no lo puedo creer , de verdad pense que yo no iba pasar de los 10 , estoy tan contenta!...Me da mas animos de subir el otro fic que les he contado! Pero muchisimas gracias !...Y pues nuevas …noticias no tengo, no mas que el tema de la película 10 sera interpretado por B'Z, a mi me gusta mucho este grupo y el nuevo opening es muy bueno…en fin ahora….

Agradecimientos!

Hikari: Me alegra que te haya gustado, y ja este capitulo resolvera tus dudas! Por favor sigue con la historia//

Michel 888: Claro que Ran es una mata Shinichi en potencia, fue su razon para vivir XD jajja, todo tenemos una mini ran en nuestro interior que busca aun Shin para patear y abrazar T.T yo quiero uno,y espero que te guste este cap…P.D. Siempre cuando leo lo del bizcocho en tus firmas me da hambre XD se me antoja…

Ran Kun 76: WIIIIIII UNA NUEVA VICTIMA ejem…lectora! Muchas gracias! Deberas aprecio tus reviews

Palito:O my dear Psyco # 2 , pues el capitulo que te conte lo pospuse un poco, pero no te preocupes saldra, y me alegra que haya encontrado a otra hermana con razon nos parecemos psicopatamente hablando XD..en fin me gusto lo del Aren..siiii (Reivil babea)

Mars Mistress: No tienes idea de cómo me gustan tu reviews, deberas me hacen sentir segura de lo que escribo, y pues ya lei tu historia y tambien como lectora te exigo una actualizacion!...jajaj te mando un abrazo!

Pauline Grey: MUAJJAJA otra nueva victima! Ups! Jajaj no pues gracias!y aquí esta el capitulo 6 ¡! Y no te preocupes el 7 ya esta casi listo solo esperare los reviews para publicarlo..y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR FAVOR SIGUE LEYENDOME /

Miyu-Kudo: Imioutosan! YA QUIERO VER TU FIC! ESTOY ANSIOSA!y no no me siguas mi ejemplo de dejar en intriga es malo malo (ejem…de hecho no quiero que me dejes en dudas …ups escribi eso XD)…te mando un abrazoo!

_**Capitulo 5 Mi inocencia robada/Un beso inoportuno**_

_**(El cielo nocturno ya dominaba las calles. Una fría brisa paso sobre el individuo de ropaje oscuro, que a su vez vigilaba –desde un edificio no muy lejano- una mansión por medio de unos binoculares. La mansión parecía mas bien un castillo, según la información que tenia el ángel, era casa del gobernador…Un excelente lugar para esconder esos documentos "tan importantes".El lugar estaba muy decorado y acada rato se abrían sus enormes portales color cobre brillante para recibir nuevas limosinas, al parecer tendría una celebración. )**_

_**-Tiene trabajo amigo?(Interrumpió una voz suave).**_

_**(La figura oscura se levanto y miro tras sus gafas, de igual color, al dueño de la voz. De la oscuridad unos ropajes blancos brillantes se dieron a conocer, el sujeto también tenia un sombrero de copa blanca que ocultaba la mayor parte de sus ojos, al parecer lo único que no combinaba era su corbata roja y de bajo su camiseta azul marino)**_

_**-... (El personaje de ropas oscuras no hizo causo alguno a la pregunta hecha por el otro sujeto, se volvió a concentrar en los binoculares)**_

_**-No sabes quien soy?... (Pregunto el individuo de blanco)**_

_**-Por supuesto que lo se… (Respondió, sin desviar su mirada de los binoculares)…Usted es Kaito Kid, ladrón numero uno en todo Japón, y también a sus alrededores…Se cada crimen que a cometido...Sr. 1412...**_

-Ya veo, así que he sido estudiado… (_Dijo el nombrado Kaito, en tono de halago)…_Entonces sabe que estoy de su parte?

-Lo siento, yo trabajo solo… (_Contesto)_

-Robara en la casa del gobernador, en plena fiesta?... _(Pregunto una vez más Kid)_

-Si… (_Respondió fríamente)_

-Creo que estoy delante de un profesional, ya que, creo que sabe que es mejor actuar cuando hay ruido….somos muy parecidos…no?(_Aseguro el mago ladrón)_

-Al contrario…yo prefiero hacerlo en silencio, señor, sin embargo las circunstancias aceleraron mis planes_… (Menciono finalmente, mientras guardaba sus binoculares y dirijo su mirada en su acompañante en la azotea_)…Además a usted le gusta el espectáculo…

-Ángel negro...si no me equivoco_... (Interrumpió Kaito tomando unos pasos para acercarse al ángel)_

-Le pido que no se meta en mi camino… (_Dijo el sujeto de ropaje negro mientras caminaba hasta rebasar a Kaito.)_

-Claro, mientras usted no se meta en el mió. (_Agrego Kaito al mismo tiempo que el misterioso ladrón abandonaba el lugar)…_Bueno a trabajar... (_Susurro cuando un ligero rayo de luz de luna lo ilumino y cambio mágicamente su ropaje al de un oficial de policía)._

_(Afuera de la mansión, el ángel se ocultaba entre los arbustos, había más oficiales de los que pensaba, hasta el mismo inspector Megure esta ahí. Era obvio que tenia memorizado la mayoría de los nombre de sus enemigos junto con sus habilidades, y sabia que no seria fácil llevar a cabo su misión, pero tenia que actuar reacuerdo a las ordenes. Sin mas que pensar decidió ir a la parte de atrás de la mansión, según la información de Vodka, los oficiales que se encontraban vigilado la parte oeste de la mansión iban a cambiar turno, lo cual le daría tres segundo para trepar el gran muro)_

-OFICIAL TAKAGI! (_Grito, un oficial regordete)_

-Si? Oficial… (_Dijo el de tez morena)_

-La oficial Sato lo busca, además ya es cambio de turnos (_Informo)_

-O...Cierto gracias (_Agradeció Takagi, dejando atrás aquel lugar junto con otros oficiales)_

(_Mientras se el oficial Takagi se iba junto con los otros, el ángel disparo una serie de hilo delgado transparente que se encajo en uno de los muros, después lo jalo con su mano y inmediatamente salio volando al borde del muro. Quiero rescordales que esto fue en tan solo tres segundos, aparte en el transcurso que salía volando por el impulso del aquel hilo, nuestro ladrón apretó un botón que tenia en una parte de su cinturón. Al hacer esto, unos cuantos chips redondos transparentes se fugaron a una velocidad increíble. Finalmente el individuo oscuro bajo del borde en un solo brinco para volverse ocultar entre los arbustos, los chips trasparentes volaron diferentes direcciones y al oír un ligero bip, el ángel negro corrió hacia una de las bodegas de aquella mansión, claro que tuvo mucho cuidado de evitar la luces de la mansión y de los helicópteros.)_

-Bueno eso fue fácil… (_Susurro, mientras recuperaba el aliento, apretó una vez mas el botón de su cinturón y los chips trasparentes regresaron a su dueño_)…Listo, tendré que usarlo dentro de la mansión…

**(FLASHBACK DOS ANOS ATRAS)**

**-Gin, que es esto? (Pregunto la chica de pelos marrones)**

**-Son Pautas srita.Mouri (Dijo tranquilamente el hombre de pelo rubio)**

**-Pautas?**

**-Si (Afirmo el rubio, mientras sostenía lo que parecía chips trasparentes)…son uno de los inventos de nuestra organización, pon atención, las pautas son chips que tienen la habilidad de adherirse a cualquier cámara y hacer que esta pare de grabar hasta que uno lo decida...**

**-En pocas palabras, puedo entrar a donde sea y con esta cosas no me grabaran, la cámara se congelara?**

**-Exacto… (Contesto Gin, mientras tomaba un cigarro entre su boca y exhalaba el humo)…regresaran con el dueño, siempre y cuando este lo decida solo es cuestión de apretar el botón que esta en tu cinturón a mano izquierda...**

**-Entendido…**

**(Fin del F.B)**

_(Nuestro ángel saco un ligero plano, donde mostraba cada rincón de la mansión y lo deposito entre sus ropas nuevamente. Después levanto uno de los jarrones viejos que se encontraban el la bodega, al hacer esto una extraña maquina de códigos emergió del piso, el ladrón apretó su garganta y el sonido de una voz firme y rasposa salio de esta.)_

-JOSEPHINE… (_Menciono la extraña voz, la maquina se ilumino un par de veces y de la nada se abrió un pasadizo, donde se atrevió aventurase, sin antes activar de nuevos las pautas)_

_(Dentro de la mansión)_

_(Un grupo de oficiales vigilaban a la gente dentro la mansión, se podría decir que había más de 80 oficiales tan solo dentro, mientras afuera había como unos 200, en fin iba ser una noche dura. El suspiro de uno de los oficiales se dio a conocer)_

-Pasa algo Oficial Takano_?...(Pregunto un oficial corpulento de ojos cafés)_

-No oficial Kyshoshi! solo cansancio_..(Aseguro, el oficial de ojos oscuro y pelo alborotado)_

-Esta bien... (_Dijo el oficial Kyshoshi)_

_(La música de la fina orquesta había parado inesperadamente, y una de las luces apunto al gobernador acompañando su recorrido hacia donde estaba la orquesta. Al llegar ahí uno de los músicos le presto un micrófono, pero este no emitió sonido alguno, golpeo con el pulgar una y otra vez el aparato pero nada…después decido aumentar el tono de su voz y las bocinas estremecieron el lugar_)…

-Queridos compañeros (_Dijo el gobernante, el micrófono al fin había servido)..._QUIERO DECIRLES...QUE...thasodhassasadkfj(_Un ligero sonido de rasposo salio de micrófono)_…DECIRLES QUE...afjjhakfha _(El sonido siguió...aumentando)..._QUE PASA CON ESTA COSA...hoahsdhsadi… _(Dijo furioso el apoderado del micrófono mientras separaba sus labios de este)_…LADIES AND GENTLEMEN…ajshdjksahfhf, IT'S SHOWTIME! ( Al oír esto la gente se empezó a confundir y los oficiales se pusieron alertas…(_De nuevo el micrófono se hizo aparerse)…_LADIES AND GENTLEMES IT'S SHOWWWTIMEEEEEEE! (_Las últimas palabras resonaron por todo el lugar rompiendo cada vidrio o ventana, los invitados se tiraron al piso para evitar cualquier herida por los cristales, además que estaban cubriendo sus oídos de aquel fuerte sonido)_

ES KAITO KIDDDDDD_!(Se oyó una voz a lo lejos)_

_(En ese momento la gente entro en pánico, queriendo salir del lugar lo más pronto posible, pero los oficiales le lo impedían, después de largo rato se desconectaron las bocinas, pero el pánico aun estaba presente)_

-TAKANO VIGILA LA ZONA SUR!(_Grito un oficial_)..TAKANO?(_Cuestiono)_

-Lo siento, el oficial Takano se tiene que retirar _(Susurro una voz a lo lejos oculta en uno de los pasillos)_

_(Mientras tanto, el joven del ropaje oscuro se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, ya había pasado por la parte mas peligrosa de la misión, solo era cuestión de tomar su objetivo y salir. Quien iba decir que aquel pasadillo oculto en la bodega era una ruta mas para llegar al cuarto del gobernador. Cada esquina era decorada con detalles dorados y finos cuadros, todo y cada unos de Napoleón, al parecer tenia una ligera obsesión con este personaje.Eso lo hizo pensar varias hipótesis, podría ser una trampa o simplemente el dueño de la mansión subestimaba la habilidad de su oscuro visitante. Movió cada libro, cada estatua, jarra, todo, y Vodka no le había dado más información. Ahora ella esta sola, tenia que usar su mente critica. Analizo las paredes, todas parecían normales, las pautas no durarían por mucho tiempo. De repente un ligero solidó llamo su atención, un ligero y suave sonido que lo tranquilizaba. Al parecer era como una cascada, asomo su cabeza afuera de aquel cuarto elegante y vio una fuente enorme, parecía que disparaba mil hilos de cristalinos que eran rodeados por una enorme franja de cristal, el cual era perfectamente iluminado por la luz de la luna, tanto eléctrica de la mansión. Entonces fue cuando se percato de **aquel detalle**, pero la fuente estaba en medio del barullo, había cientos de policías alrededor de ella. Al parecer no tenía otra opción más que actuar y hacer publica su aparición. )_

-No necesitare las pautas… _(Finalizo el ángel, aplastando nuevamente el botón del cinturón.)(Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y se lanzo desde la habitación del dueño hasta aquella fuente, ya para esto había llamado la atención de varias miradas policíacas. Su cuerpo golpeo bruscamente en los cristales, pero este se levanto sin rasguño alguno. Sin embargo un frió en su sien de lado izquierdo hizo que se congelara.)_

-Esta detenido, Ángel Negro!_ (Aseguro un oficial de ojos oscuros y pelo alborotado mientras sujetaba bruscamente el arma en la sien del Ángel, miles de pistolas mas se cargaron y marcaron a su nuevo blanco.)…_Levante las manos donde las pueda ver! (_Grito el oficial, y el polizonte obedeció.)_

-Algún ultimo deseo?..(_Pregunto el acosador oficial.)…_

-Creo haberte dicho que trabajo solo… (_Susurro el ángel)_

_(Un silencio se apodero del oficial, mientras levanto su pistola al aire confundiendo al resto del cuerpo policiaco. Un carta se fugo del arma del agente misterioso al mismo tiempo que millones de palomas salían por todas partes de su cuerpo haciendo que los otros policías retrocedieran. Las palomas regresaron con el ahora mago, después de darle un gran espacio que lo separaba de los oficiales. En un tono de desesperación los oficiales tomaron sus armas nuevamente y dispararon hacia su nuevos objetivos, sin embargo todas las balas era rechazadas, al parecer chocaban con una especie de pared…un campo de fuerza invisible…?)_

-Como me reconoció? _(Pregunto el oficial con dones mágicos)_

-Tu pistola era mucho mas fría que las de un oficial normal, así que sospeche… _(Respondió)_

-Sospecha, pero eso es arriesgado! (_Menciono el oficial de ojos oscuros, a la vez que sujetaba un trozo de su uniforme)_…Creo que tenemos la misma meta!... (_Al finalizar la oración rasgo aquel uniforme volviendo a su resplandeciente vestimenta blanca)_

-Como supo que llegara aquí, y en este momento?..(_Cuestiono el ángel)_

_(Kaito se acerco al ángel hasta tomarlo de la oreja, la acaricio suavemente y de esta callo una especia de moneda, la sostuvo entre sus dedos y se la mostró a su compañero)_

-El viejo truco de la moneda en la oreja…o mejor localizador en la oreja...nunca falla… _(Presumió Kid)_

-Ja..(_Rió fríamente el de ropas opacas)…_Pero hay que darle la bienvenida a nuestro otro amigo…_ (Sugirió)_

_(Kid un poco confundido volteo para ver que un joven de pelo marrón sujetaba su arma tras la espalda del Ángel.)_

-Bienvenido, Sr. Detective no encontramos otra vez ¡! _(Dijo en tono alegre el ladrón oscuro, al mismo tiempo que se despojaba de la mascara oscura que cubría solo su boca)_

-Al parecer si, pero yo pensé que mi cita era con Kid, creo que era especial dos por uno.

(_Menciono Kudo)_

-No es una especial muy buena, nosotros somos dos_…(Dijo Kaito apuntando a la cabeza de el detective de ojos marinos).._y tu..solo uno…

-Gracias por la lección de matemáticas Kid_..(Dijo entre sonrisas_) pero estos anos enfrentándome parece que no has aprendido nada (_Agrego levantando lentamente su cabeza mientras chasqueaba sus dedos)…_Recuerda no puedes usar trucos que no te pertenecen…

-No me pertenecen…(_Susurro, Kudo había encontrado fácilmente los dispositivos de seguridad del propietario, y unos de ellos era la pared invisible, que tan solo chasqueando los dedos aparecerian para proteger posible atentados con el gobernador)_…DEMONIOS! (_Grito mientras trataba de darse a la fuga, pero ya era demasiado tarde los policías ya lo había rodeado y sujetado)_

-Kaito Kid, tiene derecho a permanecer en silencio, cualquier cosa dicha se usara en su contra _(Decía Megure mientras esposaba a mago ladrón)_

(_Shinichi aun amenazaba al ángel con su pistola, alejándolo de la fuente)_

-Te dije Kid, yo trabajo solo (_Susurro, Kudo puso cara de confusión. De repente la fuente tomo un color verde fosforescente y sus fuentes se fueron explotando una por una)_

_(Los oficiales entraron en pánico, unos cuantos reaccionaron y gritaron que sacaran a todos los invitados. El joven detective tomo por la muñeca al Ángel tratando de huir, pero un repentino golpe en su espalda provoco que se derrumbara, un rugido proveniente de la fuente hizo que todo el piso se destrozara, poco a poco los oficiales caían al agujero provocado por la explosión. Mientras Shinichi y el ángel caían al vació, el oscuro ladrón trato de huir pero el chico oji-azul aun lo tenia bruscamente sujetado por la muñeca. El ángel trato de golpearlo con su mano libre , mas Kudo capturo el golpe junto con la otra muñeca, ahora era su presa. En eso el cazador termino con su larga caída golpeando un frió suelo de metal, al parecer era un sótano oculto, su boca solo libero un gemido de dolor, el cual fue repentinamente callado. El ángel había esquivado la caída usando de colchón a Kudo, sin embargo cuando el cuerpo del detective reboto en el piso hizo que este chocara con la frente del apresado, y al final esto provoco que la cabeza del Ángel cayera a la par de la de Kudo, haciendo que rozaran sus labios)_

_(Los labios de Kudo y el Ángel estaban ligeradamente sellados uno con el otro. Shinichi podía acabar con esta ecena rápidamente, pero su cuerpo no respondia, el dolor era intenso, además si lo liberaba significaría dos cosas que regresarían los gemidos de dolor y que lo dejaría escapar. **ESO NUNCA, PREFERIA ESTA AHÍ APRISIONADO A DEJARLO IR**. El ángel se encontraba en la misma situación no podía huir ya que era sujetada aun por Kudo, sus muñecas le empezaban arder. Los cuerpos adoloridos de los demás oficiales decoraban el sótano, al parecer ninguno había muerto solo estaban lesionados. En ese instante una figura blanca se acerco a los dos cuerpos unidos por sus labios.)_

-Mmmm…no quisiera interrumpir, pero (_Menciono sarcastimante Kid enseñándole un puno a Shinichi)_…Tengo prisa…(_Tomo un poco de aire apriendo su puno y soplando de este un tipo de polvo blanco. Este polvo hizo que el oji-azul liberara a el Ángel llevando sus manos a sus ojos inmediatamente dando gritos de dolor)_…Me hace el honor? (_Pregunto Kid, mientras el ladrón oscuro se levantaba)_

-…..(_Este nuevamente lo ignoro y solo dirigió una mirada al Kudo, estiro sus manos liberando de su espalda una alas negras brillantes, las movió lentamente flotando poco a poco. Aprovechando esto Kaito se sujeto de uno de los pies del alado y los dos se alejaron de los escombros. )_

_(Reporteros inundaban la mansión pidiéndole entrevista a cualquiera que saliera de aquellas puertas, a lo lejos un oficial de pelo negro alborotado moreteado y con unas cuantas heridas salias de la mansión sujetando fuertemente de las esposas a un ladrón de ropa opaca. Los policías que se encontraban ilesos afuera de la residencia se acercaron al policía con el cautivo)_

-TAKANO! QUE PASO?(_Pregunto el oficial de nombre Takagi)_

-Ayude …a los otros oficiales…Megure..Esta gravemente herido..(_Contesto entre cortado)_

-BIEN! NECESITAMOS AYUDA! (_Ordeno Takagi mientras cientos de policías corrían al rescate)_

_(El oficial herido empuja bruscamente al personaje oscuro hasta perderse de la vista de cualquier compañero o reportero. Minutos mas tardes se encontraban en un edificio abandonado/ SI Y QUE APAREZCO EDIFICIOS ABANDONADOS "I GOT THE POWER XD"...)_

-Creo que ya me puedes soltar… (_Dijo el ladrón oscuro_)

-Eso lo decidiré yo…y dime cuando pusiste las bombas? (_Menciono burlonamente, al mismo tiempo que liberaba al esposado)…_

(_Ambos se dieron la espalda cada uno ya dirigiéndose a su rumbo, en eso algo brillante cae en los pies de Kid)_

-Es lo que buscabas no…el collar de Josephine?(_Pregunto fríamente el encapuchado_)

-Si! Pero como lo conseguiste y donde lo encontraste?... (_Pregunto tratando de ocultar su asombro, sin dejar de darle la espalda al Ángel)_

-Ja…un mago no revela sus trucos…. (_Dijo entre risas el Ángel)_

-….. _(Kid solo tomo la piedra y siguió su rumbo quitándose el disfraz, dejando ver a un joven de alrededor de 15 o 16 anos de pelo enmarañado y ojos azules marinos)_

_(Al igual caminando por su rumbo unos pesados ropajes negros cayeron surgiendo de esto la figura de una joven que acomodo rápidamente su vestimenta en su mochila, saliendo de un edificio abandonado)_

CONTINUARA…

POR FAVOR REVIEWS! Y DIGANME QUIEREN SABER COMO LE HIZO EL ANGEL PARA LAS BOMBAS? O CUANDO ENCONTRO EL COLLAR Y PARA QUE LO QUERIA?...JOJOOJ DUDAS? Después de todo un mago no revela sus secretos, pero si me lo piden lo hare XD

Sig. Capitulo : Una noche a tu lado…


	7. Chapter 7

Konnichiwa! Finalmente pude subir este capitulo, la verdad es que ya lo tenia listo pero pues estaba en exámenes así que no tenia tiempo para subirlo (T-T), en fin pues ahora utilizare este espacio para explicarles algunas cosas del capitulo anterior, pensé hacer un capitulo sobre ello pero son pequeños detalles que no me llenarían ni dos paginas así que mejor se los explico brevemente aquí:

-El collar de Josephine, Josephine como algunos saben era la esposa de Napoleón, en fin, en uno de sus aniversarios Napoleón le obsequio a su esposa una fuente enorme que a su vez tenia otras mil mini-fuentes en ella. Así que si se ponen a reflexionar, si el Ángel sabía la obsesión del gobernador por Napoleón, no fue difícil averiguar en donde escondería el collar, Si exacto en la fuente por dos razones:

1. La fuente es una de las parte muy importante entre la historia de Josephine y Napoleón

2. La fuente cristaliza, el collar de diamantes, era fácil que se confundiera con los cristales, pero el diamante tiende a tener un brillo singular, que destaco bajo los rayos de la luna, haciendo fácil su localización.

El porque quería el collar y porque se lo dio a Kaito, lo sabrán mas tarde. Cuando puso las bombas, si analizan bien, el Ángel no solo brinco desde el segundo piso por que si, recuerden que cayo adentro de la fuente, tiempo sufí enciente para poner las bombas, y finalmente cuando agarro el collar, cuando explotaron las bombas, recuerdan que el piso se deshizo, a bueno mientras el ladrón caía encima de Shinichi pudo agarrar rápidamente la piedra…

Creo que eran las únicas preguntas que tenia que aclarar, no las explique en el capitulo anterior, por que se perdería el chiste jejej

Bueno para ya no hacerlo de largas aquí el siguiente cpaitulo, espero que les guste / 

**Capitulo 6**

**El peor día de Shinichi/La primera sonrisa sincera de Ran**

_(Era obvio, Kudo no había esperado para contarle a su amigo de Osaka. Desde la aparición del Ángel, se sentía torpe, no había lógica en nada…Por esa misma razón pensó que al contarle a su amigo detective podría ayurdalo a pensar claramente. En el receso, los amantes del misterio decidieron almorzar afuera para comentar sobre el caso, pero para suerte de Kudo ni el clima lo apoyaba, las nubes grisáceas ocupaban el cielo, no había ni una ligera luz, sin duda era un día sombrío. La brisa fría tampoco le ayudaban con su animo, y la posibilidad de lluvia era su golpe de gracia. En resumen, el chico aun tenia un tremendo dolor en la espalda que ni los cientos de vendajes lo calmaban, aparte no había recuperado el collar de Josephine, mas, había pasado una semana en el hospital para recuperación, así que la tarea se le junto con los exámenes, eran mares y mares de deberes. Claro agregando, que su vecina era una antipática y aun le gritaba que era un pervertido, sin contar las miradas de odio con la hipócrita sonría que siempre le lanzaba, pero estaba vez aumentada. Sumándole el mal tiempo, la posibilidad de lluvia…y ejem...o si que aparte que su primer beso había sido robado! En fin, que hacer…los dos decidieron que comer adentro era la mejor opción)_

-Con que Ángel Negro, Si he oído de el, pero no pensaba que fuera así de importante... (_Menciono Heiji, mientras se sentaba en un escalón de uno de los tantos pasillos)_

-Claro, el oficial Megure dice que el Ángel es tan solo principiante, pero pienso todo lo contrario, si solo han salido cuatro robos al aire de el, acaso es porque la policía solo se ha dado cuenta de solo cuatro de sus robo? Eso me preocupa… (_Dijo Shinichi mientras ocupaba su lugar a lado de su amigo, con mucho sufrimiento ya que el pobre apenas se podía mover por su espalda)_

-Ya que lo pones así, tienes razón. Además por lo que me cuentas, el no es como Kaito, no se expone tan fácilmente…la pregunta es, que es lo que busca? _(Se cuestiono el detective moreno)_

-No lo se, pero en los casos donde he intervenido, siempre recupero su objetivo, es mas el me lo entrega sin objeción…Tan solo querrá burlarse del departamento policiaco? _(Concluyo Kudo)_

-No lo creo_... (Suspiro Hattori)..._Es mucho esfuerzo para solo hacer burla, además de eso ya se encarga Kid...

_(Todo parecía tan confuso, no solo la meta del Ángel o el porque hacia lo que hacia. Pero unas risas interrumpieron sus pensamientos)_

-Jajjajja (_Reía el chico de tez morena tratando de ocultar aquellas risas)_

-De que ríes?..._(Cuestiono Kudo)_

-Solo pensaba... (_Decía entre risas Heiji)…_que es tío si que es especial, no no mas te saca de tus casillas, si no que a parte te robo tu inocencia… (_Agrego estallando en carjadas)..._JAJJA…pero me hubiera gustado ver eso, pobre Kudo su primer beso fue robado por un ladrón de sexo dudoso XD!

-CALLA! Ya te lo explique no había otra manera, si lo soltaba escaparía_!(Dijo el chico Kudo levantando su tono de voz)_…Además… (_Quería encontrar una mejor excusa pero las risas de Hattori no lo dejaban de pensar, el tipo parecía que iba reventar de risa, así que mejor decidió guardar silencio y matar mentalmente a su compañero)_

-YA...ya... (_Trato de tranquilizarse el joven de tez morena_)…. (Respiro y….)XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_(No sirvió simplemente se volvió a echar a reír)_

(_En una de las esquinas de aquel pasillo, se encontraban Kazuha, Sonoko y Ran almorzando, cuando oyeron las carcajadas de Heiji)_

De que se reirá el baka de Heiji? _(Se pregunte Kazuha, dándole una mordida a lo que parecía ser un emparedado)_

No…lommm…se… _(Trataba de contestar Sonoko , mientras digería los alimentos_)

_(Ran no quiso opinar, por alguna razón se imagino que la platica había sido acerca de su incidente de la semana pasada, y por Dios si era eso...si que era patético, tanto escándalo por un beso, para comenzar, eso no fue un beso...todo menos eso…pero para que demonios tenia que comentarlo con Hattori…no tenia sentido…Esto la enfurecía mas, vaya que los hombres son chismosos, pero a la vez idiotas, todavía comentarle algo así…PERO YA BASTA NO PIENSES EN ESE CRETINO, se auto-ordeno.)_

-Volviendo con los chicos-

_(El oji-azul no aguantaría mas eso, para colmo el Ángel lo hacia ver estupido. Se puso de pie bruscamente tratándose de alejarse del chico moreno)_

-OEEEEEE! KUDO NO TE ENOJES NO ES PARA TANTO! (_Grito Heiji, mientras se ponía de pie, pero Kudo hizo una señal de que no lo siguiera...Necesitaba estar solo)_

_(El joven detective de ojos marinos tomo rumbo incierto, amigos no le faltaban podría irse con alguien mas, es mas tenia de donde escoger. Sin embargo, ahora no era un buen día, miles de sus cotidianos fans se detenían a saludarlo y este solo les daba una sonrisa para respuesta. Trato de concentrase nuevamente, pero la campana de la escuela lo obligo a renunciar su labor.)_

_(El resto de horas de clases se pasaron lentas y pesadas, pero al fin la campana final había sonado. Shinichi tomo rápidamente sus cosas tratando de huir de aquel lugar, además parecía que unas gotas de lluvia ya golpeaban contra el piso, así que si se iba en ese instante podría esquivar la peor fase de esta. Sin embargo, en la puerta una mano se posesiono de su hombro.)_

Profesor Jyonu? ..(_Dijo el oji-azul al darse cuenta del dueño de la mano)_

Si joven Kudo, necesito hablar con usted… (_Menciono el profesor corpulento y canoso_)

Bien... (_Suspiro el chico, mientras seguía al profesor a su oficina)_

_(Después de varias horas, el oji-azul salio de la oficina del profesor. Al parecer era unos exámenes pendientes que había dejado Kudo tras su ausencia. Ahora el cielo si era totalmente oscuro, ya había perdido el tono grisáceo de la mañana, era más sombrío y las gotas de lluvia ya se habían multiplicado. Shinichi solo se maldijo por no haber traído un paraguas, sujetando su mochila como escudo sobre su cabeza, aunque la verdad no se sirvió de mucho, en cuanto dejo la escuela su cuerpo se empapo inmediatamente. )_

Ese profesor Jyonu!No se pudo esperar, ahora estoy en plena tormenta! _(Maldijo silenciosamente)_ Creo que lo mejor será pedirle un aventó a Agasa... _(Decido el oji-azul, mientras corría para protegerse de las frías gotas bajo uno de aquellos lugares donde se esperan a los camiones. Abrió su mochila y urgió en ella)_…Donde esta?(_Decía mientras se adentraba mas en su mochila, en eso recordó_)…AAAAAAAAA NO PUEDE SER... _(Toco el bolsillo de su pantalón izquierdo, y saco un celular empapado, recordó que en la mañana lo había sacado de su mochila por estar hablando con el oficial Megure, dejándolo en su bolsillo por inercia…)…_POR FAVOR... (_Rezo el chico mientras trataba de prender el artefacto, pero nada, simplemente la humedad había penetrado en el objeto dejándolo inservible)_ QUEE? NO PUEDE SER! _(El oji-azul suspiro varias veces tratando de contener su ira, y lo logro, salio de su refugio para buscar un teléfono publico y al parecer su suerte le sonreía había uno a escasos centímetros de el)…_SI! _(Se acerco tomo unos centavos de sus bolsillos y empezó a marcar)…._

_-(Pero una voz femenina interrumpió_) **Lo sentimos los servicios telefónicos están temporalmente suspendidos…FAVOR DE TRATAR MAS TARDE…bibibib...**

(_Shinichi golpeo el teléfono con la mochila, cuando de repente esta salio volando. Se había roto uno de los agarres de esta. Abrazando su mochila, corrió de nuevo a la estación de camiones, tal vez podría alcanzar uno. Su mirada se ilumino cuando uno de los camiones se había parado cerca de el, sin embargo cuando iba subir el camión acelero, ignorando que un chico solitario se quería subir, Kudo trato de alcanzarlo pero fue inútil, además cuando el camión arranco le salpico agua revuelta con lodo. La cabeza ya le empezaba arder, su ira se estaba acercando, en ese momento oyó un claxon cerca de el)_

-Necesita un trasporte joven? _(Pregunto un taxista, estacionado alado de Kudo_)

_(El chico no lo pensó dos veces, se subió y rápidamente le dio la dirección de su residencia al chofer, POR FIN YA TODO ESTABA MEJORANDO. Después de unos minutos llegaron al hogar de los Kudos, Shinichi agradeció el trasporte y le pago al taxista dejándolo solo nuevamente. Con la manos temblorosas a causa del frió abrió de nuevo su mochila y busco...y busco….y siguo buscando…)_

-MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA PERDI LAS LLAVESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS (_Grito, definitivamente el tío no tenia suerte hoy)_…NO PUEDE SER! PERO YO LAS VI!(_Entonces reflexiono, tal vez cuando su mochila salio volando las llaves se cayeron)_…AHORA QUEEEEE ? AHORA QUE ME VA MEAR UN PERRO? (_Cuestiono furioso al firmamento, y el firmamento le contesto)…._

_(Al agachar su cabeza ve que un perro efectivamente se esta meando encima de su zapato, EL FIRMAMENTO HA HABLADO XD)_

………….AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA _(Grito histérico, mientras correteaba al perro, pero un ligero crack de su espalda lo detuvo)_…TODO ES CULPA TUYA ANGEL! (_Trato de nuevo calmarse y pensar, su espalda aun estaba dañada no podría brincar el cerco, su única opción era pedir asilo a Agasa, es mas! Agasa tenia una copia de las llaves de KUDO)_

_(Se acerco a la casa de Agasa, las rejas estaban abiertas, en eso se percato que el carro de su vecino no estaba, pero no perdería nada al tocar el timbre. Finalmente toco el timbre. Después de tres timbrazos, oyó que alguien golpea una de las ventanas. Una chica de pelo marrón se había asomado, el oji-azul corrió hacia la ventana haciendo senas que le abriera, la chica lo miro y le sonrió como siempre. Cerro la cortina, y fue cuando Shinichi se dio cuenta que la joven no le haría caso, de hecho se dio cuenta que había prendido los roceadores que mojaban el ya empapado pasto junto con el chico Kudo.)_

_(El oji-azul sentía la gotas que golpeaban en su cabeza, levanto su rostro para mirar al cielo. Era una forma de refrescar la cólera que le nacía, entonces fue cuando reconoció que su vecina era MALVADA, mientras los rozeadores seguían con su labor.)_

**(Flash Back)**

**(_Shinichi se encontraba acostado en una cama con sabanas blancas que combinaban con el cuarto, diversas flores decoraban el lugar.)_**

**-SHINICHI COMO AMANECISTE HOY! (_Pregunto un hombre regordete de bigote blanco, que a su vez era acompañado por la joven de pelo marrón que sujetaba un libro)_**

**-Mejor Doc… (_Contesto Kudo a secas, parecia cansado_)**

**-Seguro?...Cualquier cosa que necesites yo... (_Decía Agasa)_**

**-No...Usted nada…no se preocupe estoy bien, he estado en situaciones peores _(Dijo el encamado un poco mas animado, cuando de repente sintió la mirada penetrante de la Mouri)_**

**-Que?...te quedaras ahí? Observándome todo el dia_? (Pregunto el chico detective rompiendo el silencio)_**

**-No…quería saber...Como? Amaneciste_?...(Menciono en tono sarcástico la joven Mouri, a la vez que le daba el libro que cargaba a Shinichi_)...Hattori te lo envía…**

**-Si! Es mi favorito Gracias… _(Dijo Shinichi dándole una ligera ojeada al libro_)**

**-Si…como sea_… (Contesto Ran, dejando la habitación del chico en múltiples vendas)_**

**_(El joven Kudo soltó una ligera mueca, y se concentro nuevamente en Agasa)_**

**-Vamos Shinichi, perdónala, ella es muy tierna solo la tienes que conocer mejor (_Sonrió Agasa)_**

**-Si...eso trato (Respondió Kudo, recargando su cabeza en la cabecera de la cama)**

**- Su vida, ha sido tan difícil, sin sus padres, sin nadie a su lado… _(Susurro el tío de Ran, como si quisiera que Kudo no escuchara, sin embargo lo hizo)_**

**(Final.F.B)**

_(Si…Tuvo una vida pesada, lo entendía, pero eso no le quitaba la MALVADA! cuando se iba a dar por vencido escucho el rechinido de la puerta de Agasa. Se había abierto…Pensó varias veces en entrar, tenia miedo que esto fue una burla mas de la oji-azul, pero el frió intenso lo mataba lentamente, así que prefirió tomar el riesgo.)_

_(Entrando a la casa de Agasa, vio a la Mouri, que por cierto aun tenia el uniforme escolar, parada frente de el mirándolo fijamente con unas toallas secas entre sus brazos. El mojado visitante, al entrar había encharcado la entrada de la residencia, al notar esto pensó que recibiría una patada por parte de la karateka, pero esta solo le pasó las toallas)_

- Se encuentra Agasa? _(Cuestiono Shinichi)_

-No, salio de la ciudad por una convención, que quieres_? (Respondió la Mouri)_

-FUE UN DIA MUY LARGO Y NECESITO LAS COPIAS DE LA LLAVES DE MI CASA QUE TIENE AGASA! (_Dijo el frustrado inquilino)_

-No te puedo ayudar, no tengo idea de donde guardara tus llaves, si quieres darte un baño, el agua esta caliente, te deje una ropa que puedes usar en el. (_Menciono Ran con tono de indiferencia dando unos pasos para cerrar la puerta tras el visitante)_

(_Shinichi decidió guardar silencio y siguiendo la ordenes de Ran. Cuando el chico se dirigía al baño, la oji-azul se encamino a la chimenea que tenia enfrente de la sala echando unos cuantos leños mas para calentar a un mas la casa. Después decidió dirigirse a la cocina, al parecer antes de ser interrumpida por Kudo estaba preparando la cena. Varios minutos después se oyeron los pasos de Shinichi apresurados, al fin se había terminado de bañar)_

-Ya terminaste? _(Pregunto la karateka sin quitar su vista del sartén)_

-Si, claro...pero se puede saber... en que pensabas/ (_Pregunto Shinichi, dejando ver su enorme sus nuevas ropas, que consistía en un suerte verdoso enorme, unos pantalos tamaño industrial que era sujetadas por un cinturón)_

-Bueno, que querías son las ropas de mi tío_ (Contesto Ran, haciendo una obvia burla por las ropas del chico)_

_(Shinichi quería reclamarle, sentía que ella siempre le ganaba, en las discusiones el terminaba como el tonto, pero no en esta ocasión…Solo quería descansar y buscar las llaves…)_

-Auch… (_Se quejo Ran, mientras sujetaba su dedo índice, al parecer el aceite le había salpicado en el dedo)_

_(El oji-azul rápidamente sujeto el dedo lastimado de la Mouri y lo observo.)_

-Solo esta hinchado, con un poco de hielo, o un trapo frió servirá_… (Aconsejo, mientras Kudo se dirigía al fregadero y lavaba al parecer un pañuelo que saco entre sus ropas. Después lo exprimió y se dirigió de nuevo con Ran sujetando su dedo, de una forma dulce y delicada.)_

-Que haces? (_Pregunto Ran, esta ecena se le hacia demasiado familiar, **ver cap 5**)_

-Solo trato de que ayudar a tu dedo. (_Contesto, mientras enredo aquel pañuelo en el dedo de Mouri, el cual se sentía mucho mejor de hecho…ya no sentía nada_…)

-En un rato mas estará como si nada! _(Aseguro Shinichi mientras le daba la espalda a la chica)_

-Yo creo, que deberías salir de la cocina, no necesito guardaespaldas_… (Dijo la oji-azul repentinamente)_

-Si es lo que _haré (Contesto el chico, en fin salio de la cocina, y de verdad trato de buscar las llaves, pero en el momento que vio el sofá, sus ojos le pesaron, ahora se sentía tan tibio…Fue atraído misteriosamente al sofá, sentándose a el por inercia, observando la hermosa chimenea)_

-De nuevo en la cocina, una joven era invadida por sus pensamientos-

_(En fin, no entendía lo que era, pero algo seguía provocando que sus miradas se unieran. No solo la escuela, o el hecho de ser vecinos, eran aquellas miradas fijas y discretas que los penetraban, pero aun así, seguía ese rencor de ella por el, el aroma del pescado ya frito la hizo despertar. Tomo dos platos y sirvió las respectivas porciones, sin desviar sus mirada de la mesa acomodo los platos un poco distanciados. Después, levanto su cabeza y la giro a donde se encontraba Kudo). _

(_El chico esta ahí, quieto, fijo en el sofá. Reposando sus manos en las rodillas y su cabeza recargada y a la vez colgante, en la parte superior del mueble. Su cara había perdido aquel tono rojizo por la rabia, ahora era tranquila. Ran podía notar las respiraciones del chico, las ropas holgadas de Agasa, en vez de incomodarlo parecía que lo habían tranquilizando. La chica Mouri se acerco y lo contemplo, varios segundos llegando a minutos…Sin duda el oji-azul dormía placenteramente, sin saber el porque ella se acerco aun mas a Kudo, se había inclinado hacia el escasos centímetros de su rostro, robando su oxigeno, se separo percatándose de su cercanía, y de nuevo fijo su mirada en el. )_

_(Temblorosa, levanto su mano y acaricio los cabellos de Shinichi suavemente. El golpe un trueno, hizo que se asustara, pero no alejaba su mirada, bajo su mano de los cabellos y esta cayo hacia el rostro del oji-azul, rodeo su frente sus mejillas y… Un ligero movimiento de Kudo provoco que la Mouri diera un brinco, pero fue falsa alarma, dio un suspiro aliviado y decidió sentarse a lado de Kudo. Sus hombros pegaban uno con el otro, por primera vez despejo su mirada de el. Cerró sus ojos y las lágrimas empezaron brotar sigilosamente. De nuevo recordó el porque de su odio por Shinichi, como podía el dormir placenteramente, Mientras ella pasaba todas las noches en vela por los recuerdos y miedos. Su mente le decía que se levantara del sofá y golpeara al oji-azul, pero su cuerpo no respondía. Las lagrimas que derramaba eran agrias, dolían…finalmente sus parpados de hartaron de tanto llorar y se cerraron.)_

_(Pocos minutos después su cabeza imito a la de Kudo. En ese instante, unos ojos azules marinos se abrieron lentamente, los cuales analizaban la habitación, abriéndose alarmantemente al ver a la joven con quien compartía el sofá. Pensó en levantarse, pero temía ser atacado por la durmiente karateka, fue entonces cuando miro aquellas lágrimas cristalinas que aun liberaban de sus ojos, una de las manos del oji-azul se acerco y despejo las lagrimas, una por una, hasta que dejaron de brotar. Regreso su mano a su rodilla y siguió admirando a la durmiente, nunca había estado tan cerca de ella, un repentino movimiento de la Mouri lo alarmo, pero solo era la cabeza que había resbalado hacia el hombro de Shinichi, ERA DEMIASIADO, aquello lo hacia sentir incomodo, sus piernas empezaron a levantarse, cuando fueron debilitadas. Una calida sonrisa estaba apareciendo en los labios de Ran, que al ser visualizadas por Kudo lo debilitaron inmediatamente. Un calor se estaba esparciendo por su cuerpo, hasta llegar a la cara del oji-azul. Ahora su cuerpo temblaba a la par de sus palpitaciones. Decidió dejar de mirarla, pero sus ojos aun se escapaban para obsérvala, inclino su cabeza arriba de la de Ran, sus mejillas sentían la suavidad de los cabellos de la Mouri. Sus cabellos eran tan suaves, como diminutos hilos de seda, y despertó una sensación agradable a una de las mejillas de Kudo, sin mencionar el hermoso olor a vainilla que desprendía su cuerpo. Suspiro varias veces tratando de tranquilizar sus latidos, pero fue en vano. Cerro los ojos y figuro aquella sonrisa de Ran, finalmente el cansancio fue el vencedor provocadote un profundo sueño. La mano de Shinichi se fugo de la rodilla, tropezando con una de las manos de la chica de pelo marrón, ahora sus miradas no se penetraban, solo estaban ahí, quietos, tranquilos, rozando sus manos levemente. El joven detective ni siquiera pensó en la posible paliza que podría darle la guerrea Karateka si despertara….Solo cerro sus ojos..._

_Nadie seria testigo de esa noche a su lado..._

Continuara

Agradecimientos! (Creían que me iba olvidar de ustedes XD)

Hikari: Jjaja pues si la verdad a Shinichi no le fue muy bien XD, muchas gracias por el review!

Michel 8 8 8: Perdona si te llegue a decepcionar en el capitulo anterior, daré mi mejor esfuerzo para mejorar, pero de hecho si se resbalo y le se dieron un "beso", XD pero en fin muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Me alegra que te haya gustado la aparición de Kaito! Se despide de ti Reivil imaginándose un bizcocho porque aun se le antoja T.T

Palito: Mi psikito#2 o Srita Snape XD dos reviews Tuyos wowwwwwwww me pusieron súper contenta, y no no te preocupes no puse a Shinichi con inmortal como te abras dado cuenta XD, y sobre entrenar a nuestros galanes ya estoy empezando a buscar nuevas técnicas de tortura (Verdad Kaito, amor mio-Kaito solo sonríe y llora T-T)...ejejje en fin ya se acerca la parte que tanto esperabas ojala te guste y pues muchas gracias por tu apoyo eres genial XD!

Miyu-Kudo: Ojala ya te haya respondido la pregunta que tenias! Y sigue echándome porras como siempre, me consientes mucho XD por eso te kielo MUCHO MUCHO!

Y YAAAAAAAA SUBE TU FIC! MUERO DE ANSIAS!

RanKun76: Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior, la verdad no estaba muy segura de el, me revolvía mucho y no sabia que hacer con los personajes, estaba confundida! Muchas gracias por tu review!

Sakura Feather: Me alegra mucho que te tomes tiempo en dejarme reviews y que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior,pero creo que este te gusto mas XD..Y no Shin no es inmortal XD (Abrazo)

Malician Aoko: WOWOOOOOO nueva lectora me emociono mucho, pues no es historia de AokoKaito, pero ambos salen! ( Tengo planeado hacer una de ellos dos, pero primero quiero terminar esta jajaja, Amo a kid )En fin que bueno que te gusto por favor sigue leyendo mi fic! Te mando un abrazo

Y mil gracias mas a Mars Mistress se que estas ocupada pero igual te mando un abrazo

Si por fin el capitulo 7, la verdad me gusto bastante se que preferirían que se digieran de cosas y que ya hubiera palabras de amor , pero la verdad es que yo siempre he pensado que las acciones valen mas, he aquí la prueba, y ojala les guste porque de seguro en el próximo capitulo me querrán ahorcar XD..Sayo


	8. Chapter 8

Konnichiwa Mina-san! Soy yo Revil (Nop aun no he muerto u.u) En primer lugar quiero pedir disculpas ya que llevo bastante sin actulizar, pero es ser universitaria mata..Tengo bastante tarea y de hecho estoy atrasada en unas XD, y para colmo mi computadora a veces se revela, ya tenia los capítulos terminada y BANG un virus y adiós fics T.T, pero en fin pido mil disculpas (Reivil se inca de rodillas)…Ojala sigan apoyándome, pero para mi defensa he subido dos capítulos nuevos jojoo continuación uno del otro..no mas espera, ahora agradecimiento!

Miss Kudo/Miyu Kudo: Aigatou! Imotousan, querida te extraño mucho ya casi ni te veo y ni se diga de los mails, la verdad no he podido escribirte del vuelta, pero prometo ponerme la corriente, te mando miles de besos!

Palito: Snapita! XD a ti que te puedo decir XD eres super! Me apoyas y se te adora por ello, recuerda que cuentas conmigo cuando quieras! Gracias por el review!

Mars Mistress: AAAAAA Chica dorada! Tus reviews son adorables y pues ahora que te tengo en mi msn estoy mucho mas contenta, y estoy dispuesta a lo de el fic pero tengo una pregunta quien es Shuichi, mencionaste un tio llamado Shuichi!...Te mando abrazo!

Auchi: Por fin vuelves! (Reivil llora de gusto) Pues como regalo de bienvenida te dedico estos dos capítulos y espero que te guste! Por favor sígueme apoyando y ojala tus estudios vayan bien (Te entiendo yo igual ando de esclava T.T) BESOS!

Hikari: Fiel seguidora de mis fics mil gracias! Eres tan buena conmigo, nyo lo merezco XD

Malician Aoko: Pues muchas gracias por tu review y espero seguir con tu apoyo!

Sakura Feathers: WAAAAA A ti te quiero mucho también, eres muy linda en tu reviews y me das muchos ánimos para seguir escribiendo

Erika: A-R-I-G-A-T-O-U!

Ran-Kun 76: Me gusta tus comentarios! Y me alegra que te gusten mis ideas XD

Michel 888: No he sabido anda de ti…espero que no me abandones T.T, pero igual te mando un abrazo y muchas gracias por tu apoyo!

Y para Ranm 92 también se te extraña y te mando un abrazo igual!

Gracias a todos! Sin más que decir aquí estale capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7**

(_En aquella noche tormentosa, los dos pares de pupilas azules no se unieron, no se criticaron unas a las otras, solo descansaron sin importar el rencor o la ira que se solían jurar entre ellas, nada de eso paso. Tanta fue la discreción que no hubo testigo alguno, mas que las conciencias de aquellos oji-azules, de hecho al día siguiente ambos despertaron casi al mismo tiempo, se observaron rápidamente y se levantaron sin mencionar nada, ninguno tocaría el tema)_

**El despertar de mis sueños (Primera parte)**

_(El domingo ya había pasado, junto con el resto de la semana, ya era nuevamente jueves. Desde el sábado hasta el jueves el comportamiento de Kudo y Mouri, había cambiado, ya no se miraban tanto ya no había esa fricción de actitudes, de hecho se llego a escuchar que habían venido juntos a la escuela, claro esta… sin dirigirse la palabra, pero era un cambio bastante notorio, es mas Ran no había golpeado a Kudo ni le nombro pervertido, obviamente este comportamiento fue detectado por sus amigos)_

-Ran, dime paso algo entre Kudo y tu? (_Pregunto indiscretamente Sonoko, mientras esperaban la ultima clase en su respectivo pupitre)_

-No, porque? (_Cuestiono Ran lanzando una mirada de confusion a Sonoko)_

-Es que, no se, se ven diferentes, creo que hasta se tratan bien… _(Confirmo la chica de Osaka en murmullos inclinándose al pupitre de Sonoko)_

_(Un suspiro salio de los labios de la oji-azul levantando su mirada a dirección de Kudo, pero se incorporo rápidamente a la platica de sus compañeras)_

(En_ el mismo salón en una de las esquinas estaban el chico de Osaka de ojos esmeraldas y Shinichi)_

-Que le hiciste a Mouri?..(_Pregunto el detective de tez morena)_

-Nada (Contesto_, mirándolo extrañadamente)..._Porque?

-No se han peleado, han venido juntos a la escuela, no mas falta que se vayan juntos! _( Dijo Hattori enfocándose en la futura respuesta de Kudo)_

-Seria normal no…es decir somos vecinos, no? _(Dedujo Shinichi, no entendía el porque la cara de sorpresa de Hattori) ( En eso se sintió observado, y volteo por inercia a donde se encontraban Ran, pero al parecer fue imaginación suya, ya que no era observado por ella)_

(La_ puerta del salón se abrió alarmando a los alumnos, volviendo a sus pupitres designados. Un profesor de estatura mediana, calvo y ojos color avellana entro tomando su lugar en frente del salón, que informo algo de una suspensión de clases hasta el inicio de la próxima semana, ya que los maestros estarían tomando unos cursos nuevos de enseñanzas. Después de la noticia, la mayoría de los alumnos se olvidaron de la clase, es mas pensaron que se fue rápidamente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la campana final había sonado)_

_(Mouri en su caso tuvo que ir al club de Karate para llenar unas formas para su futura competencia, por otro lado Kudo se atraso preguntándole a uno de sus compañeros algo sobre un proyecto por equipo, o algo así. El punto es que tanto Sonoko, Kazuha y Hattori se adelantaron hasta llegar a la entrada de la escuela, en el camino se encontraron a Kuroba y Aoko. Aunque Kuroba permanecía la mayor parte del tiempo castigado su tiempo libre le gustaba compartirlo con Shinichi y Heiji. Es cierto que amaba el tiempo alado de Aoko, es mas prefería estar con ella que con ellos, pero la sociedad la solicitaba mucho tenia amigas por doquier y entre una de las mejores eran Kazuha y Sonoko)_

-Y? ( _Cuestiono la joven de pelo rubio oscuro, mirando fijamente a el joven de ojos esmeraldas)_

-Y..que ?o que de que? _( Dijo el joven Osaka )_

-Tu lo sabes ! _(Señalo nuevamente la rubia)_

-Si Heiji ya dinos! _( Apoyo Kazuha)_

-SI DINOS! _( Coreo Kuroba en tono de burla, Aoko solo miraba confundida)_

-AHO!NO TE HAGAS TONTO! _(Grito la joven de coleta frunciendo el ceño)_

-AHOOOO! TU ERES LA TONTA! (_Contesto Hattori regresándole el insulto a Kazuha)_

_(Para esto la joven de coleta castaña iba tirar un golpe a Hattori, para suerte suya Aoko la detuvo a tiempo pidiéndose que se calmara. En eso Sonoko se puso entremedio de los dos)_

-Hablamos que hay entre Kudo y Ran?..Lo sabes, es decir andan saliendo? _(Pregunto Sonoko muy discretamente a el personaje de Osaka)_

-Te refieres tu crees que ellos?...mmm…ba se imaginan cosas _( Finalizo Hattori, aunque en su mente el lado metiche emergía, el se había dado cuenta de los cambios entre aquellos individuos, pero decir que salían ya era otro nivel)_

-WOWWWWW Kudo sale con alguien por fin! (_Agrego Kuroba asombrado ya que conocía la fama de Kudo, Kudo más bien para la mayoría de las alumnas era el inalcanzable por alguna razón desconocida, nadie cautivaba su corazón)_

-Ustedes están locos, se imaginan cosas! (_ Susurro el oji-verde, tenia temor de que apareciera el oji-azul y se enterara del nuevo chisme)_

-Ya veo…( Suspiro desilusionada la rubia opaca)

-No le hagas caso Sonoko, Heiji es una baka no se daría cuenta si alguien estuviera enamorado de el, ni el mismo se daría cuenta si el esta enamorado! (Comento_ Kazuha con cierto tono de burla, claro esta ya estaba mas tranquila)_

-AHOOOOO ASI YO SI ME DOY CUENTA! _(Se defendió Heiji mientras alejaba a Sonoko de en medio y se ponía enfrene de Kazuha)_

-A si?jajja (Rió_ la chica de ojos esmeraldas a la par que se acerco aun mas al chico_)

-SI (Contesto_ Hattori mientras se agachaba topándose con la frente de la de coleta)_

( _Los dos se quedaron en silencio, ambos se alejaron rápidamente, tanto Kid como Aoko notaron cierto tono rojizo de las mejillas de ambos pero decidieron guardarlo en secreto)_

-CALMA! YA ENTENDI_!( Grito Sonoko tratando de tomar el control nuevamente_)

-Entender que? De que hablas? _( Cuestiono el detective moreno)_

-Iremos a Tropical Land mañana! _(Alarmo mientras abría su mochila sacaban unos boletos)_

-Sugoi! Iremos iremos! (_Dijo emocionada Kazuha)_

-Si iremos! (_Confirmo Sonoko)_

-También Kudo? (_Pregunto el chico de pelo marrón despeinado)_

-Y Ran? ( _Agrego Aoko)_

-Claro que si ellos también, todos iremos juntos, ejem bueno eso creerán, me entienden? _( Dijo Sonoko con cierta malicia al mismo tiempo que las otras dos chicas soltaban carcajdas. Por supuesto los chicos estaban totalmente perdidos no entendían el porque de la risas, ni mucho menos lo de eso creerán, pero en fin eran boletos gratis )_

_(Por alguna razón del destino, se miro a lo lejos que la oji-azul corría hacia donde estaban sus amigos, la cual era imitada por Kudo ya que al parecer ya había terminado la conversación con sus otros compañeros. Ambos oji-azules llegaron al mismo tiempo con sus amigos)_

-Gracias por esperarme chicas (_Dijo agradecía Ran mientras recuperaba el aliento)_

-No hay de que( _Contesto Sonoko aun con la sonrisa en la cara_)

-Paso algo Hattori?_ (Pregunto Shinichi notando la cara de confusión de su amigo)_

-Eh? No ( _Respondió Heiji rápidamente)_

-Hola Kudo! (_Saludo Kuroba)_

-Hola Kid! (_Saludo Shinichi alegremente a su semi-gemelo)_

-BUENO CHICOS LES TENGO BUENAS NOTICIAS IREMOS A TROPICAL LAND MANANA! (_Anuncio Sonoko a Shin y Ran)_ SI! HAY QUE CELEBRAR QUE NO ABRA CLASES, y como mi papa tiene conexiones pues me regalaron varios boletos!

-Tropical Land_?(Cuestionaron ambos oji-azules al mismo tiempo_)

-Si, es un parque de diversiones bastante famoso! _( Informo Aoko)_

-Acaso no sabias Kudo, vaya Mouri tiene excusa por ser extranjera, pero tu? _(Burlo Kid al igual que Heiji)_

_(Kudo se sintió algo avergonzado, la verdad es que aunque era muy popular no tenia mucho tiempo de aprovecharse de esto, siempre estaba ocupado en casos o si no en viajes u otros asuntos, era muy raro cuando salía a divertirse, más bien su diversión era resolver misterios)_

-BARO, Calla , además mañana tenemos junta con el cuartel no Hattori, así que no podremos ir!_(Se defendió Shin)_

-….La junta se cancelo Kudo _(Mintió Hattori, la verdad el era muy cumplido en su trabajo pero ya le preocupaba la situación de su amigo. El oji-azul estaba totalmente atrapado con el inspector Megure, no tenia tiempo para si mismo, así que prefirió que Kudo se enojara después y pedir disculpas)_

-Entonces iras Ran? _(Sonrió Aoko a la oji-azul_)

-Si, vamos _(Respondió la chica devolviendo la sonrisa a su amiga, pero esa sonrisa no era como la de aquella noche que cautivo a su vecino. Cierto, ahora sonreía con menos frialdad, pero aun se sentía un vació.)_

-Iremos todos! (_Anuncio emocionado Kuroba, mientras todos afirmaban menos el oji-azul, el cual le extrañaba que la junta fuera cancelada, pero después de que se descompuso su celular recibías la mayoría de los mensajes tarde y no tenia tiempo para comprar uno nuevo)_

-Bueno nos vemos en la entrada a las cinco, vale? _(Dijo Sonoko, y al parecer todos aprobaron la hora. Después de unos cuantos minutos de charla, y de repartir los boletos, cada quien tomo su respectivo rumbo a sus casa. Ran y Shinichi se fueron juntos, por supuesto que a un metro de distancia uno del otro XD, pero el punto es que se iban juntos, no hablaban mucho, dos o tres palabras se cruzaban y era todo, en fin mañana será otro día)_

_( Al día siguiente Kudo hablo al cuartel, pero nadie contestaba, tal vez se había presentado otro caso, pero le hubieran avisado no? Aun sospechaba por el cancelamiento de la junta, miro el reloj y se dio cuenta que ya faltaba media hora para su encuentro con los otros así que decidió dejar su hogar. Tenia dudas de tocar la puerta de Agasa para preguntar por Ran, las veces que se habían ido juntos era por casualidad ambos salían a la misma hora, pero en si Kudo no la buscaba. Finalmente se animo y decidió tocar a la puerta, inmediatamente Agasa abrió la puerta.)_

-Hola Agasa, Buenos días! _(Saludo alegremente Shin)_

-Hola Shinichi! Buenos días, me alegra que hayas venido por quiero que observes mis nuevos inventos (_Menciono el vi gotón mientras arrastraba al oji-azul)_

-Vaya que bien, pero Agasa tengo prisa, de hecho quería ver si se encontraba Mouri? (_Pregunto Shinichi)_

-Ah…(Dijo _desilusionado el inventor al oír la escasez de tiempo de su amigo_) Ran se fue hace una hora, dijo que tenia una reunión con sus amigos…( _Informo)_

-Eto…bueno..gracias…prometo venir mas tarde, vale?..._(Dijo el oji-azul tratando de animar a su amigo. )_

-Si nos vemos ( _Dijo Agasa)_

(_Shinichi mientras salía de la residencia de Agasa miro nuevamente el reloj, ya era tarde. Empezó acelerar el paso para tomar el camión correspondiente que lo dejaría en el parque de diversiones. Entonces reflexiono, como se le había ocurrido buscarla, no eran amigos ni nada por el estilo, se sentía decepcionado, pro alguna razón pensó…no se… que lo esperaría …Después de unas cuantas cuadras caminadas encontró la parada del camión que buscaba, y para suerte suya el camión acababa de llegar así que podría irse inmediatamente. En eso vio a una joven de pelo marrón parada a lado del camión)_

-Mouri? (_Cuestiono a la joven_)

-Ya era hora Kudo (_Susurro Mouri mientras subía al camión sin dirigirle la mirada a Kudo)_

_(El joven detective imito a la chica subiéndose al camión y tomando asiento a lado de ella. En eso pensó, ella lo había esperado, pero porque, no quiso saber las respuesta en realidad al verla ahí lo hizo feliz. Pasaron varias cuadras, y los únicos sonidos entre los jóvenes de Teitan eran las voces de los otros pasajeros. )_

-Oye Kudo, donde dijeron que íbamos a reunirnos…dijeron en la entrada, no? _(Confirmo Ran)_

-Si, era en la entrada (_Afirmo Shinichi)_

_(Ran miro al reloj, ya era tarde, demasiado tarde de hecho. Shinichi también se había percatado de lo tarde que era, y el saber que era su culpa lo hacia sentir estupido)_

Le marcare a Sonoko _(Informo Ran, pero al parecer el celular de Sonoko estaba apagado)…_mmm creo que esta apagado

-Me lo prestas para marcale a Hattori! ( Dijo Shinichi)

-Esta bien _…( Dijo la oji-azul mientras le pasaba el celular a Shin, el detective marco y el celular sonó y sonó, hasta que…)_

-Bueno? (_Contesto)_

-Si, Bueno Hattori, Donde están_? (Pregunto Shin)_

- No me encuentro en este momento deja tu mensaje después del tono bippppppp _(Finalizo la que parecía ser la contestadota de el detective de tez morena)_

-Parece que el también lo tiene apagado! (_Pensó Kudo mientras le regresaba el celular a Ran)_

_(Ran ni siquiera pregunto por lo que acababa de suceder, era obvio que no lo había encontrado. Después de reflexionarlo varias veces, ambos oji-azules decidieron esperar, pero ya había pasado la hora y no se aparecían)_

-Creo que lo mejore será… (_Iba sugerir Shinichi cuando en ese momento vio que Mouri se digirió a la entrada del parque)..._MOURI A DONDE VAS! (_Grito Shin, a la par que Ran entregaba su boleto a uno de los empleados para entrar a Tropical Land)_

-No es obvio, voy a entrar _( Contesto la joven de pelo marrón)_

-Pero y los demás? (_Le quiso recorda Shinichi)_

-Mira, ya llevamos mas de una hora esperando, lo mas probable es como llegamos tarde ellos hayan entrado…_(Explico_) Así que los buscaremos adentros, además no pienso desperdiciar este boleto..

-Pero…(_Quiso agregar Kudo, pero al ver que Mouri agarraba su camino ya adentro del parque, no quiso perderla y entro rápidamente)_

(_Tropical Land era enorme!...No por nada habían dicho que era uno de los mejores parques, su colorido era fantástico y cada esquina era decorada llamativamente. Sin dudas necesitarían mucha suerte para toparse con sus amigos, si es que estos habían entrado)_

-Y donde crees que deberíamos de empezar a buscar? (_Cuestiono Shinichi a Mouri tratando de seguir su paso mientras esquivaba a la gente que inundaba el parque)_

-Ni idea… ( _Contesto a secas Ran)_

_-………………. (Un silencio enorme domino a los jóvenes, Ran ni siquiera movía los labios y al parecer ni lo iba a ser. El oji-azul aun estaba confundió, no sabia el porque la chica lo trataba con tanta indiferencia y al mismo tiempo espero por el…era un MISTERIO. Definitivamente las mujeres era el caso perdido de Kudo, nunca las entendió, y menos a la oji-azul, pero aun así odiaba el silencio que ocupaba en ese momento.)_

-Cough (_Tosió levemente Kudo, tratando de alivianar el ambiente, pero no dio resultado, en fin el tendría que hablar_) Sabias que Sherlock Colmes reconoció la profesión de su compañero Watson con tan solo tomarlo de la mano, sin previa información de el. También Colmes es muy inteligente, no solo por su habilidad de resolver los casos mas extremos, si no, que hablada varios idiomas y era un excelente músico. Me acuerdo que uno de los caso donde trabajo para un conde francés, un pobre vagabundo para investigar a una sospechosa, y no solo eso el nunca se da por vencido y tiene un sentido de la justicia muy firme, yo algún día seré como el, además_…(Narraba Kudo con entusiasmo_)-Oe Kudo (Interrumpio la voz de la oji-azul)

-Si? (_Contesto el oji-azul)_

-Hablas mucho (_Dijo fríamente Ran, mientras se detenía en uno de los tantos puestos de aquel parque. Claro esta que el oji-azul sentía como un daga de vergüenza era enterrada en su espalda)_…Es decir, espero que no tengas este tipo de conversaciones en tus citas con las chicas, seria muy patético, de hecho apuesto que nunca has tenido novia (_Dijo maléficamente la oji-azul. La ultima oración hizo eco en la cabeza de Kudo…Como se atrevía decirle eso, si el quisiera ya tuviera novia, de hecho tenia club de fan, pero…aaaaa su comentario lo hizo enfurecer_)

-Asi? Ya me estas hartan_…(El chico no pudo termina su enunciado cuando la chica Mouri se paso un rifle de juguete)…_Que es esto?

-Tira! _( Señalo la joven. Kudo ardía de la cólera quería responderle pero los ojos azules profundos de la joven lo tranquilizaron y finalmente obedeció apuntando a uno de los blancos de aquel puesto)-_BANG _(Sonó de en forma de eco el disparo dándole directamente al blanco)_

-Felicidades joven (_Dijo un señor, al parecer encargado del puesto) Ha ganado este mínimo (Agrego pasándole peluche de un gatito del tamaño mediano)_

-Vaya gracias! ( _Menciono mientras sujetaba al peluche con su mano)_

-Son 1780 yenes _(Dijo el dueño del puesto)_

-QUEEEEEEEEEEE? 1780 YENES? (_La voz de Kudo se había elevado_)

-Claro que cree que el tiro fue gratis (Contesto_ con sarcasmo)_

(Sin_ más que pelear Kudo solo le pago al tío, la verdad sabia que era un robo con tal dinero pudo haber comprado tres peluches similares en cualquier tienda, y no es que fuera codo si no que odiaba ser estafado. Por otra parte Ran no digo nada, solo lanzo una mirada de burla pasiva que hacia arder la sangre a un mas a Kudo y para colmo el oji-azul claramente podía escuchar carcajadas a su alrededor…Llego a pensar que medio mundo se burlaba de su condición de idiota…pero era un parque de diversiones que mas esperaba oír…)_

_(Sin embargo no muy lejos de ahí, atrás de unos árboles robustos se escondía un cuarteto de jóvenes que escondía sus ojos tras gruesa gafas oscuras, que observaban a la pareja de oji-azules. Dos de los ocultos adolescentes estallaron en carcajadas que llamaron la atención de mas de uno)_

-Y dices que si salen? (_Dijo el joven moreno en susurro conteniendo la risa_)

-Pero, si Mouri lo ha dominado (_XD Agrego el chico de pelo enmarañado)_

-SHHHHHHH…Cállense nos oirán (_Susurro Sonoko)_

(_Volviendo con los oji-azules)_

-No te enojes Kudo, al cabo que es un gato muy mono (_Animo Ran en tono burlón)_

-Búrlate me da igual (_Confirmo muy seguro el chico detective. El ego le dolía, en poco segundos ella se lo había destrozado en burlas, sin embargo no importo ya se había roto el silencio y por alguna razón eso le hizo sentir mas cómodo)_

_(En eso Ran se detuvo y miro algo preocupada a su alrededor)_

-Nos observan (Susurro

Continuara…

!Por favor reviews! (Necesito mejorar mi narración, asi que se los agradeceria)


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 7**

**El despertar de mis sueños (Segunda parte)**

-Búrlate me da igual (_Confirmo muy seguro el chico detective. El ego le dolía, en poco segundos ella se lo había destrozado en burlas, sin embargo no importo ya se había roto el silencio y por alguna razón eso le hizo sentir mas cómodo)_

_(En eso Ran se detuvo y miro algo preocupada a su alrededor)_

-Nos observan (Susurro

Tu crees? _(Dudo Shinichi_)

-Si, corres a mi cuenta (_Tomando delicadamente con una de sus manos Ran tomo el oído del oji-azul susurrándole, lo cual hizo que le diera un escalofrió a el_)…1..2

_(Entre los árboles)_

-HEY MIREN SE SUSURRO ALGO AL OIDO, Y KUDO SE PUSO NERVIOSO! _(Anuncio la chica de ojos esmeraldas de Osaka)_

-Que deberás? (_Pregunto Sonoko)_

-AAHHHH RAN LE ESTA ACARICIANDO LA OREJA! _(Agrego Kazuha)_

-Mondrigo Kudo no me contó nada! (_Se quejo incrédulo Hattori, aquella escena era demasiado provocativa para ellos)_

-Bien callado que se lo tenia! _(Sumo Kuroba, mientras Aoko solo estaba sonrojada imaginándose sabe que cosas XD)_

(Volviendo con los observados)

-333333 _(Grito Mouri dándose a la fuga al igual que Shinichi, llego a pensar que tal vez era otra broma de parte de ella, pero no quería perderla de vista para estar solo en ese enorme parque)_

_(En los árboles)_

-ESTAN CORRIENDO! (_Grito Sonoko)_

-ES CIERTO! HUYEN A SU NIDO DE AMOR! _(Dijo Kuroba)_

-QUE? (Pensó Hattori, no lo aceptaría, el hecho que Shin fuera mas galante que el) DETENGALOS!

-CORRAN! (_Grito Kazuha a la par que tomaba a Aoko por la muñeca, quien aun se encontraba imaginado la historia de Ran y Kudo con escena bastante extrañas XD)_

(_Así empezó el maratón, los oji-azules llevaban la delantera, atrás le seguía Heiji, de ahí Kazuha, Kuroba, Aoko y finalmente Sonoko. Kudo volteo y confirmo que si eran perseguidos ni mas ni menos que por sus mismo amigos…ahora todo tenia sentido, ellos habían planeado eso, dejarlo solo con Ran…pero que diantre pensaban? Eso hizo que aumentara la velocidad rebasando a la oji-azul. El grupo de espías tenia múltiples obstáculo que esquivar, desde personas hasta puesto…NO DEJARIAN QUE HUYERAN!)_

-Kudo da vuelta aquí _(Señalo Ran apuntando su mirada a la derecha)_

-Bien (_Obedeció el chico sin quejas)_

(_Así ambos se metieron a lo que parecía un pasadillo, donde poco después pasaron los chicos incrédulos. Para esto el primero en salir del pasadizo fue Heiji, que grito Victorioso el haber encontrado a los fugitivos de pupilas marinas)_

-YA TE PILLE KU…(_Trato de declarar Hattori, sin embargo su frase fue interrumpida cuando un tumulto de personas lo aplastaron/ o lo quitaron del camino/)_

-HEIJI! HEIJI! (_Busco Kazuha al ver que su amigo de la infancia era vilmente atropellado por lo que parecía un desfile)_

-HATTORI KUN! RESPONDE!(Ordeno_ Sonoko con temor a ser atropellada también)_

_(Por mas que Heiji quiso sacarse de el los tíos del desfile, no pudo, simplemente lo secuestraban, es mas hasta lo forzaban a bailar…Y TODO ESTO FUE CULPA DE KUDO DE SEGURO LO PLANEO /Pensó. Kuroba trato de ser el héroe uniéndose a la manada que conformaba el desfile, pero fallo en su misión y también fue secuestrado entre personajes como la mujer barbuda y el hombre más fuerte del mundo XD)_

-KUROBA! _(Grito Aoko)_

_(En otro lado ya apartados del desfile aun corrían los oji-azules, ambos riéndose)_

-Mira entremos ahí _(Dijo Ran apuntando a una rueda de la fortuna de colores chillones)_

_(A causa del desfile no había fila en aquella atracción así que les fue fácil y rápido subirse en ella. Los dos escapistas subieron a su respectivo compartimiento, cerrado, con ventanales en cada costado y en la parte trasera de los asientos, a la par que empezaba su marcha.)_

-MIRA MOURI! (_Señalo Kudo_) Desde aquí se mira el desfile!

_(Desde la ventana del compartimiento se podía ver el bello desfile lleno de payasos, animales, personajes extraños, centenares de globos enormes, y dos jóvenes colados XD…Ahora el oji-azul reía, fue cuando sintió que era observado por Mouri. Ran miraba seriamente a dirección del oji-azul)_

-Mouri? (_Nombro confundido, era asombroso como ella cambiada de actitud tan rápidamente, hacia unos minutos se burlaba y ahora parecía estar con la mirada triste y sumisa, mirándolo a el)_…MOURI!

-….Sabes Kudo (_Reacciono la chica distraída_)…esa niña me recuerda a mi, de pequeña (_Informo Ran mirando a un a Kudo. Shinichi miro atrás suyo y pudo ver tras su ventana que en otro compartimiento venia una pequeña acompañada por sus padres, parecía que eran una familia muy unida)_

-Entonces eras muy linda (_Dijo Shin, pero al sentir la mirada asesina de Ran se dio cuenta de su error)_…Es decir aun eres muy linda, no eres para nada fea, es que decía que la niña era mona, no significa que tu no lo seas, es decir… (_El chico sintió que los colores le subían, odiaba portarse así enfrente de Mouri, se sentía torpe, iluso)…_YA OLVIDALO!

-Si era muy linda, mi madre amaba este juego. Cada oportunidad íbamos a la feria de nuestra ciudad para subirnos a el, mi papa le llego a decir que era muy infantil, pero en realidad lo disfrutaba. Siempre fuimos así, unidos, a mi madre le gustaba que usara vestidos con olanes, aunque yo los odiara a morir, pero ella estaba contenta. _(Dijo entre sonrisa la oji-azul. Shinichi solo estaba perplejo, escuchando, de repente ella por primera vez estaba hablando sobre si misma, el solo sabia que los padres de ella habían muerto, era todo)_ Si fuese poco, mi padre tomaba mucho y mi madre no sabia cocinar, y tenían varias discusiones por ello, peleaban mientras se decían cuanto se querían. Tuve que aprender a cocinar, y mi madre y yo hicimos una alianza para hacer que mi papa no tomara tanto, y lo logramos, entonces las pequeñas discusiones desaparecieron, dejándolos sumamente empalagosos uno con el otro, simplemente iban uno con el otro, como si fuese novios, y aun… así… me unían en aquella bella memoria. Amo al tío Agasa, y estoy muy agradecida al tenerlo a mi lado, pero el saber que no puedo llegar a un lugar para llamarlo hogar…es duro, la casa de mi tío es linda ya cogedora, pero no es mi hogar…Mi hogar, se fue junto con ellos, a veces_… ( Suspiro…Shinichi aun se encontraba atónico, pero ahora con un sentimiento de ternura invadía, se sentía cobarde…no sabia que hacer en estos casos)_…a veces imagino que si abro una puerta, mi madre aun esta ahí, a veces imagino que si cocino mi papa esta ahí…y ambos me dan la bienvenida a casa…(_Dijo susurrando la oji-azul con los ojos aun fijos a la nada. Para esto, el compartimiento de los oji-azules se acercaba al suelo)_

-VEN! (_Dijo Shin tomando de la mano a Ran, mientras abría en compartimiento y saltaba junto con ella. Se llego a escuchar que un empleado se quejo porque ambos jóvenes se salieron del juego sin que este se hubiese detenido, lo cual es peligroso, pero no le importo a Kudo, el siguió corriendo sujetando la mano de la oji-azul_)

-Kudo, a donde vamos? (_Cuestiono Ran siguiendo el ritmo de los pasos de Kudo)_

-Vamos corre! Tu confía! _(Dijo el oji-azul. Ran obedeció y corrió mas rápido, hasta que el joven oji-azul se detuvo de la nada en medio de un lugar circular decorado con flores en los contornos)…._A tiempo…(_Alcanzo a susurrar agitado)_

-Que...De que hablas? (_Dijo la joven recuperando el aliento)_

_(El chico Kudo miro su reloj y con voz elevada empezó a contar)_

-10..9..8..7..6..5.. (_La oji-azul lo miraba confundida_) 4…3...2...1… (_Shinichi levanto con la mano tenia libre mientras señalaba al cielo. De repente miles de hilos cristalinos empezaron a dispararse alrededor de ellos. Básicamente el agua que los rodeaba creo un muro al su alrededor. Mouri solo miraba aquello. El muro cristalino era bello y fácilmente media más de tres metros. Kudo miro a la chica con un sonrisa calida, bajando su mano y mirando al cielo nuevamente. La chica decidió imitarlo y observo como un arco iris se formaba en los bordes del manantial que los rodeaba)…_Mouri… (_Nombro Shinichi dirigiendo su mirada a la oji-azul, la cual le correspondía su mirada aun con cierta incógnita)…**BIENVENIDA A CASA!(**Declaro Shinichi con voz suave, pero a la vez fuerte. Ran empezó a sentir un dolor inmenso en su pecho, palabras no salieron de su boca, ahora ella se sentía estupida, que podía hacer, no tuvo más opción que sonreír. Sonrió tan bellamente que hizo que hasta sus pupilas se iluminaran y alumbraran el interior de Shin)_

-Si…estoy en casa_… (Susurro, sujetando la mano fuertemente la de Shin)_

_(Ambos se miraron fijamente, la oji-azul aun no perdía su sonrisa. El muro de agua comenzaba a bajar, dejándolos al descubierto con el resto de los que visitaban el parque ese día. Al ver que el agua había cesado, Shinichi despertó del hechizo provocado por la sonrisa de la oji-azul y soltó la mano de la chica nerviosamente)_

-Este…mmm(_Ahora no sabia que decir, estaba tan conmovido por la sonrisa de ella, que lo había idiotizado nuevamente)…_Quieres comer algo? (_Le pregunto finalmente_)

-…Si, tengo hambre… (Dijo_ Ran y ambos tomaron rumbo para buscar algo que comer_)…Oye...Kudo...como supiste lo de la fuente?

-Eh…a lo escuche mientras huíamos de los Hattori y los otros…oí que decían sobre un espectáculo que se presentaba cada hora en la fuente principal, y pues cuando estábamos en aquel juego mire este lugar, deduje que era aquí, y pues faltaban escasos minutos para la hora…y así fue…(_Explico)_

-Gracias…(_Dijo Mouri, riendo alegremente. Kudo volteo y le regreso la sonrisa)…_Pero tu pagaras por la comida! (_Ordeno Ran)_

-Que?yo porque? Que cada quien pague por lo suyo_!( Dijo justamente Shin)_

-No quiero...tu lo harás_! (Entono en tono sarcástico mientras le sacaba la lengua)_

-Pues si no es lo que tu quieras!

-Que si..oye por cierto…y el peluche del gatito? _(Cuestiono Ran_)

-OE? Cierto! Lo olvide en el juego! (_Recordó el chico)_

-XDDDDDDD (_Rió Mouri)_ Si que eres despistado!

-Bah, estupido muñeco! _(Murmuró tratando de verse tranquilo, a pesar que le pesaba la burla. Una vez mas, la chica se había transformado, convirtiéndose en la insoportable de siempre…ya que)_

-Vamos por el…(_Dijo Ran, al mismo tiempo que sujeto la mano de Shin)_

_(Shinichi se asusto por el repentino acto de la Mouri, sin embargo no puso resistencia y sujeto la de ella también. El resto del día se fue rápidamente, se subieron a varios juegos, comieron/ claro Shin pago/…recuperaron el peludo minino, la Mouri volvió a tratarlo de modo frió, ya no tenia la sonrisa en su rostro, pero no soltaba la mano de Kudo. Shinichi podría ser el mejor detective, podría comprender lo mas ilógico, pero, a ella no la entendía, y si trataba no ganaría, solo quiso estar con ella. Las primeras estrellas aparecieron en el cielo y miles de gritos empezaron hacer eco, los dos jóvenes voltearon buscando el porque de la inquietud de la gente, pero un sonido retumbante en el cielo los distrajo. Bellos fuegos artificiales alumbraron aquel panel oscuro nocturno. Mouri volvió a sonreír, y Kudo lo noto pero no digo nada solo apretó su mano contra la de ella)_

(_No muy lejos de ahí)_

-CHICOS! CHICOS! HATTORI-KUN!...KAZUHA,AOKO! KID! ALGUIEN! (_Grito una rubia de pelo corto_)…Que bazofia, llevo todo el día perdida, desde el desfile los perdía a todos! Todo es culpa de Kudo! (Menciono en tono de furia) Es el peor día de mi vida!(En eso sintió, que una mano se apodero de su hombro)

-Sonoko?

-Eh? (_Volteo Sonoko, viendo quien la había llamado. Un moreno musculoso, de ojos bellos le tomaba el hombro_)…Matoko?MATOKO! (_Dijo Sonoko mientras abrazaba al chico conteniendo las lágrimas) _Volviste!

-Si, de hecho acabo de llegar, pero tu hermana, me dijo que estabas aquí...asi que…

-Matoko…te extrañe tanto..(_Dijo Sonoko en sollozos, el chico la vio tiernamente y decido corresponder su abrazo) N/A: Matoko, es el galan que se le pone a Sonoko…no me acuerdo bien del nombre pero creo que es ese XD_

(_No muy lejos de ahí)_

-AHOOOOOOO! Todo fue por tu culpa! (_Culpo una chica de ojos esmeraldas_)

-AHOO!Mi culpa?...La tuya! Ustedes empezaron con estos chismes! _(Incrimino el joven de Osaka)_

- BAKA NE! No es mi culpa que seas tan despistado!

-Yo despistado?

-Si AHO!

-Porque, por que no me entero de quien esta enamorado de mi?

-Aparte! (_Dijo en tono de enojo Kazuha)_

-A no! (_Dijo Hattori pegando su frente a la de la joven de ojos color esmeralda)_

-NO (_Dijo fríamente)_

-Tienes razón...no me doy cuenta_… (Susurros, plantando un calido beso en los labios de Kazuha)_

_(A escasos centímetros de ahí)_

-Gomene Kuroba (_Dijo en voz quebrada una chica de pelo rebelde y ojos azules profundos)…_No pude hacer nada cuando te arrastraron los tíos del desfile.

-Mmm (_Suspiro el llamado Kuroba)…_Aoko quieres un truco de magia? _(Pregunto el Kid)_

-Eh? Ahora..no es que (_Dijo con ojos algo rojizos Aoko)_

-Mira arriba (_Señalo el chico y la chica obedeció_)…Mira a la izquierda, mira a la derecha _(Aoko seguía las instrucciones de la mano del chico)…_Mira abajo (_La chica inclino su cabeza, y el chico le regalo un suave beso en la frente)_

-Waaa ! Que fue eso? Donde quedo la magia? (_Cuestiono Aoko un poco sonrojada, mientras regresaba la cabeza a su posición mirando a Kuroba)_

-Que magia?

-Tu dijiste! (_Dijo la joven, cuando Kuroba se puso a lado se su oreja y le susurro_)

-Tu eres..Mi única magia….

_(El parque empezaba a cerrar, el día ya se terminaba. Los oji-azules tomaron un taxi que se encontraba cercano a la salida, y tomaron rumbo a su vecindario, ya ahí el taxi se detuvo frente la casa de Agasa. Ambos chicos se bajaron del mismo lado del coche, y se fueron juntos a la entrada de la residencia del científico regordete. )_

-Fue divertido_… (Suspiro Ran)_

-Si…lastima que no encontramos a los demás ( _Dijo Kudo)_

-Cierto…(_Concuerdo Mouri mirando las manos aun unidas de los jóvenes.)_

-Cierto…(_Hizo eco Kudo)_

-Mmmm nos vemos después…(_Se despido la joven señalando al joven que aun estaban unidos)_

-Ja lo siento (_Rió nerviosamente el oji-azul.)_ Ten, creo que se llevara mejor contigo, la criar peluches no es mi fuerte _(Informo Kudo dándole el peluche a la oji-azul)_

-mm…Gracias…lo sacare a pasear de vez en cuando_… (Sonrió calurosamente_)

-Adiós

-Adiós

_(La puerta de la resiendencia de Agasa por fin cerro)_

-Tío Agasa ya llegue! (_Anuncio Ran, pero no hubo respuesta)_ TIO! YA LLEGUE! TIO! (_Al parecer se fue a una de sus tantas convenciones. En fin, estaba rendida, tanta caminada la había agotado. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a su ahora habitación. Mientras abría la puerta, cerro los ojos para recordar su día. Era verdad, que su tío no la recibió, pero aun sentía la calidez de la mano de Kudo. Aun en sus recuerdos se tiro a la cama boqui arriba sonriendo y suspirando, conocía bastante aquel cuarto podía localizar cada cosa a oscuras. La chica siguió en la marea de sus memorias, no podía evitar sonreír, sentirse aliviada, pensó que tal vez seria una de las pocas ocasiones donde no tomo en cuenta que miserable era. Ahora Kudo llenaba su cabeza, Kudo era un cretino, un ególatra, no tenia experiencia con las chicas, pero …pero…no sabia que sentía…solo le agradaba…sintió que estaba segura, que Kudo seria como un guardián o algo así…Sentía amor por aquellos ojos azules marinos…ESPEREN…AMOR?)_

-Por que sonríe ángel?

_(La oji-azul abrio sus pupilas alarmadas de par en par, poniéndose en pie rápidamente. Reconocía esa voz en cualquier lado, a pesar de la falta de luz de la habitación.)_

-Adonde fuiste? Lindo mínimo el que traes ahí (Indico la extraña voz)

-Gin?

-De donde lo conseguiste? (_Cuestiono un hombre que emergió de la oscura escena, sus cabellos reflejaban un color platinado que podría parecer bello pero a la vez lúgubre)_

-Eh…eso…no importa…Gin recibiste el código del collar de Josephine que te mande?

-Si muchas gracias, estupendo trabajo, muy astuto el dejar el collar con el dichoso Kaitou Kid, con lo que hiciste liberaremos muchas sospechas y se apuntaran en el...lista_... (Alejo el hombre de voz seria mientras se acercaba a Ran)_

-Si, un estorbo menos… (La_ oji-azul escondía el verdadero motivo por el cual le dio el collar a Kaitou. La realidad es que si no se lo daba, de seguro el ladrón la seguiría, eso lo llevaría a la organización oscura, si el tipo se uniera a ella, llegaría al mismo infierno, no lo permitiría, al menos a el le prohibiría ese sufrimiento)_

-Y? Que informes tienes de Kudo? Te ha causado molestias? Me han dicho que te tiene mucho interés (_Dijo malosamente Gin a la vez que sostenía levemente los cabellos de la oji-azul)_

-El..ja..Mocoso solo juego con el… (_Rió falsamente, de hecho le hirió decirlo)_

-SI te causa problema, podría eliminarlo (_Susurro el sombrío hombre)_

-EH? No…como dije solo juego con el…

-Con que juegas, verdad? (_Dijo Gin)_

-Así es (_Afirmo Ran)_

-Claro, a ti te gusta jugar _(Menciono el rubio sujetando ahora el cuello de la joven, respirándola, oliéndola. Los ojos del invasor nocturnos aumentaron de tamaño, dejando a la luz una mirada malévola y desquiciada. Con el peso de su cuerpo empujo Ran a la cama de la habitación)_

-Gin?Que te pasa?(Dijo_ la Mouri impactada)_

_(El hombre parecía sordo, en pocos segundo Gin la había aprisionado sujetando sus muñecas con sus manos y enredando sus piernas con las de ella. Los cabellos largos de Gin ahora caían en las mejillas de Mouri. Ella sentía la respiración de Gin golpeando la suya, se sentía asfixiada. Sin embargo, esto no terminada…El opresor ataco el cuello de la chica besando cada centímetro de este, hasta llegar a la blusa de la chica, de nuevo de dirigió el cuello y subió al rostro acariciando con su lengua la barbilla de Ran.)_

-No que haces! BASTA GIN! (_Grito Ran apunto de entrar a la histeria_) Mi tío Agasa llegara en cualquier momento!

-Shhh (_Callo Gin con un de sus manos a Mouri_)…No llegara te preocupes, y si lo hace entonces guarda silencio y pórtate bien (_Sugirió)_

-Que…que hiciste? (_Tembló al preguntar)_

-Nada, que yo sepa, uno mas uno menos, recuerda que tu me perteneces eso se te ha estado olvidando… (_Menciono Gin en tono dulce)_

-Maldito! (_Escupió Ran a la cara de Gin mientras juntaba fuerzas para tumbarlo)_

-IDIOTA (_Dijo Gin en tono furico, fue cuando entonces jalo los cabellos de la chica hasta el punto que pareciera que los iba arrancar)_

-AAAAA…. (_Gimio adolorida, en eso oyó una voz a lo lejos)_

-RAN! YA LLEGUE PERDON TUVE QUE IR A UNA JUNTA! QUERIDA! TE TRAJE PASTELES! (_Se oyó una voz a lo lejos)_

-Tío Agasa_!(Susurro Ran helada)_

-Y tu que desconfiabas de mi, ángel mío _(Óleo los cabellos una vez mas_) Quieres que se nos una?

_(Ran miraba los ojos grises del Gin con terror, si Agasa entraba su habitación de seguro lo mataría.)_

-Ran linda soy yo, puedo pasar, ábreme (_Toco Agasa a la puerta)_

(_La oji-azul estaba congelada sus neuronas no reaccionaban, entonces fue cuando Gin empezó a levantarse y la joven solo lo atrajo hacia ella abrazándolo)_

-Eh…tío…Gomene pero tengo mucho sueno… (_Fingió en voz de cansancio la Mouri)_

-O si? Bueno, los comerás luego, yo también me voy a descansar…buenas noches princesa! _(Se despido)_

-Si buenas noches…tío...yo...te amo

-Si lo se _(Contesto el hombre afuera de la habitación, algo extrañado, pero pensó que tal vez era el cansancio y siglo con su rumbo a su habitación)_

-Que linda! Lo amas! (_Susurro cínicamente Gin. La Mouri lo miro con un odio profundo, lo cual solo sedujo mas a hombre rubio, quien al acto mordió los labios de la chica y los beso a la fuerza. Ran no se movía, era inmóvil sus labios no correspondían los labios de el, sin embargo tuvo que abrir su boca ya que su invasor se lo ordeno. La lengua de Gin, recorrió cada esquina de la de Ran. Ahora un asco enorme invadió a la oji-azul, la saliva de Gin quemaba, parecía acido. Gin disfrutaba cada momento, cada instante volvía su mirada a los ojos de ella, para ver sus ojos lleno de temor e ira que lo excitaban. Una de sus manos se aventuro y comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la blusa de Mouri. Desabrochaba y mordía el cuello al mismo tiempo. Pocos segundos después, la blusa de Ran había desaparecido, el sostén color perla de Ran se dejo al descubierto. El acusador saboreo aquel momento, una de sus manos acaricio los muslos de la oji-azul. Mouri, rezaba para que esto acabara, pero no sus rezos no eran respondidos, no quiso cerrar sus ojos, pensó que si los cerraba significaría que se rendía, que todo estaba perdido. Tal vez, pensó que si los dejaba abierto, el vendría, el sentiría su dolor, y la rescataría, el...Sin embargo a Gin parecía no importarte aquel dolor que desataba en el alma de la oji-azul, solo seguía besando, seguía explorando. Ahora el corpulento hombre besaba el vientre desnudo de Ran al llegar cerca del sostén se rió y miro a la joven, al verla sin expresión alguna en su rostro, solo rió y apretó uno de los senos de ella. Gin volvió al cuello, y después a la boca, y por primera vez se busco desprender el sujetador de ella. Los ojos de Ran se abrieron aun mas, quería llorar lo deseaba, lo anhelaba, pero de seguro su dolor haría que cerrara los ojos y entonces el nunca llegaría…Auxilio pronuncio su mente, pero su boca estaba sellada. El sostén se había desprendido, Gin rió silenciosamente y beso a la chica una vez mas, entonces paro repentinamente alejándose de ella, luego se puso de pie y saco de sus ropas un celular que vibraba)_

-Mmmm..ya veo…( _Susurro el hombre de pelo rubio)…_Negocios..Tengo que irme ángel (Agrego_ Gin mientras le daba un ultimo beso a ella, y finamente abrió la ventana del cuarto y salio, como si nada hubiese pasado)_

(_Ahora ella estaba sola, no se movió, solo respiraba. Ni siquiera se acabado sus ropas nuevamente, solo se quedo mirando al vació. Sus labios palpitaban fuertemente, su boca quemaba… NO DEBIA LLORAR…NO DEBIA GRITAR…ERA UN TRAPO, SOLO ESO…NO DEBIA CORRER…NO DEBIA HABLAR…ERA UNA ESCLAVA, UN ASCO…NO DEBIA PARPADIAR…si parpadeaba…y el llegara…Quería verlo…lo deseaba tanto…)_

_**-SHINICHI-**_

_**(Flashback) **_

Mouri… (_Nombro Shinichi dirigiendo su mirada a la oji-azul, la cual le correspondía su mirada aun con cierta incógnita)…**BIENVENIDA A CASA!**_

Continuara!

………….. (La autora no sabe que decir se quedo impactada)…eto…yo..Palito…por fin lo que tanto esperabas….yo…Perdónenme fieles fanes de Ran…y….(Silencio)

Por favor REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSS ONEGAI!


	10. Chapter 10

Konnichiwa Mina San!

Tan tan aquí esta el capitulo 8! Jojo y por que me tarde en subirlo, aparte de que estoy muy nerviosa por que ya se acerca el final…se los advierto de una vez…pues es que quería subirlo en un día en especial, y ahora 10 de mayo el cumple de mi Palito era la fecha tan esperada!

**Feliz cumpleaños a Palito, feliz cumpleaños Palito! Feliz cumpleaños a ti!**

Palito eres mi amiga, un escritora excelente , una persona admirable, y pues estoy muy agradecida por a verte conocido te deseo lo mejor querida Snapita y espero que sigamos haciendo maldades juntas por mas décadas XD)

JEJE ok agradecimiento

- Miss Kudo: Are Imiotousan! Donde estas? No se nada de ti, no me has escrito T.T, espero que no te hayan secuestrado otra vez, bueno muchas gracias por tu review y sip me imagine que no te gastaría lo que le hice a Ran, pero es parte del fic XD, gome… TE QUIERO MUCHO!

-Hikari: WOW Muchísimas gracias, tu siempre tan linda! Muchas gracias

-Coptesita: Mi golden reader! Te adoro wowww mil gracias, y nyo no te mueras aun por las tonterías que escribo XD, y por favor aunque este fic ya este apunto de acabarse apoyarme en el otro, sip? Un besote!

- Mars Mistress: Ore y nunca me escribiste el post gigantote que me prometiste T.T XD, jeje muchas gracias por tu review se que andas ocupada, así lo del fic ya estoy apunto de terminar el capitulo, perdón si me tarde, estoy apunto de volverme loca, es mas tanto asi tengo de tarea, que pensé en dejar este fic, pero pues cambie de opinión, gome T.T ..

- Magician Aoko: HOLA! Muchas gracias WOWWWWWW Me cnata que sigas apoyándome y que bueno que te gusta, y también pido disculpas, en mis agradecimientos te escribo como Malician Aoko pero no fue mi culpa la computadora lo corrigió sola T.T

-Ryosaku : Que bueno que te guste mucho mi fic! Tu ultimo review me encanto!

-Erika: Arigatou!

-Ran Kudo: Me encantan tus reviews !

- Michel 888: Domo densu arigatou!

Mi querida amiga del bizcocho, vaya que bueno que te encanta este fic, tus reviews los aprecio mucho ya que me encanta como escribes y lamento lo que le paso a Ran (je bueno de hecho mas o menos XD)..DE TODAS FORMAS TE MANDO UN ABRAZO

Auichi: Chica estudiosa! Te mando abrazos!

Y finalmente, me he dado cuenta que le he dedicado los episodios la mayoría de ustedes solo me faltan Michel y Magician Aoko..asi que con mucho cariño este capitulo va para ustedes y para PALITO TAMBIEN (FELIZ CUMPLE)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(_Ahora ella estaba sola, no se movió, solo respiraba. Ni siquiera se acomodo sus ropas nuevamente, solo se quedo mirando al vació. Sus labios palpitaban fuertemente, su boca quemaba… NO DEBIA LLORAR…NO DEBIA GRITAR…ERA UN TRAPO, SOLO ESO…NO DEBIA CORRER…NO DEBIA HABLAR…ERA UNA ESCLAVA, UN ASCO…NO DEBIA PARPADIAR…si parpadeaba…y el llegara…Quería verlo…lo deseaba tanto…)_

_**-SHINICHI-**_

_**(Flashback) **_

Mouri… (_Nombro Shinichi dirigiendo su mirada a la oji-azul, la cual le correspondía su mirada aun con cierta incógnita)…**BIENVENIDA A CASA!**_

Capitulo 8

Una promesa rota- Un brinco al vacío

_-Todo dada vueltas, sus latidos estaban fuera de control, su cabeza le punzaba, su cuerpo guardaba gemidos de dolor ocultos. El pasillo parecía interminable, como su sufrimiento…corría y corría…y no veía la meta. El aire en sus pulmones era escaso, pero tenía que llegar ha aquella habitación, el fuerte olor alcohol despertó sus recuerdos más profundos que hacían eco en su mente:_

-_ERES UNA ESTUPIDA AL IGUAL QUE TU DIFUNTO PADRE-(Hizo eco la voz de Gin en la mente de Ran)_

_-Ya pasaron 3 años de eso..y aun...y aun_.._Prometí que cuidaría de ti Ran...frente a la tumba de tu madre... ( Se escucho lejanamente la voz de Kogoro)_

_--_Srita Mouri , que le parece si hacemos un trato?_ (Resonó nuevamente Gin en la mente de Mouri)_

- Por que sonríes tan hipócritamente?…das lastima…. (_Agrego la voz de Kudo en la batalla mental de Ran)_

-_BIENVENIDA A CASA!(Sonó en voz tenue Shin)_

-Con que juegas, verdad? (_ Se escucho en tono elevado la voz de el hombre de cabello rubio)_

_-_Ran linda soy yo, puedo pasar, ábreme (_Se escapo un ligero susurro de Agasa en los pensamiento de Ran)_

_-Quisiera morir _(_La voz de Kogoro volvió nuevamente sacando de quicio completamente a la joven oji-azul)..._

_(En su largo recorrido, aquellos ecos la acosaban, aquellos ecos la torturaban, y por más que huía de ellos, no podía. Varios personajes de ropajes blancos quisieron detener a Mouri, pero fallaban. El laberinto finalizo cuando una de las manos de Mouri, temblorosamente, tomo la chapa de una puerta de color blanco, abrió rápidamente y los ecos se desvanecieron. Un agudo grito de desesperación jugueteaba en su garganta, sus ojos azules se enfocaron en una pequeña camilla cubierta de colores claros que envolvían un cuerpo. Ran lentamente llevo sus manos a su rostro y empezó a arañarlo bruscamente, después sus manos se escaparon a sus cabellos mientras unos hilos cristalinos estallaban en los ojos de ella. Sus piernas no respondían, al acercarse al bulto humano se tropezaba, pero al llegar al cuerpo cubierto con mantas su cuerpo se estremeció y abrazo a aquel individuo…_

Flashback (_Dos horas antes_):

_(Unos parpados se abrieron de par en par de los cuales unos ojos azules profundos emergieron. Bajo aquellos ojos habían dos marcas oscuras que simbolizaba su ausencia de descanso. Las pupilas de la chica habían estado alertas la mayor parte de la noche y madrugada, pero su dolor la debilito dejándola inconsciente por unos cuantos minutos, eso era sus ojos se cerraron unos cuantos minutos antes de volver a su triste realidad. La realidad alguien la hizo sentir protegida, apreciada, tal vez necesitada, pero…era una mentira…Ella estuvo esperando que el viniera, y el no recibió su eco de auxilio. La oji-azul se puso de pie, y se acerco a un mueble que tenia cerca. El inmenso mueble tenía un espejo de gran tamaño, el cual reflejo el cuerpo semidesnudo de la chica. Su boca soltó una ligera sonrisa hueca, tomo algo de ropa de aquellos cajones y se dirigió al baño. El agua del grifo empezó a resbalar en su cuerpo, la oji-azul no quiso enjabonarse, no quería perturbar su cuerpo más… Sus labios aun estaban hinchados, aun tenia ese sentimiento de asco, su cuerpo le parecía ajeno, le daba miedo…Temblaba… Después de varios minutos, finalmente se cambio y salio de cuarto para dirigirse a la cocina, con una sonrisa grande y profunda. Un pedazo de papel colocado en la mesa de la cocina llamo su atención )_

-Konnichiwa princesa, gomene pero tuve una emergencia, te deje el desayuno listo! Se que algo te preocupa querida, pero sabes que cuentas conmigo, y también sabes que te amo…Por favor, déjame apoyarte, si? Nos vemos Sinceramente tu tío mas guapo _( Leyó la joven, era cierto, lo tenia a el…Mientras Agasa estuviera a su lado, todo estaría bien…El sonido del teléfono robo la atención de la chica. Al acercarse al aparato, se percato que tenía alrededor de veinte mensajes en la contestadora. La gran cantidad de mensajes sin duda le extrañaron, por lo cual decidió contestar el teléfono lo antes posible…Al parecer alguien le urgía comunicarse con su amado tío, la joven Mouri levanto el auricular lentamente)_

-Moshi, moshi?...(Se oyó decir a la chica)

(Final de Flashback)

_( El dolor era tan reciente y tan profundo…Ran abrazaba delicadamente aquel cuerpo inmóvil, las palabras no salían de su garganta, simplemente se había quedado muda. La joven de cabello marrón pensó que aquel dolor agudo no lo experimentaría nuevamente, pero no fue así, además todo, todo lo que no le dijo, todo lo que no le expreso, todo lo que le callo…Sin el saber el porque, algo hizo que la chica se pusiera de pie, y observara de cuerpo completo a aquel sujeto…aquella persona que había entrado en su vida ahora estaba irreconocible, lleno de aparatos, en coma, y aparte había perdido una de sus piernas. De repente un sonido agudo la hizo volver en si...)_

-Srita. se siente bien? (_Le pregunto una mujer de ropa blanca, al parecer era una enfermera, la cual había entrado al cuarto_)…Srita? (_Cuestiono nuevamente, cuando se percato del **sonido agudo**)…_DIOS! DOCTOR ARAIDE! _(Grito la mujer mientras corría. Ran aun estaba ida, confundida. Un hombre de pelo café claro con ropaje blanco entro a la habitación, miro un aparato algo consternado y empezó a gritar unas ordenes. Lo siguiente fue que llevaron a aquel individuo sobre una camilla a toda velocidad. Ahora la habitación estaba vacía, los aparatos no sonaban, no había murmullos, ni lamentos, estaba totalmente solo…como ella…)_

_( La destrozada joven salio cautelosamente de la habitación de tonos claros, claramente se podía oír una voces que al parecer provenían de una televisión)_

Buenas tardes señores televidentes les habla Yumi Shikamoto (_ Se escucho_)…lamento informales que la calle de Yu-ban se encuentra cerrada en estos momentos lo cual se les recomiende que usen rutas alternas

- Shikamoto aun no se sabe la razón de este desviamiento? _(Cuestionó una voz masculina)_

-Bueno Sr. Koyo nos acaban de confirmar que hubo un accidente, al parecer un auto tuvo fallas técnicas y choco con el establecimiento de comida Fujimori el famoso restaurante japonés de la esposa del alcalde _( Respondió la reportera_)

Hubo heridos? _( Cuestiono nuevamente)_

-Si señor, hubo tres mujeres que se encontraban en aquel lugar fallecieron incluyendo a la esposa del alcalde, además el automovilista de el auto esta gravemente herido, de hecho me están comunicando que esta en cuidado intensivos (_Informo Shikamoto_)

-Pudiste averiguar el nombre del conductor?

_( Ran no quiso escuchar aquello, oculto sus oídos en sus manos y empezó a gritar. **Grito para negar su dolor, para esconderse de la realidad, parecía que hubiese perdido la razón…y tal vez si**)_

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…CALLATE! CALLATE! DEJAME!(_Repetía una y otra vez la chica, cerro sus parpados y imágenes de la noche anterior se le vinieron a la mente_) YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (_Unos enfermeros se acercaron a la joven que gritaba con desesperación)_

-Srita que le pasa? _( Le pregunto uno de los enfermeros_)

_(La chica lanzo una mirada furica y golpeo al enfermero dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo)_

-NO ME TOQUESSSSSSSS! _( Dijo Ran furiosa, al ver como Mouri respondía agresivamente el resto de los enfermeros decidieron darle calmantes_) QUITATEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Flashback

**_(El sonido del teléfono robo la atención de la chica. Al acercarse al aparato, se percato que tenía alrededor de veinte mensajes en la contestadora. La gran cantidad de mensajes sin duda le extrañaron, por lo cual decidió contestar el teléfono lo antes posible…Al parecer alguien le urgía comunicarse con su amado tío, la joven Mouri levanto el auricular lentamente)_**

**-Moshi, moshi?...(Se oyó decir a la chica)**

**A mi también me gusta jugar, ángel….( Respondió una voz gruesa)**

**Gin? ( Tembló al pronunciar Mouri)**

**(Una risa macabra salio de los labios de Gin y este colgó. Después de eso Ran supo que algo estaba mal, temerosa decidió escuchar los mensajes)**

(Fin del Flashback)

_(Una vez mas dos pupilas azules marinas se abrieron, analizo la habitación de color perla y se levanto algo adolorida. Acaso todo aquello fue un sueno? Una ligera hinchazón en su brazo respondió su dudo, seguramente tuvieron que darle varios sedantes. El brazo no le respondía, es mas con trabajo se pudo poner de pie. Con fuerza pudo acercarse a la ventana de aquel cuarto que reflejaba un Japón que había sido dominado por la noche. Cuantas horas abran pasado desde que la sedaron? No quiso saberlo, daba igual. Calmadamente Ran salio del cuarto, no había nadie que la custodiara, a si que no le costo trabajo escapar de aquel lugar. La joven siguió su camino y encontró un elevador. Decido tomarlo, solo había un lugar donde ella podría sentirse mejor. Después de pocos minutos el elevador se detuvo y abrió sus puertas dejando entrar una fuerte ráfaga de viento frió que golpeo fuertemente el cuerpo sedado de la oji-azul)_

( _La joven Mouri salio del elevador y comenzó a caminar en ese sitio. Ahora no estaba atrapada, era un espacio abierto. Japón estaba en tinieblas, no había luna, ni siquiera una mísera estrella que la guiara. Estaba abandonada. La chica de pelo marrón siguió su jornada hasta llegar a un borde. **Un borde que parecía conducir a la eternidad, a lo profundo**… Sus cabellos empezaron a golpear bruscamente en su rostro. Ja, que ironía, ahora hasta sus mismos cabellos la odiaban, y no los culpaba. El efecto del sedante se estaba perdiendo, pero ella aun se sentía débil ante el viento furioso de esa noche. Sonrió, pero esta vez, lo hizo por que quiso, porque de verdad estaba feliz…Miro al vació que estaba alrededor del borde de el piso color gris. Suspiro y fijo su vista al cielo, puso sus pies en el borde, estaba a escasos centímetros de ser libre, **AHORA SI SERIA UN ANGEL**…)_

-WOWWWWWWWW…Brincaras desde el piso numero 56? WOOOW! (_ Se oyó una voz a lado de ella)_

(_Confundida, miro a lado suyo donde pudo observar al joven de ojos azules tan bellamente profundos como los de ella mirando al precipicio_)

Pensé que tenias mas imaginación…oye si te vas a suicidar, porque no nos ahorras las molestia y lo haces en tu casa, en un lugar mas discreto, aquí solo serias un estorbo, que no ves que ya tienen suficientes heridos? (_Agrego_)

( _Imbecil, todavía que lo espero, todavía que el la abandono que le hizo falsas esperanzas. Ran miro una vez mas aquel Japón cubierto en tinieblas, en un frió, no lo soportaba…Sus pies empezaron a separarse del borde, dirigió una ultima mirada a Kudo y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que el la estaba imitando)_

-Que haces Kudo? (_Le pregunto Ran a Shin)_

Nada, analizando la estupidez…(_ Contesto Shin)_

Solo con mirarte al espejo bastaría, no? ( _Malicio la joven, tratando de retomar su salto a la gloria, pero nuevamente el joven la imitaba)_

O pues vas a saltar si o no? ( _Cuestiono Kudo, la joven no lo entendía, acaso se estaba burlando de ella aun mas?...) _Baro, entonces lo haré yo…( _Dijo Shinichi mientras abalanzaba su cuerpo al vacío, Ran sin pensarlo dos veces jalo el brazo de Kudo salvajemente. Sin embargo en viento golpeo ambos cuerpos bruscamente tirándolos al suelo, recuerden que Ran sujetaba a Shin, por lo cual el peso mayor de Shin comparado con el de Ran atrajo al cuerpo de la chica que cayera sobre el)_…Auch! (_Gimió Shinichi ante su duro golpe contra el piso numero 56) … ( Shinichi miro como Ran aun estaba encima de el con su cabeza escondida en el pecho de el. Sin previo aviso Ran se despego del cuerpo de Kudo quedándose hincada cerca de el. Rápidamente el joven detective se puso de pie y se acerco a Mouri_) Hey, estas bien? (_Dijo Shin, mientras le ofrecía su mano para que la chica se levantara)_…Oye! _( Pero no había respuesta, Kudo se agacho y vio el rostro de Ran cubierto de lagrimas)…_Hey tranquila… _( Le susurro, mientras le acariciaba el hombro)_

KYAAAAAAAAAA (_Grito histéricamente Ran)_ NO ME TOQUES! ( _Agregó dándole un puñetazo a la cara de Shin. N/A. Ran aun seguía hincada)_

Que te pasa? ( _Murmuró Shin mientras limpiaba las pequeñas gotas de sangre que salieron a causa del golpe de Ran)…_Hey ya tranquila! _( Ordeno Shin, tomando las muñecas de Mouri)_

SUELTAME! NO ME TOQUES NO ME TOQUES! NO …BASTA ( _Ran luchada contra las manos de Kudo, pero a la vez ella aun estaba en su intima lucha contra los ecos de Gin, de su padre, de su madre, de todos…Sintió nuevamente que su boca quemaba, su cuerpo le ardía, pensó que Gin la estaba explorando una vez mas)…_DEJAME!

_(El famoso ídolo de Sherlok Holmes estaba asustado, nunca había visto a la joven así, que podía hacer el…Se sentía tan inútil, MALDICION! Ella siempre lo hacia sentir de esa manera…Una de las manos de Ran se escapo y le dio una bofetada a Shin, el cual rápidamente volvió a sujetar la muñeca de ella)_

RAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN BASTA! ( _Grito Kudo, al mismo tiempo que soltó a las muñecas de ella para sostenerla en sus brazos_)

-AAAAAAAAAA KYAAAAAAAAA ( _Los brazos alrededor de ella parecían como navajas que se encajaban en su cuerpo. Al menos para Ran aquel abrazo era como si vertieran un acido en su cuerpo, su locura estallo, con todas sus fuerzas quiso quitar a Kudo pero no podía, aun estaba débil)_…SUELTAME ME DUELE! (_Grito al oído de Shin hasta dejarlo lo mas sordo posible_)…ME QUEMAS ! (_Las unas de Ran empezaron a encajarse en el cuello de Kudo, cada segundos sus unas se encajaban mas y mas, hasta provocar que el cuello de Kudo empezara a derramar unas cuantas gotas de sangre_)…YAAAAAAAA

-_A mi también me gusta jugar….( Ran, en forma de eco oyó la voz de Gin)_

-RANNNNNNNNN BASTA! YAAAAAAA BASTA! (_ Dijo en tono elevado Shin en el oído de Ran mientras la abrazaba mas fuerte)_

-Me dejaste…te espere…y no llegaste…me mentiste_…( Susurro Ran al mismo tiempo que alejaba sus manos del cuello de Shin_)…Porque_? ( Busco Ran los ojos de Kudo)_

_( Los ojos de Kudo miraron a los de Ran, algo le había pasado a ella… Por primera vez la vio asustada, sus ojos demostraban agonía, eso le dolía tanto a el)_

-Ran…_( Susurro aun abrasándola)_

-Te…odio..( _Le susurro Ran a Shin. Las manos de la oji-azul subieron nuevamente cerca del cuello de el, pero esta vez…paso sus brazos alrededor de el, ella estaba abrazándolo_)…Te odio…Shinichi…( _Agrego soltando lagrimas agrias y a la vez dulces sobre el hombro de el) _Porque no me dejas en paz? Porque me atormentas? Por que?

Por que, a un no tomo venganza de la paliza que me diste en la clase de deportes…( Contesto el)

Continuara….

Pues aquí esta el capitulo 8! Espero que les haya gustado y por favor reviews!

N/A Los hombres son tan complicados… XD

-Y una vez mas FELIZ CUMPLE PALITO!


	11. Chapter 11

Konnichiwa Mina-san!

Bueno tal como lo prometí, actualice los mas rápido que pude y vaya que si me costo trabajo ya que entre escuela y tarea no he tenido mucho tiempo libre, pero en fin. También les debo de confesar que este iba ser el principio de las fases finales de este fic pero decidí alargarlo un capitulo mas XD, asi que no se preocupen no fue por mucho, la verdad este capitulo estuvo dando vueltas y vueltas en mi cabeza, no sabia si agregarlo ya que prolonga un poco mas lo que seria la fase final, pero ya después pensé que seria justo por obvias razones que se darán cuenta mas adelante…En fin, que nuevas noticias tengo de D.C. mm pues de hecho no muchas, de hecho ninguna, solo que entre Nachis, Palito y yo creamos un fic, en el cual estoy bastante animada , bueno ya agradecimientos:

-Vermi-chan: WOW Sugoi, no sabía que leías mi fic, pero me alegra mucho que me hayas dejado un review, significa mucho para mí que escritoras de fics me dejen su opinión, mil gracias y espero que sigas apoyándome!

-Sakura Feathers: Una de mis mas queridas lectoras, y al parecer la única que se dio cuenta que Shin y Ran se decían por sus nombre de pila XD, muchas gracias eso significa que de verdad pones atención en mis narraciones, eres un amor y te mando un abrazo, aprecio mucho tu apoyo!

-Ryosaku: Gracias que linda, me encanta que sigas al pendiente, la verdad es que tu fic también me tiene maravilla y pienso ponerme al corriente lo mas pronto posible y dejar review en cada capitulo jejje

-Hikari: Tu siempre me tratas muy bien XD, te quiero mucho y perdón si piensas que he maltratado de más a Ran, T.T es parte de la historia XD..

-Coptesita: Me dijiste idola ( Reivil llora de felicidad)..Eres toda una monada, siempre has sido como un ángel para mi, desde que te conocí sentí que eres una persona especial y veo que tengo razón, eres una joya de persona. Te quiero mucho y nunca cambies T.T lo digo enserio NO CAMBIES!

-Miss Kudo : Imotousan! Perdón si te presione por que pensé que estabas secuestrada, pero es que te extraño mucho, y pues ya recibí tu correo el cual estoy a punto de responder XD, y pues lo de Shin que este un poco tonto, pues solo te puedo decir, no mejor no, pronto lo sabrás XD! TE QUIERO MUCHO, BRAZOS Y BESOS!

-Palito: Hola Snapita! Woww que bueno que te gusto tu regalo y pues claro que me acorde de tu cumple, si eres un amor de persona, además te aprecio no solo como cómplice en ser psicópatas, si no también como amiga y lectora, gracias!

-Miki Love/Miki Chan: T.T Estoy muy feliz, tengo una nueva lectora, que bueno que te guste el fic mil gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejarme review tus comentarios me ayudaron a tener ánimos para crear nuevas ideas en el fic, muchas gracias espero que sigas leyéndome ! y si me gusta marmalade boy !

-Erika: Muchas gracias! Ya te extrañaba, me alegro que volvieras te mando un abrazo!

Y finalmente lo que son Mars Mistress, Magician Aoko, Michel 888, y Auichi espero que sigan apoyándome se les extraña y les mando un fuerte abrazo, les dedico este capitulo junto con Vermi-chan y Miki Love Love!

Capitulo 9

"**Quédate conmigo"**

(_El cansancio había dominado a Ran junto con su acompañante de pupilas profundas, después de varias horas de estar a un lado de la sala de cuidados intensivos, el hombre de ropas blancas salio con el rostro oculto en un mar de nostalgia_)

Hice lo que pude, y lamento decirle que su tío a quedado paralítico…._( Entono en voz seria el doctor)_

Pero el esta bien, no?(_Pregunto acertadamente Kudo_)

Si, en si…el esta bien, solo que su impacto al despertar será muy grande…(_Comento)_

_(Si, Mouri cargaría con la culpa de aquello, su tío no caminaría mas, y tal vez eso lo cambiaria a el por completo. Tal vez el tío que tanto amaba se iría, pero…Ella no pudo evitar sonreír, el estaba vivo, que mas da lo demás, ella necesitaba saberlo que el aun seguía respirando, que algo de ella seguía latente, y eso era el...Pasarían anos para que el dolor de el se fugara, mas aun así, ella quería estar presente en su camino contra eso, pero primero tenia que…) ( La joven de cabellos marrones voltio y miro la calida sonrisa que se sostenía en los labios carmesí de Kudo y no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta…Todo estará bien, tal como el lo prometió)_

(_Agasa había salido con vida de su operación, pero aun se encontraba muy débil así que por más que Mouri le dijera cuanto lo quería, el hombre no reaccionaría, por lo cual ella pasó parte de la noche abrazándolo y susurrándole lo especial que el era para ella. Tiempo después, Ran se percato que Shinichi prácticamente se había quedado dormido en pie. El chico estaba ahí, parado, con la cabeza colgada, y su cuerpo recargado en la fría pared. Ran se acerco para despertarlo)_

Hey! Kudo! Puedes irte a tu casa, yo estaré bien, de acuerdo? _( Le dijo a Shin)_

No, no me ire, no estoy cansado Mouri _( Informo el_)

Que no, si estoy viendo que casi caes dormido! Vamos, ve…

No, no lo haré…( _Respondió fríamente mirándola fijamente_)

De hecho creo que ambos se deberían de ir ( _Sugirió una voz_)

(_Ambos jóvenes voltearon para ver quien se había unido a la plática)_

Que pasa doctor? (_Pregunto Ran_)

-Nada srita, solo que creo que usted debería irse a descansar junto con este joven, aunque se quede aquí su tío no reaccionara, los sedantes no perderán su efecto hasta mañana (_Anuncio el doctor)_

-Pero, yo no puedo el me necesita (_Agrego Ran)_

Si, la necesita pero no ahora, por favor, entiéndame… ( _Dijo el hombre de ropa blanca)_

Eso es cierto, si nos quedamos aquí solo seriamos un estorbo para el doctor, y además tu tío no descansaría en paz ( _Termino de sumar a la frase de el doctor Shinichi)_

(_Ran lo pensó varias veces y al ultimo acepto. Pocos minutos pasaron para que los chicos desvelados tomaran un taxi rumbo sus respectivas casas. Tras una de las ventanas de aquel taxi, Ran pudo observar que la noche aun ocupaba las calles de Japón, un reloj que adornaba uno de los parques de cruzando aquel camino le informo que eran alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana. La joven suspiro, y analizo a su vecino somnoliento, la mirada de el seguía tranquila y calida…Como? Se pregunto Mouri, como fue que tu entraste en mi vida? Cuando? Cerro los ojos para recapacitar, tiempo atrás el era un estorbo y un fastidio en su vida, ahora era una necesidad. Ella lo conoció en aquel aeropuerto cuando sus iris se mezclaron unas con las otras, desde el principio ella había decidido ignorarlo…sin embargo, cada dia, cada instante, el…esta presente….)_

-Oe! Mouri! Ya llegamos (_Señalo Kudo tratando de sacar de trance a Ran)_

-HAI! (_Susurro Ran a la vez que salía del auto. Shinichi se tardo un poco mas en abandonar el vehiculo ya estaba pagando los servicios del chofer. Ambos ya estaban en su vecindario, la oji-azul empezó a encaminarse a rumbo de su casa mientras que Shin la seguía. La joven pudo localizar rápidamente las llaves para abrir el portón de la casa de Agasa, sin darse cuenta ya estaban enfrente de la puerta principal, nuevamente la joven inserto la llave y abrió aquella puerta de color perla.)_

Muchas gracias Kudo! ( _Dijo la joven mientras ocultaba su mirada al detective_)

-No hay de que… (_Susurro el_) Avísame cuando despiertes, así podremos irnos juntos a ver al doc (_Pidió Shin)_

-Si…te lo prometo (_Sonrió la joven aun ocultando su mirada)_

-Bueno…Nos vemos después Mouri… _(Dijo finalmente dándose una vuelta completa para irse a su hogar)_

( _En cada dia, cada instante, el…esta presente…Porque se preocupada tanto por ella, si ella alguna vez le deseo lo peor…Porqué la mirada con calidez, cuando ella lo asfixiaba con palabras crudas y duras…Era lastima? Porque alguna vez el se confeso que le causaba lastima verla…Era eso? Cierto además el fue el único que la reconoció bajo aquella coraza de fortaleza falsa…Kudo había desnudado la mascara que portaba ella…)_

_(Ran siguió pensando en eso, y observaba como lentamente el joven cruzada el jardín de su tío…)_

_(Y ahora, que ella estuvo al borde de un abismo…el la rescato, tal como lo había prometido. Tal vez no pudo oír su llamado de auxilio la noche con Gin, pero tal vez ella se merecía aquello…Pero, pero)_

_( La oji-azul sin pensarlo mas, corrió tras al oji-azul. Shinichi pudo oír como alguien se acercaba a paso apresurado pero antes que pudiese voltear, unos delgados brazos se habían enredado en su pecho. Ran sujetaba fuertemente el pecho de Shin con sus brazos, sosteniendo su rostro en la espalda de el)_

-Mouri? Que tienes? _(Dijo sorprendido Shin_)

Pero, pero, por esta vez…( _Pensó Mouri a la vez que su abrazos apretaban aun mas el cuerpo de Shin)…_**Por esta vez dime Ran, y quédate conmigo** _( Susurro la joven de manera quebradiza, y aunque sus palabras fueron débiles al viento pudieron llegar a los oídos del el oji-azul)_

(_Kudo se quedo inmóvil, no supo que decir…Fue entonces cuando sintió que los brazos delgados de la joven Mouri se estaban resbalando del pecho de el, que fue seguido por un golpe seco. Shinichi volteo inmediatamente y vio a Ran en el piso_)

-OEEEEEEE RANNN! (_Grito el oji-azul, a la vez que se acercaba a Ran para levantarla)_…OE, OE, Que paso? (_Pregunto al cuerpo de la oji-azul, Shinichi levanto una de sus manos a la par del cuello Mouri y se dio cuenta que había sido tan solo un simple desmayo. Vaya, si que lo había asustado, aunque que mas podía esperar, la pobre Ran había pasado de un shock a otro en cuestión de horas, era normal que se desmayase. Aunque…el cuello de ella estaba algo...Caliente? La mano de Shin se movió a la frente de la Mouri y confirmo que la joven tenía fiebre. Sin divagar tanto, Kudo tomo entre sus brazos a Ran y la cargo de nuevo a la residencia de Agasa. La verdad es que no tuvo muchos problemas para guiarse en aquella casa, Shinichi era viejo conocido del doc, así que conocía la casa de su vecino tan bien como la suya. Así el joven recorrió la casa hasta encontrar lo que era el cuarto de huéspedes, pensó que tal vez fue ahí donde Agasa coloco la nueva habitación de su sobrina, y de hecho acertó. Al entrar en aquella habitación, pudo ver el uniforme femenino de su escuela colgado en una de las esquinas, rodeado por objetos personales de la oji-azul. La cama aun seguía destendida, así que con mucho esfuerzo el chico acomodo las sabanas de color pastel para posar el cuerpo de Ran en ellas. Con sumo cuidado empezó colocar el cuerpo de la oji-azul en la cama y después la cubrió con una sabana delgada.)_

(_Kudo dio un agudo suspiro causado por su esfuerzo para cargar a Ran y acomodarla)_

-Vaya que día… (_Susurro al viento el oji-azul. Fue entonces, cuando vio que los cabellos de Ran invadían parte de su frente, así que decidió acercase para acomodárselos. El cuerpo de Kudo se aproximo a la cama de Mouri y por alguna extraña razón decidió sentarse en el suave colchón, a lado de ella. Sus manos empezaron a librar la frente de Ran de sus cabellos rebeldes. Una vez más, la veía dormida, Shinichi simplemente quedo hipnotizado. Como era que ella cambiaba tanto? Se miraba tan inocente, tan indefensa, que solo provocaba el deseo de sujetarla fuertemente entre sus brazos. Tratando de negar sus impulsos, Kudo siguió acariciando la frente de Ran, al parecer la fiebre había disminuido…el joven sonrió y continuo memorizando cada detalle del rostro de la Mouri, sus manos llegaron a la comisura de los labios de Ran…Los cuales eran tan bellos, con aquella tonalidad rosa pálido, el dedo índice de Shin empezó a delinear cada esquina y curva de ellos…Si tan solo el pudiese acercarse mas)_

-O rayos! (_Pensó Kudo alejando su mano del rostro de Ran)_ Que hago aquí, esto esta mal no debería quedarme…Después de todo ella ya esta mejor, solo es cuestión que descanse (_Analizo_)…Pero… ella dijo, que me quedara…que quiso decir con eso… (Trato de descifrar)…Además me ha llamado Shinichi y yo a ella Ran, porque? (_N/A, en Japón solo se habla con el nombre de pila si es tu amante o si es una persona de suma confianza)_… NO NO, ya tranquilo, pero que puedo hacer por ella…que tenia planeado ella? Que quiso decir con quédate conmigo? ( _Se pregunto la confusa mente del chico detective_)….AAA!Que haría Hattori o Kuroba en este momento? (_Siguió Kudo hablando con su inconsciente tratando de imaginar a Hattori en ese escenario_)

_(Presentación dada por la mente de Kudo)_

-Ran, claro que me quedo contigo esta noche, y siempre (_Dijo el detective moreno a la par que sujetaba la cintura de la oji-azul)_

-O Heiji! (_Susurro la oji-azul, acercando su rostro al de Heiji_)

(_Siguiente escenas demasiado impactantes XXX para narrar XD)_

_(Fin de la presentación)_

-NOOOO NOOOO ESO NOOOO, maldito Hattori (_Nuevamente trato de concentrarse y pensar en que haría su otro amigo, Kuroba)_

(_Presentación nuevamente dada por la imaginación de Shin_)

Por esta vez dime Ran, y quédate conmigo

My lady, no hubiese tenido dicha mas grande que pasar la eternidad a tu lado, robándote cada aliento….( _Dijo Kuroba mientras delicadamente besaba una de las manos de Ran)_

Kuroba _( Susurro Ran completamente sonrojada)_

Mi bella musa, me inspiras tanto que…( _Dijo Kuroba acercándose al rostro de la ojiazul)_

Kuroba ( _Susurro una vez mas, cerrando sus ojos en la espera de un beso)_

Que... ( _Siguió)_ Me dieron ganas de hacer un truco de magia! _( Grito alegremente XD)_

Oe? ( _Dijo Ran confundida)_

Si mira cuando mis dedos truenen a la cuenta de tres, tus ropas desaparecerán 1, 2, 3 ( _Dijo Kuroba)_

AAAAAA _( Grito Ran)_

(_Fin de la presentación_)

-NOOOOOOOOOO DEFINITIVAMENTE NOOOOOOOOO, MALDITOS HENTAIS! _(Negó el subconsciente del oji-azul_) La verdad no se que debería hacer o que quisiste decir…pero (_Susurro Shin a la oreja de Ran_)…solo quiero estar contigo… (_Finalizo besando la frente de aquella joven dormida)_

(_Unas pupilas marinas se abren de par en par lentamente)_

-Oreto?...Donde estoy? (_Pensó_)…No veo nada… (_La joven de cabellos marrones reacciono y se dio cuenta que estaba en un lugar completamente oscuro. De repente unas luces opacas empiezan alumbrar aquel lugar, y se da cuenta que esta flotando en el aire)_…QUEEEEEE? Pero que es esto (_Ran grito asustada, cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en su espalda)…_**Mi espalda me quema**…KYAAAAAAA (_Salio un doloroso grito por parte de Ran que sujetaba sus hombros)……….. (Poco después, un enorme espejo color grisáceo apareció enfrente de ella y pudo reflejarse, llevaba puesto un vestido largo color blanco y unas alas del mismo color habían surgido de su espalda_)…Alas?... (_Mouri empezó acercarse al espejo para tocar a su reflejo, sin embargo este soltó una sonrisa maliciosa la cual asusto a Mouri. Simultáneamente comenzaron una serie de risa desenfrenadas en forma de ecos junto con llantos…La oji-azul tapo sus oídos, no quería escuchar, NO YA NO…Volteo una vez mas para ver su reflejo y observo que este bestia ropaje oscuro y tenia alas negras_)…Que significa esto? Soy yo? _( Se pregunto, mientras un rayo de luz se unía al reflejo del espejo, cuando la luz se opaco Ran pudo ver a Kudo, quien parecía estar hipnotizado, enfrente de su alterego oscuro_) SHINICHI! (_**Grito mientras corría tras el espejo, fue cuando observo que la sombría figura del espejo se acercaba a Shin abrazándolo por la espalda, Kudo empezó a sangrar**)_ DEJALOOOOOOOOO (**_Suplico Ran golpeado al espejo color plata, pero sus ruegos no se escucharon, la fría figura siguió abrazando a Kudo soltando carcajadas mientras el sangraba y finalmente las alas negras se convirtieron navajas que perforaron poco a poco a el hipnotizado joven_**)…SHINICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII (_GRITO ENTRE LLANTOS)_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Unas pupilas marinas se abren de par en par rápidamente)_

-Donde estoy? (_Se pregunto, al mismo tiempo que analizaba el lugar_)…Estoy en mi cuarto…NO…AQUÍ NO, GIN ESTA AQUÍ! (_Empezó a divulgar a la par que gotas de sudor caigan en su pecho)_…O NO SHINICHI! _(Pensó alarmada tratando de levantarse rápidamente, sin embargo un cuerpo se lo impedía) _Shi..ni..chi? (_Susurro, los escasos rayos de sol iluminaron el rostro de Kudo, quien estaba dormido a su lado, recargado ligeramente en el cuerpo de ella_)…. (_Sonrió, el estaba ahí, con ella. Intento conciliar el sueño nuevamente pero la cabeza le punzaba, así que con sumo cuidado trato de moverse sin molestar al bello durmiente. Poco después la chica ya se había escapado de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina, ahí buscaría algo para su jaqueca. Fue entonces como Mouri inicio su búsqueda por algún remedio.)_

-Mmmm creo que están aquí! (_Se auto-informo mientras abría la alacena_)…SI AQUÍ ESTA! (_Dijo triunfantemente, cuando unos brazos sorpresivamente la sujetaron por la cintura, unos cabellos dorados se dibujaron a lado del rostro de Ran)_

-Hola ángel! (_Menciono una voz suavemente)_

CONTINUARA….

TAN TAN TAN..Que pasara? Lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo, pero por ahora espero que les haya gustado este, por favor déjenme sus comentarios con los reviews, gracias !


	12. Chapter 12

Konnichiwa Mina san!

Gome, si mucho mucho me he tardado en actualizar pero es que la escuela esta para morirse cada día tengo examen mondrigos, en fin pero lo bueno es que ya estoy apunto de salir de vacaciones de ellos esta es mi ultima semana de clases …La verdad lamento mucho la espera, por favor tengan piedad XD, bueno primero que nada WAAAAAAAAA GRACIAS! YA PASE LOS 100 REVIEWS (Reivil se desmaya de la emoción) SON LO MAXIMO! Eto ya no daré vueltas al asunto así pondrán leer el capitulo 10 y los agradecimientos estarán al final, disfrútenlo! Y FUE MI CUMPLE EL 22 DE MAYO XD!

Dedicado a :

!Sakura Feathers, Nao-Naoko Psyco 3, Miki Love Love, Detective Ran Y Magician Aoko!

Capitulo 10

"Eterna gratitud"

-Mmmm creo que están aquí! (_Se auto-informo mientras abría la alacena_)…SI AQUÍ ESTA! (_Dijo triunfantemente, cuando unos brazos sorpresivamente la sujetaron por la cintura, unos cabellos dorados se dibujaron a lado del rostro de Ran)_

-Hola ángel! (_Menciono una voz suavemente)_

_(El cuerpo de Ran se estremeció, cada vez que oía ángel, su corazón daba un vuelco. Que ironía, no? Cada vez que alguien se le llama ángel se siente alagada(o) por ser un símbolo de belleza y ternura, pero para la oji-azul era definición de tormentos interminables…)_

No me vas a recibir como es debido? ( _Pregunto el sombrío personaje)_

-Ahora que quieren? Que no ya se divirtieron suficiente? (_Insinuó Ran)_

_(La oscura figura solo rió mientras soltaba a Mouri)_

Sea lo que sea no lo haré! (_Anuncio la oji-azul)_ Ya no me importa!

_(La carcajada del personaje rubio aumentó)_

-Por favor ángel, no me hagas reír tanto, me dolerá el estomago…Crees que es tan fácil safarze de la organización? Que decepción, tan bellamente tonta. Acaso piensas que podrías eliminar a cada uno de nosotros? (_Difamo con cierta malicisia)_

-Si es posible, por que no_? (Susurro la oji-azul al mismo tiempo tomaba un cuchillo volteando rápidamente apuntando a su acosador, el cual no se mueve ni un centímetro)_

-Se supone que debo de asustarme? (_Carcajeo_) Yo, quien te enseño todo lo que sabes, se que no eres capaz de matarme, eres cobarde, o quien sabe tal vez después de lo que te diga cambie de idea...

-Que quieres decir con eso Vermouth? _(Cuestiono Ran a la figura de cabellera rubia bajando su arma blanca del cuello te esta)_

-Vaya veo que no has olvidado mi nombre (_Murmuro)_

Aunque quisiera no podría ( _Contesto seria Mouri)_

_(Era muy cierto...aunque Ran tratara de olvidar a Vermouth no podría…La bella mujer de cabellera dorada había sido su maestra y su cómplice al mismo tiempo)_

**( _Flash back hace años atrás)_**

**_(Desde la muerte de la madre de Ran, Kogoro se había inundado en alcohol y deudas. Aquel licor y cuentas pendientes lo guiaron a la organización oscura para mantener a su hija, pero tiempo después fue mucha presión para el y en un pacto de desesperación la oji-azul le prometió lealtad a aquella mafia / ver capítulos 2-3/…Al día siguiente de aquella promesa la Mouri tuvo que realizar un viaje por una semana a Inglaterra donde debía ser entrenada para ponerse a la altura de la organización. A base de falsas excusas dadas a su padre diciéndole que iría a una excursión a Hong Kong por parte de su escuela la oji-azul empezó su nueva fase.)_**

**_(Se ve una joven de cabellos largos marrones caminando lentamente saliendo de un aeropuerto cargando una pequeña maleta color durazno. Estar entre el medio del caos, donde sientes que todo puede perderse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…aquellas situaciones eran tan familiares para Mouri, a si que estar en un país totalmente extraño no le causaba temor alguno, a pesar que no tenia idea de a donde dirigirse. Cuando Gin le ordeno irse a Inglaterra solo le dio la fecha del vuelo y algo de dinero, el resto de las instrucciones nunca se dieron. La noche caía sobre aquella ciudad luminosa, llena de acento ingles. Los repetidos gritos provenientes de los taxis llamaron la atención de Ran, la cual noto que un pequeño niño corría en una de las entradas del aeropuerto ingles…La chica sonrió al ver aquella inocencia, tener eso era un privilegio, simultáneamente un automóvil deportivo color negro entro a toda velocidad acercándose al pequeño…Viendo esto la oji-azul corrió tras el infante ingles, al parecer el auto no tenia ninguna intención de frenar .El deportivo oscuro acortaba la distancia y el pequeño se quedo inmóvil asustado, ahora unos escasos centímetros separaba al infante de su cruel destino…Cuando de repente Ran tiro sus cosas y tomo el brazo del pequeño atrayéndolo hacia ella bruscamente, salvándolo.)_**

**-O MY GOD MICHAEL!(_Lloro una mujer de pelo claro y tez blanca mientras abrazaba al infante)_**

**_(Ran solo suspiro aliviada, al parecer el pequeño no tenia nada, así que sonrió a la mujer inglesa en señal de felicidad. La mujer extranjera regreso la sonrisa)_**

**-Thank You so much! You are an ángel! (_Declaro en voz cortante la amorosa madre del ingles)_**

**-O dear are you alright? ( _Se oyó una voz aguda a espaldas de la oji-azul)_**

**(_La heroína de ojos azules al voltear vio una mujer de cabellos dorados, quizás aun más dorados que los de Gin. Era obvio que la rubia era un mezcla inglesa-japonesas por algunos rasgos muy notorios. La mujer vestía un traje ejecutivo de color oscuro que se acentuaba su escultural figura.)_**

**-Ángel?...( _Rió la mujer, mientras sacaba unas llaves de su chaleco y se dirigía al previo carro deportivo color negro.)_ Lets go! ( _Le grito mientras se montaba delicadamente en su automóvil. Ran no tuvo tiempo para pensarlo los continuos gritos de los taxistas que exigían que se movieran la hizo obedecer a la bella desconocida. Apenas cerrando su puerta, un repentino arranco hizo que se pegara al asiento. La velocidad del vehiculo aumentaba así que la oji-azul rapidamente sujeto el cinturón de seguridad como si fuese su tesoro mas preciado. La dueña de ojos azules claros examino la situación y decidió disminuir la velocidad._) Sorry, creo que maneo un "poco" rápido… (_Dijo la mujer rubio cambiando su dialecto ingles al dialecto de la Mouri)_…Tu eres la famosa ángel, Gin me ha hablado mucho de ti… _(Carcajeo)_**

**- Usted trabaja para Gin? _(Pregunto Ran)_**

**-That idiot! Gosh no! No trabajaría para la ni muerta (_Grito furica a la vez que empezó acelerar nuevamente Era obvio que ella y Gin no se llevaban muy bien)_ Ese maldito no se quien se cree dándome ordenes, debería matarlo de una vez, pero naaaaaa lo dejare para luego, después de todo es un buen amante… (_Susurro)_ O por cierto I'm Vermouth ( _Sonrió la rubia a Mouri)_**

**_(Ran solo la miro confundida, Gin y la rubia eran tan parecidos, no sabía que cruzabas por sus mentes… Además a la oji-azul le daba cierto temor saberlo…Después de varios minutos en silencio llegaron a conjunto de elegantes departamentos. Ambas tomaron rumbo hacia la entrada del edificio, una siguiendo a la otra)_**

**-Welcome back, madam! (_Dijo un joven empleado mientras abría la puerta de color bronce del edificio)_**

**-Hello darling! (_Contesto Vermouth, luego dirigió una mirada a la oji-azul dándole a entender que se diera prisa. Después del recorrido de los lujos pasillos, y el exquisitamente decorado elevador en el cual se subieron llegaron a la entrada de un cuarto, el cual instantáneamente fue abierto por la rubia al deslizar una tarjeta plateaba en un aparato cerca de la puerta. La puerta se abrió, y dejo a la vista un amplio departamento, era fino y bellamente amueblado de esquina a esquina, digno para una estrella_)…Well, tira tus cosas donde tu quieras! (_Informo Vermouth a la Mouri, a la par que destapaba un vino y se servia de este en una copa delicadamente) _**

**(_La oji-azul asintió con la cabeza y puso sus maletas a lado de una de las paredes del amplio departamento. Fue entonces que vio un fólder colocado sobre un mueble de color madera con el nombre de "Angel" impreso en la parte superior…entonces Vermouth ya sabia todo sobre Ran, de seguro Gin le había mandado aquel sobre…)_**

**-Que miras Angel? ( _Cuestiono la rubia dando un sorbo al vino. Ran solo bajo la mirada, la rubia rió y empezó a caminar al mueble de color ámbar tomando el sobre en sus manos) _Estabas mirando esto? (_Señalo la extranjera_) No he leído nada de esta cosa! (_Burlo tirándolo al piso_) Ya te dije no recibo ordenes de nadie, that's bullshit! Solo se que te debo de entrenar es todo…**

**(_Entonces si ella no conocía nada de la oji-azul, como supo…que era ella, bueno si tenía rasgo asiático pero…pudo ser cualquiera.)_**

**-Disculpa Srita Vermouth, Como supo que era yo Angel, si no sabia nada de mi? _( Pregunto)_**

**-O…that…Well, no sabia, fue intuicion (_Contesto alegremente_) Y veo que tuve razón, si me hubiese equivocado, te hubiera tenido que matar XD _(Se burlo la rubio sentándose en un elegante sofá rojizo) _Siéntate (_Ordeno)_**

**-Hai (_Obedecio Ran)_**

**-Pero entonces, cuéntame, como fue que te metiste en esto? Quisiera oír tu versión (_Entono en su acento ingles)_**

**-….Lo siento no quisiera hablar de ello… (_Respondió la oji-azul mirando a los ojos de Vermouth por primera vez directamente. La miraba de de Ran había cambiado, no dejaría que alguien mas entrara en su complejo mundo…NADIE…)_**

**-Ya veo, no te obligare… (_Menciono, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba del sofá y se dirigía a lo que podría ser la cocina)_**

**( _Ran se quedo en silencio en la sala)_**

**-Tienes hambre? (_Pregunto la voz de la bella mujer a lo lejos)_ Creo que eres demasiado delgada! Mira tengo un poco de leche, queso y…todo se mira raro, shitttttt esta leche esta caducada desde hace dos meses, y este queso apesta dammit, mejor olvídalo, la verdad es que como te darás cuenta no soy muy hogareña siempre estoy de un lado a otro, pero si quieres podríamos salir a comer…**

**_(La Mouri seguía callada, así que Vermouth decidió volver con su visita)_**

**Eres callada…que…aburrí...**

**Quisiera empezar mi entrenamiento_…( Susurro Ran_)**

_**(Vermouth la miro, suspiro y se acerco al rostro de ella)**_

**-Quieres entrar al infierno tan rápido? ( _Cuestiono)_**

**-Ya vivo uno_… (Dijo Ran fríamente)_**

**-Bien…vamos….Sabes que puedes morir…(_Comento la rubia dándole la espalda a la oji-azul)_**

**-Hai…**

**( _La Mouri siguió a la rubia hasta el cuarto de esta. El cuarto como el resto de el departamento era superior, sin embargo lo que mas llamaba la atención de aquel lugar era una vetana de finos detalles color dorado que dejaba que la luna alumbrara la habitación. La joven con acento extranjero abrió la enorme ventana dejando que una fuerte ráfaga de viento golpeara sus cuerpos)_**

**-Bueno ahora dispara (_Ordeno Vermouth, señalando a una paloma que volaba cerca a unos seis metros de ellas) _**

**-Es un chiste? Esta volando! Será muy difícil atinarle / Recuerden que Mouri sabia ya algo de armas ya que su padre había sido policía/ Fallare…**

**No puedes fallar…y si lo haces_….( Dijo la rubia dándole una pistola a Mouri y ella sujetando otra_) El numero de veces que falles será el numero de personas inocentes que mate mañana, y tu me acompañaras a ejecutarlas _(Rió)_**

**(_Mouri había entrado en shock, ahora si ella fallaba matarían a personas por su culpa)_**

**-Pero, pero, alguien oirá los disparos! _(Trato de librarse Ran)_**

**-Eh? No no…tienen silenciador…vamos dispara, solo apunta y dispara…_ (Ordeno seriamente)_**

**_(La oji-azul cerró los ojos y rezo por darle a aquella paloma, pero…ES IMPOSIBLE, la paloma se movía muy rápido y se estaba alejando así que no tenía tiempo de pensar aquello. Ran empezó a disparar)_**

**-1 (_Susurro Vermouth).._llevamos un cadáver**

**_(Obviamente fallo la oji-azul, la cual se desespero más, tiro nuevamente y fallo una vez más)_**

**-2… (_Contó)_**

**-BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAA…No lo haré! _( Grito)_**

**-Si no lo haces, tendrás que sufrir las consecuencias… (_Susurro)_**

**-Consecuencias…(_Pensó la Mouri)_ Otousan…_(Susurro, si no obedecía lo matarían, la oji-azul siguió en su labor)_**

**-3,4…**

**(_Las manos de Ran temblaban, no sabias que hacer, no podía…)_**

**-Eres una inútil… (_Dijo Vermouth volteando hacia la paloma mientras sujetaba el gatillo de su arma y disparo, dándole justamente al pecho del pájaro_)…Mataremos cuatro personas mañana… _(Finalizo guardo su arma entre sus ropas mientras salía del cuarto)…_**

**_(Ran no se movió solo miro como la que fue una bella paloma reposaba muerta en las calles frías de aquel lugar, y mañana serian cuatro personas. Así fue, al día siguiente una familia de cuatro integrantes que Vivian en aquellos edificios murió a causa de los errores de Ran, Ran los vio morir lentamente. Vio a cada uno suplicando por su vida, mientras eran cruelmente masacrados por Vermouth, desde ahí la sangre fría de Ran comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo…No permitiría que pasara aquello otra vez.)_**

**-Esto es apenas el comienzo, Ángel (_Dijo Vermouth mientras abandonaba la escena del crimen)_**

**(_Los días pasaron, Mouri aprendió a disparar perfectamente a distintos blancos, claro esta, no humanos…pero ahora, si fallaba como castigo, un chip insertado en el cuerpo de Ran haría que soltara descarga mortalmente eléctricas…La joven Mouri varias veces recibió fuertes descargas, pero al pasar el tiempo sus disparos mejoraban, además que cada vez su cuerpo se acostumbraba aquellos choques eléctricos. De hecho, las balas parecían ser aleadas de la Mouri, ya que Vermouth para mejor la velocidad de Ran, hizo que corriera varios tramos a grandes distancias, mientras la rubia le disparaba. Obviamente, la misión de Ran era esquivar las balas, si no lo hacia, simplemente ella recibiría el disparo, que por cierto varias veces lo hizo. Hubo una ocasión donde Vermouth le llego a disparar en la pierna, por lo cual Ran no podía correr ya, así que pudo darle rápidamente en el brazo, hombro, la otra pierna, etc. Múltiples cicatrices habían emergido de su cuerpo. En pocas palabras la Mouri pasó por las torturas más vagas y crueles. Fue golpeada por mafiosos, fue drogada, fue aventada por un risco, día tras día amenazada …Sin embargo, a pesar de todo aquello, Vermouth de alguna extraña manera fue el apoyo de Ran, la rubia siempre le recordaba las razones por la cual la Mouri debía seguir adelante, se podría decir que fue su compañía en aquella fase de dolor. El último día del entrenamiento llego, Ran volvería con su padre, pero tenia que completar una última misión.)_**

**-Ángel escúchame muy bien, entraremos a esa mansión e iras a el cuarto principal, y te traerás una laptop que esta en ella. Cuando termines tu labor incendiaremos la casa y abras terminado_… (Explico Vermouth. Ambas parecían estar en un almacén muy cercano a la mansión, como siempre ellas actuarían de noche.)_**

**-Arita Vermouth, quisiera saber si hay alguien en aquella casa? ( _Pregunto la Mouri, por mas que la rubia trato de inducirla a matar gente, Ran temblaba y entraba en pánico, simplemente no podía, hubo una ocasión que se desespero tanto que decidió darse un tiro a ella misma en el brazo.)_**

**-Nobody..Nadie (_Susurro la inglesa)_**

**-… (_La Mouri guardo silencio, y decidió comenzar con la misión de una buena vez. Así fue, la chica entro rápidamente, no hubo complicación alguna, llego al cuarto, salio de el, y puso una bomba en cada esquina de aquella mansión, fácil…Claro esta Vermouth la siguió en cada movimiento, el reloj de la bomba seguía corriendo, ambas decidieron apresurarse. De repente, cuando estuvieron a punto de salir, se pudo oír una voz aguda.)_**

**-Shit (_Pensó Vermouth)_**

**-Oí una voz Srtia Vermouth! **

**-No Angel, no es nada, vamonos _( Dijo la rubia)_**

_**(En eso una pequeña niña, llego llorando a donde estaban nuestras invasoras nocturnas)**_

**-Quienes son ustedes? Porque todos están dormidos? Que pasa? Quiero a mi Papa _(Lloro la pequeña)_**

**-Me mentiste _( Susurro la oji-azul, mientras lo sollozos de la infante aumentaban)_**

**-Ya vamonos el tiempo corre! **

**-NO no me ire! (_Grito Mouri)_**

**- Shit good bye then! _(Apresuro en decir la rubia mientras corría cuando de repente un estrendor hizo que se le nublara la vista. Poco segundos después de recuperarla vio que todo a su alrededor estaba en escombro y llamas, todo le dolía y entonces vio un cuerpo encima del de ella.)_**

**-Angel?**

**-Srita Vermouth? Esta bien? (_Pregunto la oji-azul cubierta de escombro mientras sangraba. Al parecer las bombas habían estallado y un pedazo de techo iba caer en la rubia pero Ran rápidamente fue a su rescate usando su cuerpo como escudo.)_**

**-Porque me ayudaste? **

**-No lo se (_Susurro mientras caia inconsciente en el suelo rojizo)_**

**-ANGELLLLLLLLLLLLL (_Grito la rubia)_**

**_( Después de aquello Vermouth nunca recibió la respuesta que busco, el porque Ran la había salvado o porque le costaba tanto trabajo lastimar a los demás, o el simple hecho de que la oji-azul no la odiara, porque? Al día siguiente Vermouth la llevo de al aeropuerto para que la joven tomara rumbo a su hogar, pero sin antes jurarle enteran gratitud por lo que había hecho su "ángel."Por esa misma razón la inglesa se encargaba de darle misiones de robos a Ran, mientras Vermouth hacia el resto del trabajo sucio diciendo que había sido la oji-azul, ya que si Gin se enterara que Ran no era capaz de asesinar a alguien de seguro las mataría. Pero Vermouth no sentía miedo a la muerte, era el hecho que la oji-azul le pasara algo…)_**

_**(Final del F.B)**_

-Dime que hará que cambie de idea? ( _Cuestiono la oji-azul)_

-No necesito decírtelo _( Dijo la inglesa sacando de su abultado portafolio un fólder con el nombre de Angel impreso)_ Recuerdas este folder? No lo he visto, por que yo ya lo se, mas bien lo descubrí por mi misma, algunas vez as conocido un demonio bajo una tela dorada? _(Finalizo)_

-Que? Que quieres decir? Gin que tiene que ver? ( _Pregunto la Mouri, mientras tomaba el fólder y lo abría por primera vez. Unas fotos de su madre fue lo que primero se asomo en el fólder)_ Okasan? Porque? Y también de mi papa y mías, aquí esta foto… (Las manos de Ran empezaron a temblar, sostenía una foto, una foto donde reflejaba uno de los momentos más difíciles de su vida, esa foto tenia el momento donde su madre había sido balaceada) Que? (_Y una mas donde se mostraba el cadáver su padre y cientas mas fotos de ella) _Que significa esto? _(Sus recuerdos despertaban nuevamente_) Aquella noche, aquella nevada, cuando mi madre murió vimos que los disparos salieron de un carro negro…Negro_…(Sujeto el fólder con furia y empezó a leerlo) _

- Si mal no recuerdo tu madre era abogada, no?...

**Continuara..**

Jjejee les gusto? Bueno tenian que tener este personaje en fic GOME XD

Mar Mistress:

Jajja creo que ya habíamos discutido sobre la pareja Ran y Gin y aunque se oye muy enfermo a mi también me gusta escribir escenas entre ellos XD, ya sabes que adoro tu reviews siempre me dan ideas y que bueno que te guste la actitud de Shin en estos momentos, a si te prometo mas escenas de esta pareja…GRACIAS (KISS)

Miss Kudo:

Imotousan! Como has estado! Ya estoy de vacaciones asi que ahora si nos podremos ver en el msn SO HAPPY, avisame cuando tengas tiempo, eto tambien te quiero agradecer por tu reviews siempre eres unas de las primeras en dejarmelos y eso me pone muy contenta ARIGATOU KISS!

Palito:

Dear psyco 2 pues a ti siempre te he tenido desde el comienzo del fic y pues lo de tener admiradoras XD jaja no te preocupes tu seras siempre la psyco favorita, gracias por tu review y sígueme apoyando! por favor! (Abrazo)

Meruse:

Nueva lectora waaaaaaaaa so happy! Pues que bueno que te guste mi fic y claro que lo seguire hasta el final que ya esta proximo ( ya no lo quiero terminar T.T) mientras sigas apoyandome seguire escribiendo te mando un abrazo!(KISS)

KudoMouri:

Otra lectora nueva jojojoj( Risa de psicopata alegre) Jejeje pues yo creo que tu duda se resolvió en este capitulo acerca de lo de quien sujetaba la cintura de Ran , me puso muy contenta que digieras que escribo de maravilla eres muy linda y muchas gracias, por favor sigue apoyándome! (KISS)

Vermi-chan:

Hola XD de verdad te gusto como quedo mi final / me alegra! Ya tu apoyo es muy importante para mi asi que espero que sigas aguantandome un rato mas XD por cierto espero FICS TUYOS son geniales XD! (ABRAZO) GRACIAS!

Ryosaku:

WAAAAAAAA Me encantan tus reviews tambien! Revil so happy, ya que el final esta cerca espero que sigas dandome nuevas ideas o sugerencias! Pero por mientras dare lo mejor y tu has lo mismo con el tuyo ya me muero de curiosidad quiero ver el proximo cap! (Kiss)

Meia Gibsorn:

Gracias por guardar mi historia en tus favoritos! Y claro que los dejo en suspenso esa es la idea jojojo XD, pero lo bueno es que te gusto lo que hago muchas gracias y una abrazo!

Coptesita:

Amiga KONNICHIWAAAAAAA hace rato que no se de ti! Como has estado? Como te va en el Karate? Espero que hayas pateados muchos traseros ya XD, sabes que te apoyo de todas formas! Eto, asi muchas gracias por tu reviews GOLDEN GIRL XD y sigueme apoyando onegai! KISS!

Magician Aoko:

Mi complice del amor por Kaitou! ( Verdad que es bello) Daiski! Bueno ya volviendo a la platica queria decirte que gracias por recomendar mi fic me puse muy contenta al saber que de verdad te gusto mucho mi fic auqneu no salga mucho nuestro amado Kid, XD pero no te preocupes en mi otro fic el siguiente capitulo sera de AOKOKID! Estoy muy emocionada ¡! Arigatou (Abrazo)

Miki Love Love:

Miki! Hola como has estado! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo eres genial! Y espero con ansias que me cuentes sobre tu futuro fic de Marmalade Boy! M.B me gusta mucho al igual que Kodocha XD tienen personajes unicos! Nos vemos después (Kiss)

Detective Ran:

U veo que no te gusto mucho la idea de Gin abusando de Ran XD gome pero era una forma de describirles que tanto control tiene Gin sobre Ran, y creeme que no fue la primera vez..En mi fic Ran siente que Gin la sigue por todas partes, nunca se habia sentido segura hasta conocer a Shin , pero fuera de ello me puso muy contenta que leyeras mi fic ompletito bueno hasta este capitulo XD, sigueme apoyandome por favor y me alegra que te haya gustado ( ABRAZO)

Sakura Feathers:

Sakurita! Tu ya eres conocida y una vieja amiga y por lo mismo se te quiere muchoooooooooooooo, pero waaaaaa ahora en especial te quiero a ti ya que hiciste que se unieran mas lectores a esta historia! Eres MARAVILLOSA! POR ESA RAZON TE DEDICO ESTE CAPITULO A TI Y A TUS AMIGAS Y EL SIGUIENTE TBM! MUCHAS GRACIAS! TE MANDO UN BESO!

Psyco Naoko-Nao

Ara, ara otra psyco XD pues bienvenida al club formado por dos personas Palito y yo XD, somos pysco 1 &2 y al parecer nuestro grupo aumento wiwiwi! Me puse a gritar de gusto cuando vi tu reviews siempre me emociono cuando tengo nuevos lectores! Ademas me alegra que te guste mi forma rara de escribir XD un poco oscura jaja ARIGATOU!

-Hikari:

Hola gracias por tu reviews tu si eres fan fiel! XD y gomene tendre que hacer sufrir un ratito mas pero sera minimo! (Kiss)


	13. Chapter 13

Konnichiwa Mina san!

Bueno como prometi dije que iba tratar de actulizar lo mas pronto posible y pues que trato de cumplir, les querio advertir que este capitulo tiene muchos puntos claves asi que leanlo con mucho cuidado respondera muchas dudas y además que les dara un pista de lo que puede pasar en el final (Nervios) Digamos que hay códigos ocultos XD es por esa razón que lo hize relativamente mas corto que otros capítulos anteriores…Eto me han faltado muchas peronas de dejar review T.T pero se que andan ocupadas o si no ya se fueron de vagas (os) de vaciones asi que les deseo lo mejor XD disfrutenlo, pero aquellas personas que aun no encontramos en casa quiesiera perdiles el favor que me dieran su opinión no solo sobre este capitulo si no que tambien si me pudieran decir cual ha sido su capitlo favorito de los que he publicado, quiero darme una idea de cómo que tipo de narración es la que mas le gusta Me ayudarian mucho, eto bueno los agradecimiento y otros comentarios los pondre al final para no dejarlos en la espera y irnos de lleno a la historia… y pues este capitulo va dedicado a mis nuevas lectoras:

MERUSE, MEIA GISBORN Y ESPE-CHAN KISS!

Capitulo 11

"**El Demonio bajo la Tela Dorada"**

-**Cada día cierro mis ojos… rogando que alguien tenga misericordia de mí, y me despierte de esta pesadilla pero me di cuenta…**

(_Las llamas envolvían el cuerpo de la Mouri, se podía sentir como lentamente las llamas consumían parte de sus piernas, cabellos, brazos, todo. A pesar de estar en el mismo infierno… su corazón se sentía vació y frió, sus sollozos se convertían en gritos desesperados mientras sujetaba el cuerpo del oji-azul. El cuerpo de Kudo estaba bañado de sangre, su aliento había desaparecido, Ran solo pudo sujetarse al cuerpo de el y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Tal como lo había visto en aquella pesadilla, donde por culpa de su oscuro alterego, el fallecía, eso ahora era realidad, las manos de ella estaban cubierta en tonos rojizos que provenían de Shinichi.)_

**-Me di cuenta que la vida en si …es una pesadilla…**

(**Flash Back**)

(**_Por encima de un árbol se ve una figura de ropas oscura vigilando un lugar muy fúnebre. El lugar era decorado miles de custodios, lo cual le causaría muchas dificultades, era una suerte que esa noche en especial..No hubiese luna alguna, ya que la oscuridad le hacia buen camuflaje a su vestimenta… Sea como sea entraría a ese lugar y terminaría con la vida del personaje que infecto su vida con nostalgia y desgracias. Con desprecio apretó los puños mientras recordaba su conversación con Vermouth_.)**

**-Dime que hará que cambie de idea? _( Recordó la oji-azul)_**

**-No necesito decírtelo (_Hizo eco la voz de la inglesa_) Recuerdas este fólder? No lo he visto, por que yo ya lo se, mas bien lo descubrí por mi misma, algunas vez as conocido un demonio bajo una tela dorada? (_Finalizo_)**

**(_La figura nocturna cerro sus parpados para recobrar las imágenes de aquel momento)_**

**-Que? Que quieres decir? Gin que tiene que ver? _( Pregunto la Mouri, mientras tomaba el fólder y lo abría por primera vez. Unas fotos de su madre fue lo que primero se asomo en el fólder_) Okasan? Porque? Y también de mi papa y mías, aquí esta foto… (_Las manos de Ran empezaron a temblar, sostenía una foto, una foto donde reflejaba uno de los momentos más difíciles de su vida, esa foto tenia el momento donde su madre había sido balaceada_) Que? (_Y una mas donde se mostraba el cadáver su padre y cientas mas fotos de ella_) Que significa esto? (_Sus recuerdos despertaban nuevamente_) Aquella noche, aquella nevada, cuando mi madre murió vimos que los disparos salieron de un carro …negro?…(_Sujeto el fólder con furia y empezó a leerlo) _**

**Si mal no recuerdo tu madre era abogada, no?...( _Indujo Vermouth_) Hubo un caso donde provoco que el aleado mas poderoso de Gin fuese a la cárcel… Su apodo era Ron, el era la mano derecha de Gin, era igual de ideatico que el. En fin, en una ocasión se le acuso de un supuesto asesinato, del cual el se libro gracias a cierto lavado de dinero hecho por el mismo juez. Así que Ron amenazo a el juez de que si lo daba por culpable se sabría todo aquello. Tu madre, por otro lado, había sido contratada por Shinkutse, quien era el que acusaba a Ron, diciendo tener las pruebas suficientes para vengarse por la muerte de su padre. Sin embargo, las pruebas fueron desapareciendo y el juez se daba la razón a Ron, pero…La abogada fue mas lista. Descubrió uno por uno de los misterios, desde lo del juez; hasta lo de Ron, lo cual lo llevo a cadena perpetua. Aunque el pobre diablo solo duro una noche ya que fue asesinado "misteriosamente" _(Bufo_)…por mas ni menos que su colega Gin…Al ver esto tu madre sospecho y empezó acercarse a la organización oscura…ELLA SABIA DEMASIADO…así que…**

**_(Desde que Vermouth comenzó a narrar todo aquello, Ran había entrado a un especie de shock…entonces Gin fue el que…mato a su madre y el también fue el que atrajo a su padre a la miseria….su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas)_**

**-Y tu padre… (_Continuo la rubia)_**

**-QUE? ( _Pensó Ran_) Aun hay mas?**

**-Aunque Gin mato a su propio colega para asegurarse que este no abriera la boca, el odio por tu madre creció, aparte que ella ya se había involucrado mucho…Después de deshacer de ella, pensó que de una forma u otra lo seguiría atormentando a pesar de estar tres metros bajo tierra, por lo cual decidió eliminar al esposo también. Eliminar a tu padre fue demasiado fácil (_Dijo fríamente_)…la depresión de tu padre era tan grande, que se aferro a cualquier promoción de trabajo para mantenerte, y así fue como el empezó a trabajar para nosotros..Sin embargo, después enfermo y no empeñaba un buen trabajo, por lo cual Gin se enfado, se aburrió, y pensó en eliminarlo de una vez…pero te conoció a ti…**

**(_Un escalofrió paso por todo el cuerpo de Ran…después de todo ella si era un maldito títere para Gin)_**

**-Al conocerte una extraña obsesión nació por ti, así pospuso la muerte del viejo y prefirió jugar contigo…Claro esta, tu aceptaste unirte por amor a tu padre, aunque todo había sido calculado…Tu padre empezó a sospechar ya que varias deudas habían sido pagadas. Después de un rato te siguió y se dio cuenta de tu unión con nosotros, por lo cual Gin creo un asalto donde el sabia perfectamente que mandarían a Kogoro, prácticamente el ladrón de aquel banco no era un ladrón si no Vodka….El cual por ordenes de Gin, mato a tu padre, así el no interferiría con tu relación con el…Lo mismo con tu tío ahora, no solo provoco ese accidente por verte con el detective…Tu tío también sospechaba…**

**-NO..no..CALLAAAAAAAA YAAAAAAA NO QUIERO OIR MAS! _( Grito)_**

**-Shhh no grites…quieres que el detective también se entere…**

_**(Los labios de Ran temblaron)**_

**-¿Porque me dices todo esto? _(Sollozo Ran)_**

**-Digamos que es cuestión de negocios, tu querías saber la verdad yo te la di…ahora tu me darás la corona de la organización oscura… (_Explico la inglesa)_**

**_(Ran aun estaba demasiado afectaba no sabia que responder….tenia tantas dudas, pero tanto…ODIO conjugado con ello…)_**

**-Tus robos no eran robos cualquiera…lo que robabas prácticamente eran chips que contenían datos para entrar a la base principal del gobierno de Japón…Pero sin darte cuentas nos trajiste algo mas grande, y es que al robar el collar de Josephine nos dijiste una clave… La cual escondía otro código que simbolizaba no solo la base de Japón si no la de todo el mundo…**

**-Que? Todo el mundo?**

**-Si, parece que hay una base distinguida que comunica la net de importantes secretos de los diferentes gobiernos en todo el planeta, lo cual si pudiéramos introducirnos nos daría el poder absoluto. Es por eso que necesito tu ayuda, Gin quiere tener el poder total, así que esta matando uno por uno a los cabecillas de la organización hace unos día asesino a empresario Tsusyo, el cual era quien poseía mas conexiones, pero esas ya pasaron a las manos de Gin, y por ciertos accidentes que he tenido últimamente pienso que la yo soy la siguiente. Conozco claves importantes de la organización que podrían hundir a Gin en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…Además no puedo hacerme muy inocente, yo también he tratado de asesinarlo, pero creo que me conoce demasiado bien…Shit_( Menciono furiosa_) **

**-Quieres que lo asesine? (_Susurro Ran_)….Solo dime que debo de hacer…**

**(_Una explosión interrumpió el recuerdo del sombrío personaje camuflagiado. Al parecer unas bombas habían explotado alrededor de aquel lugar lo que ayudo al ángel para deshacerse de varios guardias. Así que brinco del árbol y corrió hacia el lugar, aquella explosión era la señal, corrió al mismo tiempo que esquivaba unas balas.)_**

**(_Adentro del lugar)_**

**(_Un ataúd se encontraba en medio del tumulto el cual era decorado por miles de coronas de flores de varios colores y tamaños que nombraban al dichoso empresario Tsusyo. Al ver la explosión varios miembros del funeral entraron en pánico.)_**

**-Malditossssss quieren matarnos a todos! (_Grito un hombre)_**

**-Calla estupido! _(Ordeno uno más)_**

**-Yo me largoooooo _( Dijo el primer hombre, pero repentinamente el sonido de un disparo silencio el salón) _….Maldi..(_No alcanzo a terminar cuando el hombre callo muerto)_**

**-Bah me causaba nauseas, hablaba mucho!( _Comunico un mujer de tez morena y ojos verdes con mirada siniestra.) _**

**-Maldita zorra no tenias que matarlo! _( Enfureció uno de los tantos individuos encerrados)_**

**-CALLESE VIEJO O LO MATARE A USTED TAMBIEN (_Amenazo la mujer apuntado a su nueva presa)_**

**-Basta cállense los dos (_Ordeno un personaje rubio)_**

**-Gin...(_Susurro la mujer)_**

**-También me tenia harto aquel sujeto (_Agreg_o)**

**-Gosh, parece que será una noche muy larga (_Anuncio la voz de una rubia con acento ingles)_**

**_(Una serie de disparos desenfrenados empezaron hacer eco en aquel lugar. /Recordemos que afuera esta la persecución de la Mouri/)_**

**-Kutso…parece que tenemos compañía (Maldigo_ un hombre corpulento de lentes oscuros)_**

**-Ja, vamos Vodka que no te han ensenado a ser amable con lo invitados_… ( Regaño Gin mientras desenfundaba una pistola.)_**

**Ténganle respeto al pobre de Tsusyo! _( Incorporo un hombre mas)_**

**-Vamos, de verdad piensas guardarle luto (_Dijo Vodka_)**

**_(El sonido de las ventanas rompiéndose al mismo tiempo hizo que los miembros del salón entregaran en una especie de alerta… Varias pistolas se oyeron al unísono que se preparaban para disparar…)_**

**-Ladies and Gentleman! Please sit down and enjoy our party, its show time! (_Resonó)_**

**-De donde viene esa voz? ( _Pregunto intrigado Vodka)_**

**(_Gin camino hacia el ataúd y tumbo las flores, donde atrás de ellas se encontraban pegadas una mini bocinas que parecían tener un capacidad increíble APRA alcanzar el volumen máximo. Miro las bocinas y les disparo_)**

**-basura eso no me asusta (_Rió el rubio)_**

**-No? Malo, malo Gin ( _Se apagaron las luces_)…todos le tienen miedo a algo… (_Bufo la misma voz, a la vez que un disparo se oyó a lo lejos)_**

**-AAAAAAAAAA (_Quejo un corpulento guardia cubierto en sangre)_**

**-YA NO AGUANTO MAS (_Confeso otro hombre mas quien disparando a todos lados en un ataque de histeria)_**

**_(Las balas cubrían todo la habitación. Gin como era de esperarse no tuvo dificultad para esquivar las balas, al igual que Vodka, Vemourth, y la mujer de tez morena_)**

**-IDIOTAS DEJEN DE DISPARARSE ESTO ES UNA TRAMPA! (_Ordeno la morena oji-verde_)**

**-TODO ES POR CULPA DE EL CHIP! TU MALDITO GIN TE MATARE (_Grito un hombre peli-rojo apuntando a Gin_) MUERE!(_Pero al disparar el hombre había recibido una bala por la espalda, la bala del rubio siguió su curso y a escasos centímetros de Gin una figura se interpuso)_**

**-Sr…Gin _( Se oyó de aquella figura…era aquella mujer de ojos verdes_) No dejare que nada le pase_…( Susurro mientras sujeta la herida que tenia en su pecho)_**

**_(Gin sujeto a la mujer la miro a los ojos y la abrazo)_**

**_(En rostro de la oji-verde tomo una expresión de horror al sentir un objeto helado en su vientre)_**

**-Lo siento, tarde o temprano ibas a morir (_Dijo Gin mientras soltaba un disparo mas)_**

**(_Ran para esto ya se había adentrado al salón al romper las ventanas, así que al ver lo de Gin con la oji-verde le causo una ira más grande. Gin era un demonio, y recordar la noche donde el la ataco, donde el se atrevió a tocarla hizo que sus sentido se volvieran locos. Al ver todos lo cadáveres de aquellos envidiados empresarios que coloraban el lujoso piso a rojo la hizo avivar su sed de venganza. La Mouri reacciono de aquellos pensamientos al ver que una bala acaricio su rostro…Estaba en territorio peligroso, lo primero que tenia que hacer era encontrar el chip y después iría tras Gin, pero donde estaba aquel chip?)_**

**_( La matanza había disminuido por la falta de participante, de los posible treinta cuarenta miembros solo quedaban diez incluyendo a Gin, Vermouth y Vodka)_**

**-Veo que no te lamentas mucho de esto, Gin (_Anuncio uno de los sobrevivientes)_**

**-Para que arriesgar al rey, si puedes mandar a la jugada a los peones primero _( Rió)_**

**-Que dices? ( _Cuestiono el hombre_)**

**-Claro esta que no hay rey sin reina! _( Agrego lanzado una mirada fulminante a donde se encontraba el ángel)_**

**( _En ese momento Ran se percato que Vodka esta a espaldas suyas apretando la pistos en la sien de ella)_**

**Hola ángel, hace rato que no te miraba ( _Burlo Vodka. Gin se acerco a donde esta Vodka y tomo la mano de la Mouri para besarla como si este fuese un antiguo caballero) _**

**-SUELTAME! ( _Grito Ran soltando un golpe a la cara de Gin, Vodka solo se asusto por la repentina reacción de la Mouri)_**

**-Pero, porque tanta hostilidad, yo recuerdo que no las estábamos pasando muy bien hace unas noches ( _Dijo mientras obligaba al ángel que lo acompañara_) Vamos déjame ver tu bellos ojos ( _Le susurro mientras le quitaba los anteojos oscuros que ocultaban la mirada de la cautiva) _**

**-QUIEN ES EL? ( _Pregunto uno de los aun vivos empresarios_) EL FUE EL QUE CAUSO TODO ESTO ! BASTARDO (_Apuntando a la oji-azul)_**

**-COMO TE ATREVES APUNTAR A LA REINA, PEON INUTIL! (_Enfureció Gin soltando alrededor de siete balazos al hombre amenazador. El resto de los sobrevivientes temblaron al ver que el hombre de cabellera doraba al parecer estaba desquiciado_)…VES TE DIJE QUE ESTARIA A TU LADO (_Dijo Gin mirando fijamente a los ojos de la Mouri. El solo hecho que la estuviera tocando hacia que su sangre hirviera. Ran tomo el brazo de Gin y levanto el cuerpo de el hasta aventarlo y estrellar contra el piso. El rubio aun en tono burlesco se levanto enseguida, pero el ángel siguió con su persecución y lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas, y aunque el rubio desechaba una ligera gota de sangre no gemía dolor alguno)_**

**-NO ANGELLLLLLLLL _( Grito Vermouth_) **

**_(La oji-azul sintió como un fuerte toque eléctrico recorrió su cuerpo haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio)_**

**-No ángel eso no se hace (_Susurro Gin dejando al descubierto un aparato que daba descargas eléctricas)_ Tus ojos se miran diferentes, acaso_…( El repentino sonido de armas preparadas para disparar llamo la atención de Gin, el cual estaba rodado por el resto de los miembros. Vodka de hecho estaba justamente apuntando a la sien del rubio)_…JAAAAAJAJAJJAJA (_Carcajeo misteriosamente_) VAYA,VAYA QUE SOPRESA, CON QUE ERA UNA ENVOSCADA? **

**_(Para esto Ran saco una pistola también y apunto a la frente de Gin)_**

**Tu también reina? ( _Siguió carcajeando_) Que honor! Ni siquiera es día festivo para tal presente! **

**-Cállate Gin danos el ship ( _Ordeno Vermouth_)**

**-El ship, que te hizo pensar que yo lo tenía **

**-Exacto se que no lo traes contigo, no serias tan tonto para traer el tesoro en una casa de bandidos (_Dijo Ran fríamente)_**

**-Vaya ángel, si que me has impactado ( _Siguió coqueteando el rubio_)**

**-QUEEEEEEEE SHITTTTTT ! Cuando te diste cuenta ángel? (_Pregunto Vermouth)_**

**-No solamente me di cuenta de eso Vermouth (_Agrego Ran disparando a la pierna de uno de los hombres que rodeaban a Gin)_**

**-AAAAAAAA (_Gimió uno de los hombres)_**

**-QUE HACES? Son nuestro aleados… (_Dijo la inglesa_)**

**-El ya sabía todo… (_Susurro Ran)_**

**-Damn you (_Menciono Vermouth_) Entonces…todo esto fue inútil…**

**-Shhh ángel echaste a perder la sorpresa (_Continuo Gin_) O Vermouth me causa lastima tu ingenuidad… (_Señalo ordenando a los supuestos aleado de la rubia que le dispararan a ella)_**

**-Hola si 2,3,4… se oye esto? (_Se oyó una voz que al parecer venían de las mismas bocinas) _**

**-QUE DEMONIOS? ( _Dijo Vodka_)**

**-Buena deducción ángel, pero fallaste al decir que el ship no estaba aquí (_Siguió_) De hecho lo tengo en mis manos!**

**QUE? (_Gin corrió al ataúd abriéndolo, adentro de el se encontraba el cuerpo del difunto Tsusyo, tomo la mandíbula del sujeto apretándolo para que este abriera la boca)_…NO ESTA! (_Alarmo_) QUIEN ERES?**

**-Quien soy?**

**( _La Mouri quiso huir en ese momento, pero ya era demasiado tarde)_**

**-Soy Shinichi Kudo, detective… (_Se oyó decir tras las aun escondidas bocinas, las puertas del cuarto se abrieron de par en par dejando a ver al oji-azul con una mirada fría y seria el cual sujetaba una pistola apuntando directamente a la Mouri)_**

-Continuara-

Agradecimientos:

Miss Kudo:

WAAA Fuiste la primera en dejarme el primer review en el capitlo anterior ojala se repita eso XD, y pues tambien te engañe Vermouth era el personaje rubio misterioso, digamos que deje descansar un rato a la pobre de Ran, aunque en este capitulo a ver si no le da un ataque al corazón XD, pero tarde o temprano se iba dar cuenta de la verdad, bueno como siempre sabes que te quiero mucho mi imotousan consentida y que te mando muchos abrazos! KISS!

Palito:

Estoy segura que este capitulo te va gustar XD ya que hice sufrir mucho nuestra bella protagonista, aparte que sale Vermi WIIW personaje favorito!y claro que seguire siendo super mega mala solo porque tu me lo pides ademas si dejara de ser malvado no seria una psyco sexy XD y por cierto no te preocupes por lo de tu amgio la verdad solo me rio XD Kiss! Te quiero mucho!

Espe-chan:

WAAAAAA Espe-chan me dejo un review so happy! Me alegra que te guste la historia siempre ver nuevas lectoras me anima el dia y pues mas aun por yo ya te conocia XD por cierto forum del Detective Conan y no puedo creer que le lo hayas leido todititooooooo el fic waaaaaaa creo que tardaste horas, no? XD Bueno ojala te haya gusto este capitulo que te lo dedique y pues te mando abrazos!

Hikari:

Contigo es costumbre que te diga que me encanta que me dejes reviews se que estas muy ocupada y pues para mi es un honor que te hagas llamar mi fiel fan y yo tambien te quiero mucho y te mando abrazos! Prometo hacer un fic de Hattori el cual se que tanto deseas Kiss!

Ran Kun 76:

WAAAAAA Alguien se ha declarado mi fan numero uno ( Reivil le da un ataque al corazon) WAA Pues me sorprendi me estaba preocupando porque no sabia nada de ti, pero veo que aun sigues con nosotros MUCHAS GRACIAS eres super linda y pues espero seguir con tu apoyo! Kiss

Y bueno para :

Meruse, Meia Gisborn, Aoko, Detective Ran, Auichi, N.N Psyco 3, Kudo Mouri, Mars Mistress, Coptesita, Miki Love Love, Ryosaku y al resto les mando un abrazo espero verlas pronto KISSSS


	14. Chapter 14

Konnichiwa Minsa San!

Este capitulo me resulto muy difícil de escribir ya que tenia quedar un buen espectáculo hize lo mejor que pude, espero que les guste T.T recuerde que sigue siendo mi primer fic XD a por cierto acaso sera el final? Ustedes lo tendra que averiguar XD jojo (risa psyco) Y que nuevas noticias tengo de D.C. pues no muchas la mayoria creo que les comente ya que el capitulo de Golden Apple ya fue doblado! WIII por fin pude entender que decian XD, en fin si alguien le interesa yo le paso la direccion, y bueno sin mas rodeos aquí esta el capitulo..12? SI DOCE! Y Como ya es costumbre comentarios al final! KISS!

Dedicado: A todas(os) XD

**_Buena deducción ángel, pero fallaste al decir que el chip no estaba aquí (Siguió) De hecho lo tengo en mis manos!_**

**_QUE? (Gin corrió al ataúd abriéndolo, adentro de el se encontraba el cuerpo del difunto Tsusyo, tomo la mandíbula del sujeto apretándolo para que este abriera la boca)…NO ESTA! (Alarmo) QUIEN ERES?_**

_**-Quien soy?**_

**_( La Mouri quiso huir en ese momento, pero ya era demasiado tarde)_**

**_-Soy Shinichi Kudo, detective… (Se oyó decir tras las aun escondidas bocinas, las puertas del cuarto se abrieron de par en par dejando a ver al oji-azul con una mirada fría y seria el cual sujetaba una pistola apuntando directamente a la Mouri)_**

**Capitulo 12 : Amar es….**

**Shi..ni..chi…( _Tartamudeo la mente de la oji-azul)_**

**Y bien quieren esto? ( _Pregunto Kudo mientras sostenía con una mano la pistola y con la otra mostraba un pequeño cuadrito, acaso era el chip?)_**

**Bueno muchacho que esperas para dármelo? ( _Cuestiono el rubio tratando de recuperar la postura)_**

**Esperar? Yo nada, por que nunca lo tendrás (_Difamo a la vez que soltaba el chip y este caía al piso. Claro esta, que todas las miradas siguieron la caída del aparato pero un repentino balazo hizo que este le convirtiera en añicos. El oji-azul le había disparado al chip, un pánico domino el salón y Mouri solo lo miro atónita pero pocos segundos después Shin regreso la pistola a donde esta ella.)_**

**BASTARDO! (_Grito uno los restantes sobreviviente, el hombre era de pelo café claro y bigote espeso)_ SABES CUANTO NOS COSTO ESO! _( Gruño preparando su arma para matar al oji-azul)_**

**NO TE ATREVAS A DISPARAR (_Ordeno Gin, al ver que Shin seguía sosteniendo la pistola hacia la oji-azul ) _O yo mismo te matare!**

**No tienen escapatoria…la policía ha rodeado este edificio, no hay guardias suyos ya, ni tampoco vehículos, hayan esto mas fácil y ríndanse ( _Sugirió Kudo)_**

**Prefiero morir que regresar a la cárcel (_Susurro uno de los hombre que había sido herido en la pierna, sujeto la pistola a lado de su sien)_ –BANG- _( Un brutal rio de sangre emergió, su cuerpo callo bruscamente al suelo. Luego le imitaron los restantes)_**

**-BASTAAAAAAAA (_Grito el oji-azul, pero ya era demasiado tarde, la mayoría había optado por la salida fácil, eso hizo enfurecer a Shinichi y la Mouri lo sabia. Ahora los únicos en esa habitación eran Vermouth, Vodka, Gin, el ángel negro y Shin.)_**

**-Es la policía entréguense_!( Se oyó a lo lejos_)**

**-Estupido detective crees que con atraparnos habrás terminado con nosotros! No tienes idea con quien te metes…( _Divulgo el rubio)_**

**-EL TIENE RAZON VETE! (_Grito el ángel_)**

**-CALLA! NO ME HABLES! _( Respondió Shin)_**

**_( Gin camino hacia donde estaba Vodka dándole un puñetazo directamente en el rostro, este callo rebotando tu cabeza en el suelo dejándolo aturdido.)_**

**-Si vas a disparar hazlo! Detective…( _Desafió Gin poniéndose a lado de Ran) _Moriré a tu lado ángel…( _Susurro al oído)_**

**-NO LA TOQUES! (_Grito Vermouth, saco un aparato pequeño de sus ropas y apretó un botón, un estruendo balanceo el lugar, una parte de este había explotado. Las llamas empezaban a cubrir parte del salón, quemando los cuerpos que se encontraban en aquella dirección provocando un olor desagradable y lúgubre. Sin embargo la bomba no solo afecto parte del salón, si no también a ciertos policías que se encontraban en esa zona. Los cuerpos de Gin, Ran y Shin fueron aventados por la fuerza de esta. El rubio se levanto lentamente mirando furioso a Vermouth.)_**

**Well, well someone is mad, don't ya? ( Rio la inglesa)**

**-Dime que le has dicho al ángel? (_Pregunto Gin, al ver la mirada de odio que le profetizaba Ran, si comparamos que antes lo miraba sumisamente y con miedo) _**

**_- A secret makes a woman, woman!_ (_Anuncio mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Gin)_ Bye Sweetie! (_Susurro dándole un disparo a Gin_) JAJAJJA BASTARD! **

**(Carcajeo, sin embargo sus risas pararon cuando vio que la bala no había afecto a Gin) TRAES CHALECO ANTI BALAS! MALDITO! ( _Grito al darse cuenta que originalmente la bala solo no le causo ni un rasguño) _PENSE QUE HABIA DICHO QUE ESO ERA DE COBARDES!**

**-O Vermi! No hayas caso lo que te dice un enamorado, adiós ZORRA ( _Burlo Gin )_**

**-SRITA VERMOUTH! (_Alcanzo a gritar Ran mientras recuperaba sus sentidos. Shinichi aun esta aturdido)_**

**_( El cuerpo de Vermouth callo sutilmente en el suelo ya rojizo, la llamas se acercaban, pronto consumirían su cuerpo)_**

**-MALDITO ERES UN DEMONIO! ( _Ran nuevamente se puso de pie tomando su pistola con firmeza_ ) MUERE! **

**-No me hagas reír, se que tu nunca mataste a nadie, fue Vemouth, verdad? Sabia que seguía pura, eres la única…Eres mía… (_ Informo mientras se acercaba a la oji-azul)_**

**-NO LO HAGAS! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNN ( _Se oyo el grito del oji-azul el cual se hacia eco al disparo)_**

**(_La boca de Gin empezó a sangrar, una bala había paso directamente por su garganta. Sus manos empezaron a temblar. Tocio mientras la sangre seguía emergiendo, miro el rostro de la Mouri y lo acaricio. Ran no sabia que hacer. El rubio soltó una sonrisa)_**

**V…e…n…dras…conmigo al infierno… ( Se oyó decir una voz a lo lejos)…Huye …Ángel ( _Trato de gritar, mientras las lagrimas la inundaban)_**

**_(El rubio volteo para darse cuenta que el disparo no había salido de Ran, si no de Vermi)_**

**-MALDITAAAAAA ( _Grito Gin, pero eso provoco una hemorragia, soltó disparos a donde se encontraba Vermouth, quería mira como las balas remataban con el cuerpo de la inglesa, al terminarse las balas) _AAAAAAAAAAAAA ( _El dolor ahora era obvio. Ran lo miro asustada, atonica, y con furia a la vez, el rubio sujeto el rostro de ella quitándole la mascara. Al ver el rostro de ella volvió a sonreír y la beso. Shinichi rápidamente sujeto el cuerpo de Ran atrayéndolo hacia el de el)_**

**-CUIDADOOOOOOO (_Un estruendo mas se oyó en el salón, mucho mayor que anterior. Sin dudas, era otra bomba, mucho más potente que la anterior. Vermouth la había activado antes de morir, es por eso que le había pedio a Ran que huyera, y aunque Kudo se tardo en averiguar donde estaba finalmente la encontró. La ubicación de ella estaba a escasos centímetros de Gin por lo cual si Mouri seguía cerca de el moriría. Shin corrió con todas sus fuerzas y sujeto a Ran dándole la espalda donde se encontraba la bomba, lo cual hizo que Shin recibiera todo el impacto. Ahora si, todo el salón se había cubierto en llamas.)_**

**_(Los cuerpos de ambos rebotaron en el centro de salón. El cuerpo de Kudo estaba sobre el de ella, Ran rápidamente reacciono y sujeto el cuerpo de Shin tratando de hacerlo a un lado, pero mientras trato de moverlo pudo ver las quemaduras que había recibido su espalda, ERAN MUY GRAVES, y no paraban de sangrar)_**

**-AAAAAAAAAAAA (_Grito Shin, la espalda le ardía, no le paraba de sangrar…Y si eso le provocaba un hemorragia interna? )_**

**-SHINICHI! Porque? TU SABIAS TODO, CIERTO, Y AUN ASI (_Lloro)_**

**_( Ambos se encontraban hincados aunque Ran tenia que sostener los hombros del oji-azul con ambas manos ya que este se encontraba muy débil)_**

**Yo decidí meterme en esto, no es tu culpa ( _Susurro)_**

**-Pero cuando te diste cuenta?**

**Desde el comienzo, desde la primera vez que mire tus ojos en el aeropuerto supe que eran los mimos que había visto tiempo atrás…Tu forma de correr, tu movimientos, todo…**

**-Y por que no me entregaste a la policía?**

**-Ja…digamos que no lo quería admitir, quería encontrar una prueba, lo mas mínima que fuera, para probar que me había equivocado, pero…no fue así…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (_Un espantoso ardor cubrió el cuerpo del oji-azul)_**

**-IDIOTA ! POR ESO NO QUERIA ACERCAME A TI! ( _Culpo Ran)_**

**-Baka, tu misma fuiste quien me dijo se me quedara a su lado…y eso es lo que estoy haciendo…**

**-NO DIGAS ESOOOO ! NO DE ESTA FORMA!(Sollozo)**

**-Escucha (_Susurro Shin)_**

**-No no hables! Tranquilo…**

**-No escucha, no se que hayas hecho, no me importa… Eso fue tu pasado, así que no me digas que no me quieres cerca de ti, porque si no…(_Ran empezó a sentir como sus manos se humedecían por la sangre de Shin. Kudo levanto una de sus manos y toco el rostro de Ran tratando de limpiar las lagrimas que derramaba_) Prefiero morir ahora que no haberte conocido…(_Dijo Shin en un suspiro, sus ojos se cerraron y su cuerpo cayo lentamente en las piernas de Ran)_**

(_Las llamas envolvían el cuerpo de la Mouri, se podía sentir como lentamente las llamas consumían parte de sus piernas, cabellos, brazos, todo. A pesar de estar en el mismo infierno… su corazón se sentía vació y frió, sus sollozos se convertían en gritos desesperados mientras sujetaba el cuerpo del oji-azul. El cuerpo de Kudo estaba bañado de sangre, su aliento había desaparecido, Ran solo pudo sujetarse al cuerpo de el y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Tal como lo había visto en aquella pesadilla, donde por culpa de su oscuro alterego, el fallecía, eso ahora era realidad, las manos de ella estaban cubierta en tonos rojizos que provenían de Shinichi.)_

-Shi…ni…chi…yo también prefiero morir (_Susurro)_ Perdóname…( _Ran pensó en cuanto había deseado morir en otras ocasiones, en cuanto soñaba en descansar eternamente…Pero…ella quería estar sola, Shin no tenia nada que ver en eso…recordó cuando lo conoció, cuando se peleaban, cuando se dormían, se reían… También pensó en correr entre las llamas para encontrar una salida, pero significa dejar a Kudo solo, ya que estaba mal herido, lo cual hacia su cuerpo demasiado pesado y lenta…No había a donde huir, por lo menos si el se pudiera salvar…QUE EL SE SALVE….POR FAVOR…Suplico…El humo comenzó a inundar sus pulmones hasta que finalmente se desmayo…Aun sollozando, sujetando fuertemente el cuerpo de Shin_)

( _Una pupilas azules se abrieron de par en par mientras trataban de recordar lo que había ocurrido)_

-HEY HA DESPERTADO! (_Se oyó gritar una voz)_

-Donde? Que? ( _Pensó la figura abrumada, tenia un respirador en la boca, le costaba mucho trabajo respirar. Miro de un lado a otro y vio las maquinas conectadas a su cuerpo, una le contaba las palpitaciones. Hacia calor, el dolor era muy profundo no pudo aguantar mas y sus ojos se volvieron a cerrar_)

_**Después de todo amar a alguien significa dar todo por esa persona…NO?**_

Continuara?

….Speechless….

-Acaso Reivil se volvio loca? Acaso no tiene mejores cosas que hacer que hacer sufrir a sus lectores? Un misterio sin resolver…

N/A Bueno ese fue el capitulo 12 espero que haya sido de su agrado y ustedes decidiran si habra o no continuación, si hay entonces el proximo sera el gran Final, waaaaaa, se que mi manera de acabar con Gin fue un poco impulsiva y puede ser poco creible pero miren por este punto, la verdad es que por mas que le pensara me resultaba super difícil he ilogico destruir a Gin ya que siempre tenias cartas bajo su manga, pero su obsesion o amor por Ran lo llevo a la ruina, ya que generalmente el estaria bien preparado para este tipo de eventos, pero dicen que el amor te atonta XD…También se que fue un pco sanguinario pero eso era de esperarse, de hecho pienso que si Gosho llega escribir el capitulo donde termina con la organizaron va ser catastrofrico y abra muertos en todas partes, ya que la organización involucra a miles de personas…Por otro lado habia escrito capitulos mas largos y detallados, pero eran demasiado complicados y no queria causarles dolor de cabeza si hasta a mi me causaron pero en fin espero por lo menos les haya satisfasido…

Agradecimientos

N/A QUIERO PERDIRLE POR FAVOR SI ME PERMITEN TENER SUS MAILS! ARIGATOU! QUISIERA MANTERNELAS EN CONTACTO!

-Ran Kun 76:

Felicitaciones fuiste la primera en dejarme review el capitulo pasado XD , gracias por tu apoyo y por las respuestas que me diste las tendre en cuenta…Ja y por lo de Gin, lo se el tio tambien es de mi agrado de hecho, pero le toco hacerla de villano ni modo T.T te mando un abrazo! KISS

-Palito My dear psyco 2:

WAA XD Me mori de risa cuando lei tu review pero lo bueno es que tenemos una nueva palito super poderosa con nuevos lentes capaz de destruir el mundo JOJOJ(Risa psyco) Y creo que te va gustar este capitulo bastante XD ya que es muy a tus gustos, pero por si las dudas gomene si te decepcione XD, a ver si este cap te causa otra lagrimillas jajaj TE QUIERO MUCHO KISS!

-Miss Kudo:

Imotousan! Nande no te he mirado tal vez ya estas en China T.T pues donde quiera que este sabes que te quiero y que te mando lo mejores deseos gracias por tu respuesta sobre los capitulos, y creo que si te quedaste en shock con el capitulo anterior ahorita debes estar en coma XDDDDDDD pero recuerda que TE QUIERO MUCHO XD KISS!

-Hikari:

WA Hikari gomene si te dio lastima Shin antes ahorita me has de detestar, por favor no me abandones ¡! Me gustan mucho tus reviews! KISS!

-Coptesita:

Con razon estabas desaparecida, pense que ya te habia secuestrado el gobierno para hacerte campeona en karate XD lastima que no fueron al torneo pero estoy segura que mas adelante sera la principal y claro que segui con el fic después de todo tu eres my golden reader! Jojojo te cuidas y te mando un abrazo Me encato tu review KISS!

-Meia Gisborn:

(Reivil hace un altar a Meia y la idolatra) MUCHAS GRACIASSSSSSSSS se siente muy bonito que te digan que este es tu fic favorito significa mucho para mi y si definitivamente la historia es tragica XD y mas hoy pero espero que te siga gustando! Deberas que brinco de felicidad cuando veo tus reviews te mando un abrazo y KISS!

-Espe-chan:

Que bueno que te gusto que te dedicara el capitulo anterior y con mucho gusto te dedicare el que sigue…ejem si es que hay jojojo…y pues si veras vi tu nick en el foro de Shinichi Memories y tenias una firma de Misty tal vez ni eras tu, ojala que si XD ups y ojala este capitulo tambien haya sido de tu agrado! Kiss! Ansiosa de esperar tu review!

-Psyco 3 Nao-Naoko:

JOJOJO Hello psyco 3! Mi querida psyco aleada espero que no te haya dado un apro cardeaco con todo esto que le ha pasado a Shin, pero si te dio uno reacciona no mueras me gustan muchos tus reviews T.T ademas eres la psyco 3 XD eres semi-inmortal, recuerda las psycos estan para gobernar el mundo no para ser gobernada U jojo pero en fin me puso contenta ver que siguen conmigo SO HAPPY ASI QUE LES MANDO UN SALUDO SUPER ESPECIAL KISS!

-Aoko:

WAAAAAAAAAAAAA Te extranaba mucho T.T ! Pero ya me di cuenta que estabas ocupada asi que no te preocupes igual te quiero mucho! Y como la vez ya fue el cumple de nuestro amado Kid waaaaa so happy de hecho tan tan mi proximo capitulo en historias entre nosotros sera de KID jajjaja espero que te guste y por favor no mates a Nao! Me gustan muchos su reviews no lo hayas XD Kiss! (tambien me encatan los tuyos, oigan y sakura donde esta? Me le mandan saludos!)

-Mars Mistress:

Dont worry se que el cole te tiene ocupada de hecho yo estoy en las misma ya que tome cursos T.T, tu tranquila de todas formas yo te sigo queriendo mucho XD y que bueno que te gusto el capi espero que sea lo miso con este y dime que opinas KISS!

-Ayumi:

WOOOOOOOOO Apoco terminaste de leer todos los caps en un dia asombrada! Pues MUCHAS GRACIAS (Lloro de felicidad) Me alegre que la historia te haya atrapado y espero seguir contando con tu apoyo, y no no odio a Shin XD KISS!

Ryosaku:

Kobanwa!

Claro que me encataria ayudarte tu solo dime como que tenias en mente que pasara o en que te puedo ayudar y yo hare lo que tu me ordenes! Tu fic es bellisimo asi que no tires la toalla! Entiendo lo de la Uni yo estoy en las mismas asi que no te preocupes te mando un abrazo KISS! Gracias por el review!

-Vermi:

WAAA espero que me hayas perdonado por lo que le hice a nuestra amada Vemouth, pero digamos que es la unica que le llega a los talones a Gin, a si que si habia alguien quien pudiese acabar con Gin era Vermouth! Adoro a Vermouth es super cool pero gome espero que no te hayas enojado , te mando un abrazo y te quiere mucho Reivil KISS!

Meruse:

Deberas te gusta mi fic? Que bueno! Ojala cuente con tu apoyo siempre XD ya que planeo hacer otro fic, si es que la uni no me mata primero XD pero muchas gracias te mando un abrazo enorme KISS


	15. Chapter 15

-Shi…ni…chi…yo también prefiero morir (_Susurro)_ Perdóname…( _Ran pensó en cuanto había deseado morir en otras ocasiones, en cuanto soñaba en descansar eternamente…Pero…ella quería estar sola, Shin no tenia nada que ver en eso…recordó cuando lo conoció, cuando se peleaban, cuando se dormían, se reían… También pensó en correr entre las llamas para encontrar una salida, pero significa dejar a Kudo solo, ya que estaba mal herido, lo cual hacia su cuerpo demasiado pesado y lenta…No había a donde huir, por lo menos si el se pudiera salvar…QUE EL SE SALVE….POR FAVOR…Suplico…El humo comenzó a inundar sus pulmones hasta que finalmente se desmayo…Aun sollozando, sujetando fuertemente el cuerpo de Shin_)

( _Una pupilas azules se abrieron de par en par mientras trataban de recordar lo que había ocurrido)_

-HEY HA DESPERTADO! (_Se oyó gritar una voz)_

-Donde? Que? ( _Pensó la figura abrumada, tenia un respirador en la boca, le costaba mucho trabajo respirar. Miro de un lado a otro y vio las maquinas conectadas a su cuerpo, una le contaba las palpitaciones. Hacia calor, el dolor era muy profundo no pudo aguantar mas y sus ojos se volvieron a cerrar_)

_**Después de todo amar a alguien significa dar todo por esa persona…NO?**_

Capitulo 13:……………..

(_Unas pupilas marinas trataban de mantenerse abiertas, pero su cansancio era tan grande…Su piel se encontraba pálida como la nieve, sus boca se encontraba seca y su latidos disminuían…Todo daba vueltas_…)

(_La sala se encontraba llena por varias personas en diferentes estradas. En especial una que se encontraba en el centro, con un hombre de tez clara en un ropaje negro con pequeños tonos blancos, esta tenia sujeto lo que podía ser un mazo. Por otro lado en otra tribuna distintas personas se encontraban atentas a las palabras de los acusados. No había testigos, ni se dejo entrar a conocidos, este juicio era sobre cargos internacionales por lo cual se le prohibió cualquier tipo de interrupción_.)

Kaitou Kid, o mejor dicho Kuroba Kaito, se le acusa por robo y una posible unión en el proyecto de la dominación de la red internacional, como se declara?

-KUROBAAAAAAAAAAAA (_Se oyó sollozar una voz a lo lejos afuera del salón. Una joven de pelo despeinado color café golpeaba bruscamente las puertas del lugar. La garganta le ardía, llevaba horas gritando el nombre de Kuroba hasta amenazaron con arrestarla pero ella no hizo caso. Acompañándola se encontraba Sonoko y Kazuha, ambas dándole apoyo moral a la castaña, aunque estuviesen devastadas._) KUROBAAAAAAAAAAA DI QUE NO ES CIERTOOOOOOOOOOOO!KUROBAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**(_Flashback)_**

**-Kuroba tiene visita, de se prisa (_Grito un hombre que portaba un uniforme policíaco al mismo tiempo que abría unas rejas color gris que mantenían capturado a Kaito. Kaito tenía notables ojeras, sus ropas de colegio habían sido cambiadas por un uniforme de color café opaco. Al recorrer el lugar hasta llegar a su destino, pudo escuchar miles de amenazas de muertes por parte de otros apresados, pero el no tuvo miedo de aquello, ya había perdido todo lo que amaba…pero el sabia que tarde o temprano eso pasaría. Al fin, llegaron a un cuarto dividido en cubículos. Éstos a su vez estaban tapados por un grueso vidrio, que separaban a los prisioneros de sus visitas. Un teléfono pegado en cada esquina de los cubículos era la forma en que se podían comunicar, no había contacto, no había posibilidad de un plática frente a frente sin obstáculos…todo era tras el teléfono. Kuroba lentamente se dirigió a su cúbico y levanto el aricular, sus ojos se asombraron a ver a su visitante.)_**

**-Me sorprende que hayas venido_…( Susurro el prisionero ocultando su mirada)_**

**-ERES UN MALDITO DESCARADO! (_Se oyó en el auricular)_**

**-Si, me imagine que ibas a decir eso, entendería si me odiaras…**

**-CLARO QUE TE ODIO! TE QUERIAS BURLA DE MI PADRE NO ES CIERTO! EH! PERO NO TE BASTO SI NO TAMBIEN TE BUFABAS DE MI!...TE ODIOOOOOOOOO…TU TUUUUU TODO ESTE TIEMPO ME MENTISTE! VAMOS NEGALO!(_Grito el visitante en voz quebrada)_**

**-No..Puedo Aoko… (_Susurro Kuroba)_**

**-Así que…es…que...tu…BASTARDOOOOOOO! _(Maldigo la joven de pelo castaño mientras las lagrimas le brotaban)…_FUI BASTANTE ESTUPIDA, COMO NO ME DI CUENTA, ERA TAN OBVIO, TU PADRE, TUS TRUCOS DE MAGIA, TU OBSECION CON KID, TUS DESAPARICIONES, MI AMISTAD CONTIGO…ERA PARA ACERCARTE A MI PADRE Y BURLATE DE EL? PUES OJALA TE PUDRAS EN LA CARCELLLLLL (Grito furiosa)**

**_(El silencio domino el teléfono por varios segundos)_**

**-Si, creo que es lo mejor… (_Respondió aun bajando su mirada)_**

**(_Aoko levanto su mirada atónita al ver que Kuroba concordaba con la sentencia de Aoko)_**

**-Si te mentí por todos estos años, cierto mi objetivo era burlar a la policía ya que tenia que llamar a atención de la organización, era la única manera de saber la verdad sobre mi padre...y ya la supe, ya cumplí con mi meta…Ja siempre supe que esto pasaría, pero tuve miedo en creerlo, pensé que …Lo siento_…( Aoko se quedo sin habla, su concentración era solo para el)_ **

**-KUROBA SE ACABO EL TIEMPO…( _Informo no de los custodios)_**

**-NOOOOO ESPEREN! _( Pidió Aoko)_**

**-Aoko lo siento…pero…_( En eso la mirada de Kaito se levanto para mirar fijamente a los ojos de la castaña_) Yo nunca jugaría contigo…Por que te amo… _( Susurros tras el auricular, el corpulento oficial arrebato el teléfono de las manos de Kaito y obligo que este se levantara del cubículo)_**

**-Kai…to _( No podía creer lo que había escuchado, miles de imágenes vinieron en su cabeza, pero el le había mentido…ODIALO AOKO!) KAITOOOOOOOOO (Grito con todas sus fuerzas, golpeando el vidrio del cubículo. Al ver eso Kaito empujo al oficial y corrió al cubículo. Las manos de Aoko se recargaron en el grueso vidrio, las lagrimas resbalaban por su mejillas, sabia que debía odiarlo, pero no podía…Kuroba también puso sus manos sobre el vidrio…Las manos de ambos estaban colocadas en el mismo lugar, y aun así no podía sujetarse….Aoko sollozaba…Puso su frente en el vidrio y la imito Kuroba)_**

**-No puedo odiarte, no puedo…por que yo también te amo _(Dijo Aoko, pero el vidrio era demasiado grueso, las palabras no llegaron a oídos de Kid. Kuroba miro a Aoko y le sonrió, después un fuerte golpe a espalda del mago lo obligo abandonar el lugar)_**

**-NOOOOOOOOOO KUROBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (Grito Aoko)**

**_(Cuatro policías sujetaban el cuerpo de Kaito mientras forcejeaban con el mandándolo a su celda. Aoko cayó sobre rodillas y rompió en lágrimas)_**

**(Fin del F.B)**

(_Una figura dentro del salón se pone de pie)_

-Me declaro culpable (_Susurro)_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(_Nuevamente en aquel lugar de guardianes en ropas blancas, en una de las habitaciones un cuerpo recuperaba la conciencia. Con dificultad se quito la mascara de oxigeno mientras trataba ponerse de pie.)_

-Que haces no debes! (_Ordeno un joven de piel morena_)

Necesito…( _Gimió_) Yo…( _Cayo de la camilla)_

-NO LO HAGAS HA SIDO MUCHO PARA TI, HAS ESTADO EN COMA DESDE HACE UN MES! (_Informo el moreno_)

-Un…mes…( _Pensó en forma alarmante_)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(_De vuelta en el juzgado_)

Puede repetirlo? ( _Ordeno el juez)_

-Si, lo admito, la responsabilidad es todo mía, yo cometí cada delito que usted narro, si quiere le puedo dar los detalles de mis hazañas no hay problema (_Divulgo el personaje de pie)_

-NO QUE DICES! (_Exclamo una voz más)_

-Le digo que fui yooooooo ( _Grito)_

-NO ESPERE SENOR JUEZ! (_ Dijo una voz atrás del acusado)_

-Srita Shiho! Su cliente básicamente a confesado!

-NO ESPERE!(_ Pidió una rubia oscura de ojos azules marinos y serios_) Vamos sabemos que esto no fue tu culpa…( _Susurro a su cliente)_

-….Lo..siento…ya no quiero que nadie sufra…( _Murmuro, la abogada de pelo ondulado entro en pánico. Una cuchilla había aparecido en las manos del acusado y apuntaba directamente al cuello de su abogada)…_

-NOOOOOO PARAAA (_Quiso tranquilizar la misma voz que había exclamado anteriormente)_

(_Unas pisadas retumbaban los muros del ayuntamiento. Su frente ardía, sus paso pesaban, y sentía que su camino fuese eterno, sin duda moriría…recordó entonces su previa platica con el hombre moreno en el hospital)_

-Un..mes..

-Si, fue en el incidente en la funeraria, varios policías fueron asesinados, tu te encontrabas en medio de las llamas, pensábamos que ibas a morir…Pero Kaitou Kid te salvo…( _Narro)_

-Kaitou?

-Si, salio volando del edificio con la ayuda de sus palomas, con las cuales te pudo sacar…aunque se encontraba vestido de diferente forma…estaba disfrazado en ropa negra y anteojos oscuros, con barbilla pronunciada…Fue bastante extraño ya que el mismo se entrego..

-El…era …Vodka…claro..( _Susurro_)..Por eso el cuerpo de Vodka desapareció era porque era Kid, de seguro aprovecho el momento cuando fue golpeado por Gin para ponerse a salvo, entonces el puso las bocinas desde un principio…el era el aleado de Vermouth…(_Pensó, y entonces recordó_)…TENGO QUE IRME…DONDE ESTA?

-NO ESPERA….( _Ordeno)…_ES QUE NO TENIAS SUFICIENTE SANGRE Y PUES SE OFRECIO A DARTELA, Y…( _El eco de la voz finalizo en la mente del débil corredor… Miro a sus compañeras de escuela en un pasillos, todas lloraban, en especial Aoko, quien también temblaba. La pesadas manos de un oficial sujetaron el cuerpo del fugitivo, pero el joven de tez morena lo entretuvo…Así logro meterse a la aula donde se ejecutaba el juicio)_

-BASTAAAAAAAAA SOSTENGALA! _( Grito el juez, varios oficiales se balancearon al cuerpo del sujeto que amenazaba con el cuchillo a la abogada)_ HE VISTO SUFICIENTE …

-PARENNNN RANNNNNNNNN (_Grito el debilitado intruso. La oji-azul soltó la navaja y miro al oji-azul. Ambos se encontraban pálidos, pero Ran se miraba aun mas indefensa.)_

-TE SENTENCIO A 40 AÑOS DE CARCEL! CASO CERRADO! ( _Finalizo el juez)_

-NO ESPEREN MOURIIIIIIII (_Grito Kuroba_) YO TUVE TAMBIEN LA CULPA! _(Anuncio Kaito, pero fue ignorado, trato de llegar a la oji-azul pero no se lo permitían)_

-RANNNNNNNN (_Volvió a gritar Shinichi)_

-KUDOOOOO!_ (Alerto el joven de tez morena. Al parecer no pudo entretener más a los policías que custodiaban la puerta)_

-Shin..ni…chi..(_Susurro la Mouri mientras era salvajemente esposada)_

-PORQUE? RANNNNNNNNNNN (_Grito con el poco aire que tenía en sus pulmones. Los custodios de la puerta ya habían sujetado al oji-azul obligándolo a desalojar el aula.)_

-Gome..ne..no quería que sufrieras mas…( _Dijo en voz baja, pero tan audible que llego a Kudo. La visión de Ran se esfumo y cayo inconsciente en las manos de los oficiales_)

RANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!(_Grito Shinichi mientras trataba de zafarse de los uniformados. De repente su boca se empezó a llenar con un sabor agrio…gotas de sangre emanaron de sus labios, hasta convertirse en hilos rojizos, eran constantes…Una tos continuo) _

-KUDOOOOO BAROOOOOOO TE LO DIJEEEE! ESTA TENIENDO UNA HEMORRAJIA TENEMOS QUE LLEVARLO AL HOSPITAL! _( Ordeno Heiji, y los oficiales accedieron rápidamente al ver el estado del oji-azul)_

-Ran…tengo..que..Quedarme a tu lado…( _Pensó el oji-azul antes de rebotar en el suelo, se había desmayado.)_

_( De nuevo en el hospital, Shinichi pasaba por una operación seria, varios órganos habían sido dañados. En uno de los pasillos Hattori agonizaba, se echaba la culpa por haberle contado todo a Kudo, en vez de esperar a que este se recuperara y también el lo ayudo a llegar a la corte con la moto…NOOO MALDICION KUDO NO PODIA MORIRRRRRRRR. El resto también se encontraba en los pasillos. Kuroba aun estaba sin habla no solamente se sentía culpable por lo de Ran, si no que se preocupaba por Shin. El impacto de Aoko y Agasa fue tan grande después de saber el veredicto que ambos tuvieron que ser sedados. Sonoko y Kazuha por otro lado, no sabían que hacer, aun estaban preocupadas por la Mouri, pero se sentían confundidas.)_

-Doctor, lo estamos perdiendo! _( Anuncio una enfermera dentro de la sala de operación)_

-NOOO VAMOS NO MUERAS! _(Dijo el doctor, mirando el aparato que media las palpitaciones del oji-azul…Los latidos bajaban, su respiración empeoraba)_

-Ran _( Susurro la mente de Kudo) ( Su mente lo llego a un lugar vació donde era iluminado por una ligera luz amarilla. Sus ropas eran blancas. Miro hacia el vació y vio a una joven con un vestido blanco. Sonrió y corrió hacia ella, la joven sonrió y abrazo al oji-azul. El abrazo de Ran era tan calido, y la sensación de los cabellos de ella en el se sentía tan bien, y es que la Mouri de un día para el otro se volvió en una necesidad tan grande, no obsesión …No…era mas bien esa idea que el tenia que protegerla, hacerla sentirse segura en sus brazos…La joven de blanco separo su cuerpo del de Shin y murmuro algo, Shin solo la miro amorosamente y…_)**biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**( _Sonó en la sala de urgencias, una línea recta anuncio una perdida…)_

-NOOOOOOO( _Grito el doctor)_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(En otro lado, la oji-azul despertaba unos cuantos paramédicos la rodearon, pero por alguna razón la joven no podía escuchar lo que decían, su miraba estaba perdida. Lo único que recuerda claramente fue como la empujaron para subirla a una camioneta, después…No lo recordaba…no tenia idea de donde estaba ni cuanto tiempo había pasado.)_

( _La recuperación de la oji-azul fue lenta, su corazón pedía a gritos saber el estado de Shin pero..lo mejor era que se olvidase de el, verlo a los ojos seria su sentencia final…Los directivos de la prisión femenina al ver la que el estado de la oji-azul mejoraba decidieron mandarla al extranjero, la razón aparentemente fue que la organización oscura tuvo sus golpes mas grandes en Estados Unidos, por lo cual el gobierno de este país pidió una transferencia de la joven ya que querían hacerla pagar por sus crímenes pero en este país, sin mas que objetar así fue, la Mouri tras un largo viaje llego al país de "La libertad", ja vaya giros que da la vida, un país que presume de libertad seria el lugar que corte las alas de un ángel, caído tal vez, pero al fin era un ángel mal juzgado…La voz de la oji-azul cada vez se hacia mas muda, hasta parecer muda, varias veces quisieron hacerle otros juicios pero ella negaba rotundamente. Ella pasaría cada año, cada día, cada segundo en aquel lugar, culpándose por todo. Años pasaron marcando nuevas experiencias en ella y en su rostro. Aquella prisión, si era fría, si era diminuta, y definitivamente no había espacio propio. Cada día, era un despertar hueco, una llamada sonora de gritos y golpes, su único descanso era las regaderas. Aunque el agua fuese fría, la hacia recordar de una forma u otra que seguía viva, que aun era humana y podía sentir algo. Había perdido bastante peso a causa de la continua comida infecta o a veces envenenada por las mismas prisioneras de aquel lugar, pero…No moría y lo deseaba tanto…)_

-Ms. Mouri you got a visitor! ( _Dijo una oficial mientras abría las rejas de la Mouri)_

(_Ran miro a la oficial y negó con la cabeza, pero la custodia solo enfureció obligándola a pararse, pero la chica oponía resistencia, al final un golpe de la uniformada hizo que la oji-azul cayera, la frente le sangraba, pero aun así la obligo a seguirla. Mouri siguió a la mujer hasta un cuarto, cerró sus ojos y pensó en que tal vez seria otro estupido abogado americano tratando de ayudarla a apelar en caso.)_

-Thank you so much lady! ( _Se oyó una voz afuera del cuarto, abrió la puerta_ y…)

-Eres…tu…( _Después de años sin oír la voz de la Mouri, los oficiales se asombraron)_ QUE HACES AQUÍ?

-Viene a regresarte a casa! ( Informo un hombre de pupilas azules)

_(El pasado volvió a mi, queriéndome rescatar de mi largo sufrimiento, sin embargo no sentía merecer aquello por que sientes tan compasión por mi? Mil dudas deambulaban por mi cabeza, pero me daba miedo tener respuestas. La mirada de aquel hombre de ojos azules era calida y llena de un cariño profundo, sujeto mi mano rogando por mi confianza.)_

-…..Que debo de hacer Kuroba?( _Pregunte en voz quebrada)_

_( Aquel sujeto era ni mas ni menos Kuroba Kaito, pero no era aquel joven de apariencia inocente y ojos juguetones, ahora era un hombre que reflejaba seriedad con una mirada aun picarona pero respetuosa. Kaito se había convertido en un abogado, quien lo diría, después de jugar con la policía varias veces, ahora el era parte del sistema de justicia…Claro esta que cada quien tenia su ideología, pero Kuroba era único en aquello, el no trabajo por la fama, ni mucho menos por el dinero, el entro a leyes para comenzar de nuevo, tratando de borrar sus errores del pasado. En especial su error más grande que era dejar a Ran sola en aquello, Kuroba había sido parte de todo eso y no recibió castigo y por más que trato de discutir sus puntos con los jueces y pedir una segunda oportunidad para la oji-azul siempre lo ignoraban. Fue entonces cuando el decidió estudiar leyes, dedicaría su tiempo en encontrar una forma de enmendar su error, salvar a Ran y comenzar de nuevo, y si…le costo alrededor de diez años pero al fin pudo tomar el caso de Ran en sus manos. Diez anos, después de aquel día….Ahora la Mouri tenia 27 años su adolescencia fue robada y parte de su juventud y hiato tenia que hallar una forma de hacerla recuperar el tiempo perdido.)_

( _Tres a_ñ_os después apelaron el caso del Ángel, al final del arduo juicio finalmente la suerte de la Mouri había cambiado su sentencia fue reducida a causa de la falta de pruebas en su contra y que la mayoría de las pruebas mandadas por Japón eran circunstancias t no dejaban ver si Ran era culpable o no. Al no saber que tan responsable era la oji-azul el gobierno estadounidense le dio el beneficio de la duda, reduciéndole la sentencia, pero aun así tenia que ser vigilada por agentes especial y no solo eso si no la obligaron hacer parte de la INTERPOL y F.B.I ya que apreciaron sus conocimientos de varios temas policíacos a Ran. El resto de la sentencia paso, Kaito siguió al pendiente de cada paso de la oji-azul hasta el día en que la dejaron libre, ambos se quedaron años extras trabajando en otros casos, poco a poco su amistad fue creciendo, Kuroba sentía responsabilidad hacia ella y ella lo miraba como alguien con quien compartir su lucha contra el pasado. En fin, la oji-azul no podía huir mas…así que…regreso)_

-Aquí estamos….( _Susurro Kuroba tiernamente, vestía un traje negro muy elegante y gafas oscuras. Ran, en cambio, usaba un vestido oscuro también, pero era casual, en su cabeza posaba un sombrero de igual color que cubría su rostro, unos guantes negros escondía sus manos y parte de su brazo)_

(_Los ladrillos grisáceos junto con la puerta oscura , medio caída …hace mucho que no visitaba aquel lugar) (Aunque al entrar el ambiente cambio ligeramente, ya que a pesar de que estaba solo , las flores dejadas por conocidos de los difuntos adornaban el lugar, dándole un poco de colorido)( Antes Ran hubiese sentido un enorme vació mientras sollozaba internamente, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes)_

_(Sus pasos eran firmes pero a la vez largos y pesados , su jornada tuvo fin en la pequeña colina bajo de un árbol donde habían dos tumbas abandonadas)..._

_-Konnichiwa ...Okasan , Otousan!...( Dijo la chica)...( la luz dejaba claramente ver la tumbas)_

_( Aqui yace Eiri Mouri , aqui yace Kogoro Mouri **...hija se mi orgullo y mi fortaleza **, decian respectivamente)_

_(Sus manos empezaron a sacar de la entonces abultada bolsa dos ramos de flores. Fue entonces cuando un fuerte viento empujo el cuerpo de la oji-azul, su sombrero salio volando por el cielo. Kaito iba tomar camino para recuperarlo, pero la oji-azul hizo una señal dándole a entender que ella se ocuparía de aquello. La Mouri siguió el sombrero por un largo recorrido hasta que el objeto aterrizo. La joven se hincó, tomando el sombrero por una de las orillas, pero cuando estuvo apunto de recogerlo, estallo en llanto. El sombrero había caído en una tumba, que hubiese deseado jamás ver, su mundo nuevamente se vino abajo, sus ojos fijaron su vista en la lapida y leyó.)_

-Aquí yace Kudo………….. Buen hombre, amigo, detective, ejemplo y… _( La chica no pudo leer mas, sus manos posaron en su rostro llorando agriamente. Su cuerpo cayo de rodillas, todo a terminado, de repente unos brazos rodearon a la oji-azul.)_

-Llegue tarde _( Sollozo la Mouri)_

-No…es tu culpa_…( Contesto )_

-Claro que siiiiiii! ( Grito) NO ME ABRAZESSSSSSS _( Trato de zafarse, pero aquellos brazos no la dejaban ir.)_

-ESCUCHAME! (_Susurro)_

-NOOOOOOOO KAITO! ( _Grito ella. Los brazos de el sujetaron los de Ran, haciendo que la oji-azul dejara a la vista sus ojos rojizos. El sujeto delicadamente tomo el rostro de ella)_

-POR FAVOR! DEJAME COMPARTIR TU DOLOR! TE AMO RAN ( _Le susurro besando los labios de Ran apasionadamente. Ran estaba muy confundida, pero por alguna razón acepto aquel beso tan tibio) _Déjame…quedarme a tu lado ( _Susurro separándose de los labios de ella. Ran lo miro atónita…las lagrimas aun corrían por su rostro, pero……sus brazos rodearon al sujeto, que una vez compartió el pasado con ella…Ran lo beso tiernamente, memorizando cada esquina de sus labios, estudiándolo detalladamente, ya se había cansado de sufrir, quería ser feliz.)_

-Por esta vez..quédate conmigo_…( Dijo Ran en voz quebrada un viento calido entorno aquel evento…Haciendo que el sombrero de Ran volara nuevamente, la suave brisa llego a la tumba de los padres de Ran, haciendo que la bellas flores blancas que lo adornaban bailaran al compás de la brisa)_ TE AMO (_Dijo Ran_)

-Y yo a ti RAN

_(La tumba que se encontraba cerca de ellos brillo tras el reflejo del sol)_

-----------Aquí yace Yusaku Kudo, buen hombre, amigo, detective, ejemplo, escritor, pero sobre todo padre…Te aman tu hijo y tu esposa descansa en paz----------

-QUIERO ESTAR A TU LADO SIEMPRE, TE AMO (_Dijo la Mouri, mientras recuperaba el oxigene de sus pulmones.)_ Shi..ni..chi

-YO IGUAL RAN…Después de todo…TU ERES **_EL LADRON QUE ROBO MI CORAZON_…**( Confirmo Shin, tomando a Ran de la mano para que esta se pusiera de pie. Ahora las manos de ambos estaban entrelazadas y pase lo que pase unidas.)

(_Una figura mas observaba a la pareja, el hombre de vestimenta negra suspiro mientras se quitaba sus anteojos.)_

-Bien, por fin, todo esto termino_…( Susurro)_

-Si, pero tenemos otras cosas que comenzar (_Respondió una segunda voz_)

-PAPA! (_Grito alegremente un niño de ojos enormes azules y pelo castaño)_

-Cariño que haces aquí _(Respondió el hombre a la vez que abrazaba al infante haciéndole avioncito)_ HOLA CAMPEON!

-Pues acompañe a Kudo a visitar la tumba de los padres de Ran y la de su padre (_Respondió una mujer de pelo corto castaño despeinado, vestía un vestido azulado que se abultaba en su estomago. La mujer se acerco y beso al hombre_) Bienvenido Kuroba!

-Si, estoy en casa… Aoko_( Sonrió Kaito besando a la mujer nuevamente)_ Vaya te pusiste mas panzona jajjja

-NO SEAS TONTO JAJJA (_Rió la mujer_)

-PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA QUIERO IR A JUGAR CON KENSO! (_Grito el infante_) QUIERO IR A CASA DE OJISAN HEIJI Y TIA KAZUHA!

-VAMOS (_Dijo Kaito sujetando la mano de Aoko)_

-Pero…y ellos dos? ( _Dijo Aoko apuntando a Ran y a Shin quienes se habían besado nuevamente)_

-mmm..Yo no me preocuparía de ellos_…( Susurro Kaito. Así la pequeña familia abandono el lugar, dejando atrás un pasado, una memoria, pero a la vez una nueva oportunidad.)_

(_ Después de varias horas Kudo y Mouri salieron del cementerio, Shin se acelero para abrirle la puerta a la oji-azul para que este subiese a su carro, pero antes de subirse una ligera jaqueca invadió a Ran)_

-Ran? Pasa algo? _( Pregunto el detective)_

-No..no es nada..(_Contesto falsamente Ran, Shin aun dudoso se dirijo al asiento del conductor y encendió los motores. Ran miro las puertas del cementerio una vez más y siguió airándolas hasta perderlas de vista)_

_(Tras una de las paredes del cementerio un sujeto se acerco a la tumba de los padres de Ran)_

-Ángel…tu eres mi ángel….mi único ángel…( _Sonrió fríamente, el vientos movió sus cabellos rubios) _Me haces feliz…si el cielo es gris………………..

-----------------------------------FIN----------------------------------------

Capitulo 13: **El ladrón que robo mi corazón**

**N/A Bueno espero que les guste este ultimo capitulo de mi primer fic, se que hay varias dudas en este momento como el :**

**Si Shin estaba vivo porque nunca busco a Ran?**

**Bueno de hecho despues de pasar por la dolorosa recuperacion busco a Ran pero para esto ya la habian transferido y por mas que quiso saber en donde la habian transferido, siempre le respondian que era informacion confidencial y que no tenia acceso a esto, ni siquiera el escuadron policiaco tenia privilegio en ello. Al igual que Kaito, Shin tuvo que estudiar arduamente, hasta ser uno de los cabecillas de todo el sistema de justicia de Japon, lo cual tomo varios a**ñ**os, tambien agregemos el tiempo que Shin tuvo que ingeniarse una forma de disminuir la condena de Ran, fue bastante difícil pero con la ayuda de Kaito se le facilito, finalmente pudo averiguar donde estaba, y trato de visitarla, pero no le permitian el acceso en la prision…Solo le dieron privilegio a Kuroba pro ser el abogado, ademas Shin tenia varios pendientes..pero NUNCA DE LOS NUNCA dejo de pensar en Ran…**

**Creo que esa era su principal duda, ejem como iba diciendo pues cierro despues de un a**ñ**o este fic, me siento muy contenta aunque algo triste, por que bueno siempre uno al terminar algo significa despedida…y esta es mi despedida aun fic que me ense**ñ**o muchas cosas, como a expresar y me ayudo a conocer a gentes bellisimas como ustedes…MIL GRACIAS!**

**Agradecimientos:**

**PIDO NUEVAMENTE POR FAVOR QUISIERA QUE ME DIERAN EL HONOR DE TENER SUS CORREOS, YA QUE LE HE PREPARADO ALGO ESPECIAL COMO AGRADECIMIENTO **

**Miss Kudo:**

**Imotousan Gracias por este precioso a**ñ**o a mi lado, eres una persona super linda ademas de talentosa! Oigan todos! No solo es dulce, bella e inteligente, mi hermana esta talentosa a morir! Tiene varias paginas bellamente creadas e interesantes! Y PUES Aquí esta el final que tanto anhelaste espero que sea de tu agrado! TE MANDO UN ABRAZO Y UN BESO! KISS!**

**Palito:**

**Hablando de talentos! Palito o my Snapita! Es una escritora magnifica! Doro como escribe y como eres, tiene un personalidad unica que me hace sentirme muy comoda al hablar, te quiero mucho y tambien estoy agradecida por pasar todo este tiempo juntas! Espeor tu apoyo siempre KISS! Y ABRAZOS!**

**Coptesita:**

**Golden Reader o mi maquina Karateka! No solo te adoro por tus reviews, si no que eres toda una monada, tus reviews siempre animan y me hacen sentir ganas de escribir nuevas cosas eres una inspiración muy grande, creeme que varias ideas surgieron en mi cabeza gracias a ti, GRACIAS! KISS y abrazos!**

**Hikari:**

**Tu siempre me has apoyado y eso la aprecio mucho eres unica y especial! Y no te preocupes seguiré con el resto de los fics planeados! Gracias y te mando un ABRAZO KISS!**

**Meruse:**

**JJAJA Me puse muy contenta al ver que dijiste como escribia/ Ojala este capitulo sea de tu agrado, a pesar que no llevamos mucho en conocermos te he considerado un lectora especial, esperaba con ansias tu reviews y siempre hacias que mi dia se alegrara TE MANDO UN ABRAZO Y KISS!**

**Meia Gisborn:**

**XDD Me consientes muchoooooooooo! DAISKI! (Reivil abraza a Meia) Me puse muy contenta al ver tu review, y por nada el altar te lo tienemereces eso y mas por lo cual te pongo un segundo altar y te mando un ABRAZO Y KISS! Sobre ense**ñ**arte a escribir, tengo la corazonada que tu escribes muchisimo mejor que yo XD asi que cuenta con mi apoyo siempre!**

**Espe-chan:**

**HOLIS! Se que no llevamos mucho tiempo en conocernos, pero al igual eres super apreciada te quiero mucho y leo una y otra vez tus reviews para alegrarme el dia, ja lamento que el capitulo anterior estuviera algo sangriento, XD despues de todo era la organización oscura U, pero aun asi espero que este sea de tu agrado! Abrazo y Kiss!**

**Ryosaku:**

**Escritora estrella y lectora muy querida! Si ya recibí tu correo gome! Espero que ya hayas recibido mi respuesta! Te quiero agradecer tus reviews, me encanta cuando me hechas porras o me das sugerencias! XD o tambien cuando te dejo en suspenso JAJA, pero sobretodo me encanta saber que tengo tu apoyo ya que te admiro y significa mucho para mi ABRAZO Y KISS**

**Erika:**

**Mil gracias por tu apoyo! Tus reviews sin duda era singulares! Algo cortos pero singulares dignos a ti XD, gracias y KISS**

**Ayumi:**

**Mi nueva lectora y seguidora! Pues te dedico este cap. Espero que te haya gustado y la verdad me encanta tu reviews eres lo maximo ¡ KISS!**

_**Al resto que ha estado ocupado(a) mi eterna gratitud y espero contar su apoyo siempre se despide de ustedes **_

**-Detective REIVIL!**

**KISSSSSSSSSSSSSS**


End file.
